Hao's Business
by T. A. Gardner
Summary: Captain Kai Hao, now an Owato Clan Boss is confronted with the terrible reality of what Ginshar and Ginsharians are. She finds herself in an intrigue threating to destroy everything she knows and has to find a way out. Failure is not an option.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Into the rebellion**

The executive transport _Cygne_ departs Ginshar bound for Ulaginkiir. The new Ginsharians in the crew meet in Lass' cabin.

"Ikki calls the cleaning robots _dust bunnies_ and gave them _cute_ names" Jaan says. "She talks to them like they are alive."

"The Captain wants to discuss non-ship matters on the bridge" Lass replies. "It distracts from our duties. That makes no sense."

Baron Jiayi holds a meeting with Doctor Zan, head of the stewards. "I expect afternoon tea every day at fifteen hours and a formal dinner in the wardroom with the senior officers and nobles. That will include Princess Baysan. A uniform or proper dress is mandatory. Imperial etiquette and seating by social ranking is expected. Am I making myself clear?"

The dinner meal is served according to Jiayi's demands. First officer Lori, Doctor Zan, Chief Engineer Ikki, and Third Officer, Princess Baysan show up in uniform. Yuri is wearing a suit as is Jiayi. Kai shows up in her boss dress.

Jiayi sneers at her. "What's this?"

"You have a problem with me coming as Boss Lady rather than Captain?" Kai says, leaning towards Jiayi.

"No."

"Good. Then I won't have to kill you." Kai drops her P35 Cobra, a second smaller pistol, several magazines, along with a handful of grenade rounds onto a tray on a credenza. "No weapons at meals."

Yuri and Baysan pucker up and biting their lips. Jiayi fumes as Kai sits down next to Yuri.

Yuri leans over, whispering. "Hon, must you always start stuff with him?"

"Yes. He expects it. It's a family tradition to get over on each other. He'll use you as a doormat otherwise. You need to learn to do it too, _dear_ " she whispers back.

"What are you two on about over there?" Jiayi growls.

"None of your freakin' business." Kai sticks her tongue out at him.

Ikki is scared silly by Jiayi.

"Kapitan, I'm impressed by your knowledge of etiquette" Jiayi says to Lori.

Yuri and Zan salvage the social interaction. Yuri embarrasses Kai with tales from their university years while Zan spins tales of the days on the Daichi Kaisu and Mische ships she was on.

Zan sits with the other stewards and Kasakabe in the crew lounge. "Jiayi is going to be the death of me with his demands for formal dinners and special menus."

"It is part of my duties as steward" Evgi replies mechanically.

Kasakabe grins at Zan with a blade out. "Want dead?"

Baysan looks at the deck her eyes tearing up. "Zan, I was like that, even worse… I'm so sorry."

Kai's custom of disarming for meals spreads. Baysan dumps a small arsenal on a tray. She and Kai trade malicious smiles. Lori and Ikki bring pistols. Soon, Yuri is putting a pistol on a tray. Zan alone refuses to take part.

"Why must you bring weapons at all?" Jiayi sneers, his teeth grinding.

On Thirday 298-1116 the _Cygne_ reaches Ulaginkiir. Lass reports on ships in-system within seconds.

"Captain, recommend quarters and manning our battery" Lori says.

"What's going on that requires that?" Kai asks.

"The disposition of the Imperial scouts and the Imperial naval squadron near the primary indicate they are prepared for combat."

"I see" Kai replies. "Quarters. Bring our weapons on line."

"Understood Captain."

As the Cygne goes to quarters, Yuri and Jiayi come on the bridge.

"What's up?" Yuri asks.

"Something's wrong" Kai replies. "Lori thinks the ships in this system are deployed for combat. I'm going with her experience."

The nearest Imperial scout signals the _Cygne_. "Ship entering this system, identify yourself and come to a halt for boarding and inspection."

Several scout ships are moving towards the _Cygne_.

Kai has Lass signal them back with proper identification. With things cleared up the _Cygne_ heads to Ulaginkiir.

Making orbit, Kai finds there is no X-boat activity. Other than the naval squadron, there are two merchants and a passenger liner in orbit. The liner and one of the merchants have battle damage.

"Kai, arrange a meeting with whoever's running things here in my, and the Emperor's, name" Jiayi growls. He leaves the bridge.

They go to Scout headquarters on the planet to meet with the base commander.

He nervously drums his fingers on the conference table. "Your arrival is most unexpected Magnate. The subsector's in open revolt. I haven't heard from Paradise, Lamante, or Sha since it started. There's a rumor that the Viscount and subsector government are at Sha but I have no way of confirming that. The X-boat routes are down and sending a scout is too high a risk.

I don't have the manpower or ships to do much more than defend this system. We're short of everything Magnate. All I can do for you is refuel your ship…"

Jiayi scowls at him. "Refuel my ship. I need to discuss this with my staff."

They return to the _Cygne_. Yuri briefs the senior officers.

As the briefing ends Kai says, "Kasakabe, Lori, my office."

"Muro, Lori, I know there's better information than what that punji gave my grandfather. I suspect we're not being told the whole story by the Navy or the Scouts. I don't want to walk into a surprise and we get shot to pieces or killed. What I need from you two is to find out what's really going on. You each have ways of doing that and I know I'll get good information. You have forty-eight hours to find out what's going on and report back, okay?"

Lori stiffens to attention. "Understood, Captain."

" 'Kay Boss Lady. Back two day." Kasakabe turns to leave.

"Oh, Muro. Try not to kill anyone, please."

Murotsu waves back as she disappears out the door.

The next day the base commander contacts Jiayi on a secure vid link. "Magnate, it has come to my attention that many of your crew are not Imperial citizens. There are rumors that you have Ginsharian and Ral Ranta mercenaries aboard. I'm sure you're aware our scout operations in the Glimmerdrift along the scout line running to the Anubian Trade Coalition have been met with near universal violence and combat from those…"

Jiayi cuts him off. "Supervisor Zabrat, I am operating on an _Imperial warrant_ from the Emperor himself. I _will not_ have _you_ questioning my methods of carrying out the Emperor's will. Are you questioning _his_ wisdom?"

"No Magnate."

"Good. I suggest you ignore such rumors and focus on defending this system for the Empire and on regaining control of the Delphi as I'm doing."

"Very good Magnate. Sorry to have disturbed you…"

Following that Jiayi holds a meeting with the crew.

"Where's your assassin?" Jiayi snarls.

"Doing Owato business for me which is _none_ of _your_ business" Kai snaps back.

Jiayi's jaw hardens. A vein in his neck twitches.

He turns to the crew. "The base commander called. Seems there's rumors about who's aboard this ship. Until we leave this system everyone will be in a Ling uniform whenever they leave the ship. You're only to leave the ship on official business and only if I or the Captain clear it." He turns and heads back to his suite.

Murotsu comes back aboard. She and Kai meet.

"Commander lie," Muro says. "Have lot food, stuff. Warehouse full. Base here, other place. Hold system good." She nods in the direction of Jiayi's suite. "More worry punji."

"I see." Kai strokes her chin. She turns on the ship's comm system. "Third Officer Temirzhan report to the Captain's cabin, immediately!"

Baysan knocks enters and bows. Her face goes pale seeing Kai and Kasakabe.

Kai takes ten slivers from a drawer and sets them on her desk. "Baysan, you're going with Kasakabe to make a deal with whoever it takes for us, as Owato, to acquire four thousand Imperial military food rations from the stores on this base. I'm sending you because you're better at talking to people than Kasakabe is. Don't return unless you succeed."

Baysan bows. "Yes Captain." She takes the slivers and departs with Kasakabe.

"Jiayi, Yuri, I need you in the wardroom for a briefing" Kai says. They join her and Lori. On the table is a pile of electronic files, smart sheets, and other stuff, much of it classified.

Yuri thumbs through the pile in front of him. "How'd you get all of this?"

"Classified. My prerogative as a Ginsharian naval officer" Lori replies.

"Dear, you really shouldn't be asking questions like that" Kai says.

"Kai's right" Jiayi growls, looking through the pile. "Give me the executive summary."

"Lori?" Kai says.

"The Delphians have successfully taken control of almost all systems in this subsector. Sha and Ulaginkiir are holdouts. There may be one or two others. The Delphians cannot take this scout base or other Imperial facilities that are well defended; they lack the military forces for that.

"Imperial forces are awaiting reinforcement and are deployed to retain control of this system. Sha is doing the same. Contact between the two has been lost."

"Delphian space forces are moving spinward to reinforce their border with the Imperium. Recommend we do not move in that direction or to Lamante as planned. Recommend moving back into the Glimmerdrift and out of Delphi space."

"There are reports that the Grand Duchy of Stoner has moved into several systems adjacent to their space and taken them over. This has cut the Ley Sector off from the Glimmerdrift."

"So, now what?" Yuri asks. "If we can't go towards Sylea where do we go?"

"Back the way we came" Jiayi answers. "We go back into the Glimmerdrift and head towards the Ley sector. That means granddaughter, you and your miscreants are going to be busy."

Kai scrunches her face up and sticks her tongue out. "Great. You know we can't go through the Maski Empire. Heron and the surrounding area are all pirates and syndicates. Then there's the Duchy of Stoner…"

"Is there a problem?" Jiayi growls. "You should fit right in with Heron. I thought you were on good terms with the Grand Duke too."

"Kasakabe and I might get a pass with Heron but with all the nobility we have on board and this being a Ling ship I'm not so sure it'd work" Kai replies. "As for Stoner, I don't want to deal with those nut bags at all."

"Then figure out an alternative route that doesn't involve going through this civil war."

Baysan and Kasakabe report to Kai.

"The four thousand food packs are aboard and in the hold Captain." Baysan sets four slivers on Kai's desk. "I was able to do everything for six slivers.

Captain, I took the liberty of getting this." Baysan points at a large metal case she and Kasakabe brought with them.

"What's that?" Kai asks.

"Twelve Imperial Army laser rifles" Baysan replies. I thought we might be able to use them.

"Very good _Second_ Officer Temirzhan. You can keep the other four slivers as a bonus for your success."

Baysan eats a smile, her eyes gleam. She takes the slivers and hands Kasakabe two. "We succeeded together Captain."

"You've come a long way since your father made you join my ship" Kai replies. "Keep up the good work and you'll be a Captain someday."

A Knight and his wife aboard the damaged liner have clamored for a meeting with Jiayi as soon as they heard he had arrived. Jiayi relents after putting them off for several days.

"Yuri, Kai you're coming to this meeting. Wear that Boss dress of yours Kai."

"Why the dress?" Yuri asks, as they walk off. "I thought the old punji hated that you're made."

Kai's shoulders slump as she looks at Yuri. "He has some plan in mind and intimidation is part of it. I think I'll have Baysan and Kasakabe come to."

At the meeting Jiayi and Yuri are in suits favored by the Imperial court. Kai looks the part of a syndicate Boss Lady. Baysan and Kasakabe are in dark outfits with the hoods up putting their faces in shadow. They stand near the cabin door.

The couple looks poverty stricken. Their clothes are rumpled and their appearance is disheveled. He needs a shave and her hair is un-coiffed.

"Thank you so much for seeing us" Sir Elrod bursts out. "We were headed to Bouvet on Boilingbrook until those _traitors_ attacked our transport. We've been stuck in this disgusting dump for over a month now…"

Jiayi looks disgusted, a look that Yuri and Kai emulate.

"Shut up." Jiayi growls. "You come to a meeting with _Imperial nobility_ and the Emperor's personal representative looking like _that_ and then think you can ingrate yourselves on me?"

"Onlar bu täqirä görä ölmäk lazim" Kai snarls.

Jiayi glances at the perscomm in front of him. " _Boss_ Lady Shapurin thinks you should die for that insult."

Kai nods at Kasakabe who pulls out a large sword, followed by Baysan, and they menace the couple.

"So what is it you want?"

They stand trembling. She gasps out loud.

"I haven't got all day" Jiayi growls. "Let's get this over with. It's clear you're here to try and get passage with us. _Sir_ Yuri you're the ship's Master, what do you think?"

Yuri sighs. "We're short on food and other sundries. But, I suppose we have a duty to take them. They are nobles. I'll need twenty thousand credits to provide provisions and pay the crew for their services."

Jiayi turns on the intercom. "Doctor Itzanahohk'u report to my suite please."

There is an uneasy silence until Zan arrives. Knocking, she enters giving a Ling style salute.

"You called Magnate?"

"Doctor Zan, we'll be taking Sir, and Lady Elrod on board as passengers" Yuri says. "Please make the necessary arrangements and assign them a cabin forward. Also, collect twenty thousand credits from them for payment of passage."

Zan bows, then gives Yuri another salute. "If you'll follow me Sir Elrod and my Lady I'll show you to your cabin."

Sir Elrod manages a deep bow nudging his wife to do the same. "Thank you so very much Magnate. We're in your debt."

After they leave Yuri turns to Jiayi. "Why all the drama? We could've just told them cough up twenty thousand and been done with it."

Jiayi grins broadly. "That was a lot more fun."

Kai and Kasakabe start laughing followed by Baysan. Yuri suppresses a grin.

"Bringing those two…" Jiayi points at Baysan and Kasakabe "…was brilliant Kai. I loved the look on that punji's face when they pulled those swords out."

Kasakabe shakes her hand at Jiayi. "You funny, punji."

"Shut up" Jiayi growls.

She points her sword at him.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Kai says.

Later, Lass asked Zan about the couple. "Kasakabe stared at them in the passenger lounge last night" Lass says. "I thought Lady Elrod would faint. Is this normal for nobles?"

Zan twists her lip up, rolling her eyes. "Many nobles, particularly low ranked ones like the Elrod's got their position through inheritance or purchase. They have the idea that they can do no wrong no matter what they do. Commoners, that is non-nobles, are often too polite and socially correct to say anything as this would be considered insulting. The result is, they get away with bad behavior."

The second day after jumping is Emperor's day. Kai and Yuri make the arrangements for the ceremony in the executive lounge. A portrait of the Emperor and members of the Royal family are set up along with items to complete the ceremony.

Jiayi makes sure Kai and Yuri are ready along with the Elrod's, and Princess Baysan. He personally instructs Baysan on what to expect. Jiayi decides that even though this ceremony was normally a "nobles only" occasion the entire crew could be present.

With the crew assembled in the executive lounge Jiayi begins the ceremony. "On the three hundredth day of each year every noble is required to publicly make their fealty to the crown known both by word and deed. We the nobility aboard the Imperial vessel _Cygne_ now make our pledges here and in public. Is everyone present ready to stand before our Emperor and make their pledge?"

Yuri, Kai, and the Elrod's answer in unison, "Yes, I am."

Jiayi steps in front of the shrine bowing to the Emperor's portrait. "I Magnatti Jiayi Hao swear my fealty, allegiance, and life in service to you Emperor Strephon the First. As a measure of my loyalty I give you five slivers of my own free will."

He takes each sliver and presses it to his forehead before depositing it in a gilt offering box along with a slip bearing witness to his offering.

The Elrod's in turn repeat the ceremony giving several thousand credits between them. Yuri then Kai each do the same giving two slivers apiece.

Jiayi turns to the crew. "Princess Baysan Temirzhan of Arshur, as a noble from a non-Imperial world do you wish to make a gesture of goodwill and friendship to Emperor Strephon?"

Baysan, dressed as Princess rather than a ship's officer, bows. "It is my world's honor to present Emperor Strephon this gift of goodwill and friendship between Arshur and the Third Imperium." She steps forward and places several large jewels in the offering box.

Jiayi helps her make out her slip.

He bows to Baysan. "On behalf of Emperor Strephon we thank you for your generous offer of goodwill and friendship, it will be rewarded many times over."

Baysan returns his bow and moves back to where she was.

Jiayi turns to Arttu and Ikki. "Master Chief Arttu Leppällä, Chief Engineer Kyllikki Leppällä, as commoners you are not required to participate but may do so if you are so inclined. Nothing will be held against you if you do not. Do either of you wish to come forward to make a declaration and offering?"

Arttu steps up without hesitation. "This is the first time in my life that I have been given the privilege and honor of attending a noble Emperor's Day ceremony. It's a great honor that you Magnate Jiayi Hao have invited myself and my daughter to participate."

He steps up to the shrine. Saluting the portrait Arttu recites his Imperial Navy oath of enlistment. He takes a handful of credits and places them in the offering box.

Jiayi assists him with the pledge slip.

Arttu turns to his daughter. "Your turn Ikki."

Ikki steps up. She looks around at everyone and at Kai and Yuri in particular.

"I owe so much to all of you for where I am today. How can I say no? Captain… um…. Lady Hao… oops… Shapurin has done so much for me; you all have."

She reaches in the offering box and takes out two slivers.

The nobles present are shocked.

Ikki turns and faces Kai. "Captain, I want to repay you for the great fortune you've given me. Your offering is on me. She puts two slivers she takes from her pocket in the box and then hands Kai back the two she put in.

She bows to the portrait. "Thank you Emperor Strephon for your wisdom in making the Hao's and Shapurin's nobles. They've made my life really kopa."

She takes a third sliver out and places it on her forehead as she saw the nobles do, placing it in the box. "I know I should give more but I only brought three slivers with me."

"Captain, Sir Yuri, Magnate… Oh, I'm _so_ nervous. Thank you all. I've got more than I've ever had. I want to return some of that good fortune. That's okay, isn't it?"

The nobles stand in stunned silence.

Jiayi pats Ikki on the head then squeezes her arm. "Yes, that's fine Ikki. Here let me help you with your slip. I think the Emperor should personally know that he has such incredibly loyal and generous people in his empire, like you."

He helps her with her slip. "You've made this Emperor's Day ceremony a very special one for all of us. I'm going to see to it that your message makes it to the Emperor himself. You should be proud." He bows to Ikki.

Ikki turns bright red and makes little noises.

After Ikki is finished Jiayi turns to the audience. As foreigners and commoners, it is not required or requested that you make fealty to our Emperor. I do thank you for observing the ceremony and I hope that you take something positive from it. Thank you all for coming."

Everyone mills around discussing the ceremony. Kai is talking to Lori and Lass. Jiayi and Yuri are next to them. Lass has questions about the proceeding and its purpose.

Sir Elrod and his wife walk up. He looks carefully at Lori. "Excuse us, can I ask something of you Miss? You see, you look familiar to me. Are you a _doll?_ "

Lori's eyes get wide. She pulls a small pistol from her jacket jamming it into Sir Elrod's face.

"Never call me that!" she screams.

Most of the crew has a weapon out now. Zan moves out of the way, her face a mask of horror.

Kai pulls a pistol from under her jacket and steps in. She points the pistol at Sir Elrod. It is centimeters from his face. " _On your knees_. Now! Or, I _will_ kill both of you where you stand."

"Kai…" Yuri says.

Kai doesn't look at him. "Shut up dear. I'm handling this as _Boss Lady._ You two know what that title means don't you?"

The two nobles nod their heads. They get down on their knees, Sir Elrod helping his wife.

Jiayi steps up. "It's clear you know what that term you used means. Do either of you condone or participate in _those_ activities?"

Sir Elrod looks at the deck. "Um, well…" His wife is sobbing.

"I thought as much" Jiayi growls. "If you mention this again, call any of the crew that again the Captain is free to take care of it as she sees fit. If I know her, and I do, she's going to let her security officers kill you in some gruesome way if she doesn't space you herself."

"Be thankful that the Captain is going to let you apologize to her First Officer. I doubt she'll give you a second chance. Am I making myself clear?"

"Perfectly Magnate" Sir Elrod says, still looking at the deck.

"Good" Jiayi snarls. "You better let anyone you know who's into that sort of thing know that the Emperor's very displeased about it. So am I. Get up."

They struggle to their feet.

"Go to your cabin and stay there" Jiayi orders.

They stumble off supporting each other.

Kai looks around the compartment. "I keep my word. No one calls a member of _my_ crew that, _ever_. I and nobody else aboard will tolerate it."

Lori looks at Jiayi then Kai. "Thank you."

The other Ginsharians wear faces of shock and surprise.

Jiayi looks at Zan. "Doctor, when your stewards make the evening meal set it for the entire crew, myself included. We'll be dining together this evening."

Zan smiles and salutes. "Yes Magnate."

The crew heads back to their stations. Zan stops Evgi. "We'll be serving fresh tonight. I'll help you select what to prepare. Those two nobles get military food packs. We have to serve them a meal but it doesn't have to be a _good_ meal."

An hour later, Evgi, Jaan, and Lass meet in her cabin.

"I misjudged the Aliens" Lass says. "I believed they were like those nobles, that they could not accept us."

"We all did" Evgi replies.

Jaan nods in agreement.

"They are not like that" Evgi says. "The Captain, the crew, even the Magnate reacted as we did. They defended us. Seeing it, it was hard to believe."

"The Captain forced those Aliens to kneel before the Kapitan and made them apologize to her" Lass says.

"It was contrary to all our basic programming" Jaan adds.

"Doctor Zan ordered me to give the two Alien nobles military food packs for dinner and then helped me assemble better food items for the crew meal the Magnate ordered" Evgi says. "She said, _We have to serve them a meal but it does not have to be a good meal."_

"The Kapitan told us during modification that the Aliens would act as Ginsharians in a crisis. I had doubts" Lass admits.

"We all did" Jaan replies.

 **Gurkishdamash system**

While the Cygne refuels, Yuri, Kai, Jiayi, and Lori meet to plan the jump for Sha. Lori, using her holo crystals, displays the system. They head back to the FTL event horizon. On the bridge Lori and Lass are piloting. Kai is in command.

"We have reached the FTL event horizon Captain" Lori says. "Engineering reports jump system charged. Navigation inputs for jump to Sha primary complete."

Kai sits quietly. "I feel like I did when we jumped for Pokhval'nyy."

Lori turns to face her. "We will succeed as we did there… Kai." She gives her a smile.

"You're right, of course" Kai replies. "Pilot, jump ship for Sha primary. Put us on the event horizon please."

"Understood."

After the ship successfully jumps, Kai leaves the bridge to Lori.

"Kapitan, permission to speak" Lass asks.

"Granted."

"Kapitan, the exchange between the Captain and yourself." Lass asks. "Is it common for non-Ginsharians to voice doubts or make non-sequiturs on watch?"

"Yes" Lori replies. "All non-Ginsharians and Aliens I have experienced do this. You can normally ignore these as irrelevant. The exception is a situation like the one you witnessed. The Captain was hesitating to make a necessary decision. She wanted consensus. I provided that so she could function efficiently. It is her need to have that as a Ral Rantan or Imperial."

"Understood" Lass replies. "Your response was made as part of your duties. I do not fully understand when it is appropriate. Request additional instruction on this function Kapitan."

The ship drops out of FTL into the Sha system.

Lass makes a sensor sweep. "Eighteen warships, ten merchant ships. Do you require details Captain?"

"Any closer than an hour to our position or able to fire on us?" Kai asks.

"No Captain."

"Are they Imperial or Delphian?"

"All are Imperial or of indeterminate origin. All of the warships are Imperial."

"Lori, let's get to Sha. Ahead one gee."

"Understood. Pilot one eight nine point two two seven by eighty two point one three six, one gee acceleration. Set electronics condition C."

The Cygne is challenged almost immediately. After some confusion their identity is confirmed and they are allowed to proceed to Sha.

Kai and Yuri stop by Jiayi's suite after docking.

"From what I know about them, what Lori and Kasakabe told me, and what I suspect reading between the lines, Stoner is a central figure in this collapse" Kai says.

"You know their leadership practices psionics don't you?" Jiayi replies.

Kai's eyes get big. "I knew it! I suspected that after thinking about things they said and did on Gazala."

"So, what're we going to do?" Yuri asks.

"The warrant I have was made with the assumption that there were a few isolated cases, mostly among the nobility and top business leaders, of activity contrary to the good order and running of the Empire. I assumed we'd be dealing with cases like Wu on Varakanimu. This situation is beyond our control."

"From what I know, shortly after Duke Jovian was killed I'd say that the Grand Duke planned this out very carefully. The assassinations, the exposure of corruption among the nobility, and starting this civil war were all part of a deep strategy. The Grand Duke is well known for wanting to reestablish himself as ruler over Sylea and bringing back the practice of psionics by the nobility."

"That would make us no better than the Zhodani" Yuri says.

Jiayi sits thinking. "We're not prepared to deal with psionics particularly if it's widely practiced. Going into Sylea is going to immerse us in a civil war. Our best course of action is to head into the Glimmerdrift and then to the Ley sector skirting Grand Duchy space. Plan alternate routes so we go through the larger Ling operations."

Ling's operation on Sha consists of a maintenance yard and a shipping facility. There is an orbital platform for passenger and cargo handling. Sha was the Imperial terminus for Ling's shipping line that went to Shugaadu before the civil war. Normally, one or more fifty thousand ton cargo liners would be loading or unloading. None are present.

Yuri acting in Jiayi's name meets with the management the day after arriving.

"We sent the big cargo liners to Shugaadu when the civil war started" the station manager tells them. "One was lost helping to move the subsector government here. We still have a dozen or so smaller ships in the yards under two thousand tons and mostly under a thousand."

"The Imperials are doing military ship maintenance in their yards and haven't given us much of that work. They don't trust our workforce and I can't really blame them. About a third of it struck shortly after the revolt started and haven't returned to work."

"What's with this two thousand ton transport you have on the list?" Yuri enquires. "It says _interned_."

"That would be the _Sarnak_. We had a contract with a Delphian shipping firm to install four triple pulse lasers along with a top of the line fire control system on her. We were doing some other modifications as well.

They told us they wanted these due to piracy from the Heron Federation in the Glimmerdrift. They said they were going to operate it on a run to Kaskagarin so we didn't think anything of it. It's common knowledge that piracy is rampant in that part of the sector."

"After the revolt started the Imperial Navy showed up and interned the ship. It's apparent the Delphian's intended it to be a warship once we looked at everything. The ship's boat hanger was doubled in size and the cargo bays are accessible in space where they weren't before. They had us add power systems that could have allowed installing weapons bays in them too. It would have made a pretty decent and powerful merchant cruiser."

"I see" Yuri says.

Jiayi nods. "Make the necessary arrangements for us to switch ships. I'll tell the governor and admiral that the _Cygne_ is available to them for service on loan from Ling.

Jiayi, along with Yuri, Kai, and Baysan go to meet with Count Mobius Thorrfin, the subsector governor and Rear Admiral Sganarelle of the Imperial Navy.

"Sir Elrod and his wife are currently on my ship. We picked them up at Ulaginkiir. Their transport was attacked by rebellion forces and damaged. They're dead weight to my executing that warrant. I'd like to leave them here if possible" Jiayi says.

"They're minor nobles. That warrant is more important. They can find quarters for themselves" Count Thorrfin replies. "So, how do you intend to go about making good on that warrant Jiayi? That ship you have hardly seems like sufficient means."

"Trying to restore commerce in this sector isn't going to happen until stable lines are formed whether I intervene or not. Until we know who controls what politically and economically there's no point to executing it here. For now I'm going to ensure that Imperial interests in the Glimmerdrift are stable and that the Grand Duke of Stoner stays out of Imperial business."

The Count shakes his head. "I still find it hard to believe the Grand Duke orchestrated the instability that is wrecking the Empire."

"He picked his targets very carefully" Jiayi replies. "It's like a stone dropped into a pond. The effect has rippled across the entire Imperium."

"What I fear is that the Emperor may be in danger" the Count says.

"It's certainly possible, but it's also something we can't influence from here."

"Yes, you're right Jiayi. I need to regain control over this subsector and you need to do the same over the Empire's economic interests in Sylea."

"Anything from Margaret?" Jiayi asks.

"No, her Highness hasn't contacted me or the Duke over Sylea or anything else. Of course with the X-boats down it's unlikely we'll hear anything from her anytime soon."

"Admiral" Jiayi asks. "Would you have anything that can match the _Sarnak_ 's four parsec jump range you might spare for an escort?"

"I'm afraid not Magnate. As you're aware, we're shorthanded here. I can't even crew every ship available."

"The Admiral's right Jiayi" the Count says. "I need to regain control over the subsector and that's going to take all the military forces I can muster. As you pointed out, the economy isn't getting straightened out until the rebellion is resolved and things stabilize."

The exchange of ships including making the necessary modifications takes three weeks to complete. Kai renames it _Orta Laki San_ from Ral Rantan for "Middle Way," or compromise. "It will allow us to move between Ling registry and a Ral Ranta flag if the name is already something Ral Ranta."

 **Elsewhere:**

They awake together. The room is small and has an odor to it.

She lets out a small gasp.

He stares back. "I know you, but _who_ are you?"

"I do not know but I recognize you" she replies. "Do you know where we are?"

The man gets up and walks to the window in the room. They are on the second floor of the building. Below there is a narrow cobbled street with people walking along it. A large smoke belching vehicle on metal wheels rumbles past. Across the street a heavy set woman opens a window and dumps a bucket of slop water into the gutter on the street below.

He turns back facing the woman. "I have no idea where we are. Do you?"

"I am really scared" she says.

He walks over to the bed and hugs her. She does not resist.

"So am I. We will figure this out together."

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "What do we do?"

"Figuring out who and where we are would be a good start. Look around for something that might tell us who or where we are."

The 'apartment' has two rooms. In the bedroom there is a dresser and wardrobe with clothes. In one corner are items for personal hygiene on a small table with a mirror above it. A chamber pot sits underneath. There is another a small table with an oil or kerosene lamp on it. They find nothing that might tell them who they are.

In the other room they find a small desk with blank paper and some writing implements in it. There is a small area they determine is for cooking and food preparation along with some items they think are food but have never seen before. Two chairs and a table with a kerosene lamp complete the furnishings.

"It smells awful" she says.

"Yes. It is also filthy" he replies.

"What now?" she asks.

"We will have to go _outside_ and try to find someone in authority."

She frowns deeply, looking at the floor. "Understood."

They go to the window and look at the street below.

"We are appropriately dressed to go outside" he says. "I do not like this any more than you seem to, but we have to find out who and where we are."

They leave the room and head for the street. She grips his arm tightly not wanting to let go.

Outside he stops a passerby. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the authorities are?"

The man he asks looks confused. "Ya mean like ta gov'ner err sheriff?"

"Yes, if they are the ones in charge here."

"Ta sheriff's office is right over thar." The man points.

"Understood. Thank you."

They head to the sheriff's office trying to avoid the mud and brackish water in the street.

Finding the sheriff they explain their situation.

"I'm really sorry, I don' know I kin really help ya with that" the Sheriff says. "Maybe Doc Borjin kin. Torrez, why don' ya take these folks ta see the doc."

They throw fit over having to go "outdoors." They start struggling with the sheriff and his deputy.

"Okay, okay, stay here" the Sheriff says. "Torrez, go find Doc Borjin n' git him over here."

Doc Borjin arrives.

"Look Doc," the Sheriff says "ya need ta examine these two. They ain't got no memory who they are er nothin'. They don' even _look_ like locals. Look how white their teeth er."

"Alright, I'll examine them" the Doctor says.

"You're right Emmett, they aren't from around here. They clearly have amnesia too. Worst case I've ever seen or heard about. They aren't sick or hurt that I can find."

"So, how'd they git here?" the Sheriff asks.

"Got me."

"Whata we do with 'em?"

"You have any money?" the Doctor asks.

They look confused. "Wait," the man says. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out two small silver bars. "Are these money?"

The Sheriff and Doctor stare at the two slivers.

"They got money, that's fer sure" the Sheriff says.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" the Doctor asks.

The man points across the street. "When we woke up we were in a room over there."

They go to the apartment building.

The Sheriff questions the landlord.

"Ya got me Emmitt. They paid their rent fer sixty days, cash" he says.

"They give ya a name?"

"Nah, just cash. Were real quiet."

"It would seem you have a place to stay and adequate funds for now" the Doctor says. Why don't you get comfortable with your accommodations, buy some food and necessities, and once you're settled in we can work on the amnesia problem. Emmett, why don't you check on them in a day or two to make sure they're getting along okay?"

Kai sends Kasakabe and Lori out on intelligence gathering missions as soon as they are planet-side on Sha. "Get information on the situation here and the subsector. Be on the lookout for high value cargo."

Kasakabe is gone several days. "Find base far side planet. Lot arms, ammo. Few old man guard." She shows Kai pictures.

"Perfect!" Kai replies. " _We_ are going shopping. From what Lori tells me old model military firearms are excellent trade items on Asher and Kaskagarin. If there's anything there more modern, like heavy weapons, we can trade those on Kaskagarin at a premium."

Kasakabe takes Baysan and Lass back to this facility the next day to find out exactly what is there.

"Yuri dear, could you drop by Ling corporate and get us a barge and ship's boat?" Kai slides up to him and kisses his cheek.

Yuri squints at her one eyebrow raised. "Should I even ask why?"

Kai kisses him again. "No."

Within a few days she has loaded dozens of containers full of obsolete weapons and other military equipment from several depots on the ship.

"In confusion there is profit" Kai tells Kasakabe as they watch the latest load delivered.

Jiayi is called by Count Thorrfin the next day. "Jiayi, I know you and your crew are trying to get that merchant cruiser ready to depart, but really. I've had complaints from a number of our bases about wholesale looting for the last week. It's as if the Vargr have been here..."

The day after jumping Lori comes to Kai's cabin. "Captain…"

"You know the rule in here Lori."

"Sorry, Kai. Request permission for Ikki to zero gee the aft cargo bay."

"Why?"

"We, that is, the Ginsharians, and Murotsu, want to play" Lori says.

"Oh, that ought to be good" Kai replies. "Go ahead, and have fun."

"Thank you… Kai."

Kai smiles. "One of these days we'll fix that glitch."

Watching the Ginsharians and Kasakabe dart around the bay is amazing. Ikki joins in although she is nowhere near as capable. Zan gives it a try until she starts to feel queasy. The Ginsharians help her out of the bay into gravity.

Then it is Yuri's turn. He shows considerable grace in letting them thump on him as they play some sort of game of Tag. Worn out he sits beside Kai.

"They're too much for me."

"At least you tried dear" Kai says. "They'll respect you for that."

Baysan gives it a try only to find she is completely helpless in a zero-G environment. Kasakabe comes to her aid to the extent of providing some instruction and minor beatings for her failures.

"Poor Baysan" Kai says. "She's trying hard but Kasakabe is a brutal teacher."

"What're you talking about?" Yuri replies. "Kasakabe made sure I'll be black and blue for a week. Of course, I won't admit that to her. If I did she'd see it as a sign of weakness."

"So, you are getting to understand _us_ " Kai replies.

"Us?"

"Ral Rantans" Kai says. "Being Owato I'm legally a Ral Rantan, so is Baysan. Believe me, it was impressed on me that was a fact. I was told learn Ral Ranta and their customs or die."

11


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Forbidden Knowledge**

The _Orta Laki San_ arrives at Asher. The ship makes orbit on the night side of the planet. From orbit, the surface is dark and there are no signs of civilization. The results of a scan show small settlements scattered over the surface.

"Lori, we'll send down the ship's boat for trade" Kai says. "After we're done we can head out to the nearest gas giant and refuel. I think that's a better option than using one of the lakes. I really don't want to take the ship down. The information I have says criminals and others not wanting to be found come here to hide out. They're not above trying to shoot us down or take the ship. That's a risk we don't need."

After trying to raise some of the settlements on the comm system Lass establishes contact with one of the larger ones using a primitive binary code radio signal.

The landing party, with Yuri and Kai as diplomats, Lass as pilot, Kasakabe for security, and Evgi and Zan to find vendors assemble in the hanger. The Ginsharians wear environmental suits. Everyone else wears full coverage clothing with moisture resistant boots. Zan gives everyone an electronic insect repelling device.

They arrive on the surface just after dawn. A blood red sun peeks over the horizon. It is cool and there is a light fog. Smoke rises from many of the buildings in the town. A small train puffing out grayish smoke heads into it. In a wide bay on the far side are steam and sailing ships riding at anchor. The town is compact and dense. The buildings are multistory with thatched roofs.

They land a few hundred meters from the edge of town. Trees partially obscure their view.

"Everyone ready for this?" Yuri asks. He opens the ship's outer hatch. A strong musky odor, the smell of smoke, and rotting vegetation slams their senses.

"Whew!" Kai exclaims.

"No kidding!" Yuri adds.

Zan and Kasakabe make faces of disgust. The Ginsharians have the visors on their environmental suits up. They retch and gag falling to their knees.

"Close that hatch!" Zan shouts.

Yuri quickly closes it. Kai moves to the cockpit and turns on the air filtration system at maximum to remove the smell. After several minutes the ship's interior air is odor free again. Zan tends to them.

"I don't think they're going to be able to go off the ship" Yuri says.

"We were assigned to go on this mission" Lass says. "We _will_ go. We will have to keep our suits sealed. That was our mistake; we _will not_ make it again."

"Alright, we'll try this again" Yuri says.

This time the Ginsharians have their visors down and locked. They head into town.

The ground they are walking on quickly goes from firm to soft with everyone sinking in up to their ankles in muck and mud. They slog towards an elevated road about a hundred meters away. Everyone has to keep pulling their feet out of the muck and support each other to avoid falling down.

They finally reach the road. It is cobbled and firm.

"Ugg!" Zan exclaims. "I'm covered in mud."

"We all are" Yuri replies. He looks at Kasakabe who is spotless.

She grins and points at the grav belt she is wearing. "Not stupid."

Yuri and Kai find the governor and sheriff.

"Y'all need to keep them fancy energy guns on yer ship" The Sheriff says. "That's too much temptation. Somebody might try ta grab one from ya. Nobody much cares about ya havin' a pistol er a scattergun."

"We understand," Yuri replies. "That won't be a problem."

Kai says, leans in, towards the governor. "I'll give you two hundred Armitech ten millimeter submachineguns with two power battle sights for a line of credit to cover all our expenses and some of your men to keep things safe while we're here. Ammunition too."

The governor's eye brows pop up. "That's mighty generous of you. If you can deliver those you have a deal."

Kai smiles. "Give me a time and location, and they're yours."

As they leave, Yuri turns to Kai. "Wasn't that a bit generous on your part?"

Kai shrugs. "It's not like they cost me anything. Besides, old low tech weapons like that aren't in demand. I'd be lucky to get a couple hundred credits each for them on Kaskagarin. Here they buy us bodyguards and a month's worth of supplies for the ship."

The first chance Ikki gets she forces Jaan to go with her to check out the technology. "It'll be fun."

"Not from what Evgi told me" Jaan replies. "I will have to be suited up the entire time."

Ikki finds a blacksmith's shop.

Jaan looks questioningly at Ikki. "We can perform these tasks easily using less effort."

They watch the blacksmith cast a replacement gear for a steam wagon.

"You want to see my shop?" Ikki asks. "I'll even make that gear for you."

"I've never been ta space er gotten ta see a high-tech shop before" he replies.

On the ship Ikki, Jaan, and Arttu show him the propulsion plant. Ikki uses a manufacturing center to make the gear for him.

He looks at the finished part. "Ya made it better 'n faster then I could'a imagined. It'da take me a week ta make one 'n it wouldn't a been half as good. I gotta ta try 'n get something' like that."

"There's somethin' else I'd like ta ask ye about. Ya see, me daughter left Asher fer Sarkam 'bout a year ago." He pulls a tattered paper flyer from a pocket and unfolds it showing it to them.

It calls for people to immigrate to Sarkam. There are hearts and notes drawn in the margins.

"I know how you feel" Arttu says. "I'd never want to lose Ikki. Have you heard from her?"

"Not a word since she left" the Blacksmith replies. He chews on his lip and is on the edge of tears.

"The Captain says we'll be at Sarkam in about eight weeks" Ikki says. "We'll look for her when we get there and at Kishdish and Kaskagarin since we're going there too."

The third day at Asher Zan takes Evgi shopping at the town's market. While the odors are bothersome to Zan, Evgi is still in an environmental suit. He manages to not wear the helmet and has a filter mask instead.

Two heavily armed men the governor provided as escort and to "pay" for things are with them.

They wander through the ramshackle stalls. The sellers seem grouped by product. Two boys pull a large grav sled for them. After wandering through the goods section, they start looking over the food.

"This is food?" Evgi asks. "Nothing here looks like what we have on Ginshar. Even what you serve on the ship does not look like this."

"This is how many of the things I serve start out" Zan replies. "I suspect Ginsharian food starts out more like you, in a lab. Most worlds get food like it is here and prepare it like I've taught you."

Zan stops at a stall with split animal carcasses hanging in it and a selection of cuts out. A young boy fans the area to keep insects away.

Zan pulls out a med scanner to check the meat. "With meat products, you have to check everything with a med scanner in places like this. We wouldn't want to get the crew sick serving something rotten."

The boys towing the sled and the guards peer at the test instrument. The stall owner appears slathering praise on them with a well-rehearsed commentary on his products.

"Could we get prepared samples?" Zan takes hers finding it acceptable in flavor if tough.

Evgi looks at his in fear. He manages to chew and swallow the piece. "That is different from anything I have ever eaten."

Zan picks up a piece of meat. "How much would this be?"

The owner weighs it giving her a price.

"Fine" Zan says. "I'll take forty pieces that size."

The owner's eyes get wide. "Yes ma' Lady! Right away!" He starts frenziedly cutting.

She stops at a stall selling shellfish. As she starts to discuss his products with the vendor, Evgi asks "What are those?" He points at what looks like a rock in a bin full of rocks covered with water.

The vendor hands him one.

Evgi eyes it suspiciously. "This is a rock."

Zan takes it from his hand giving it to the vendor. "Could you open it please?"

The vendor produces a sharp heavy bladed knife deftly opening the shell.

Evgi stares at the open bivalve. "What _is_ that?"

"Can you prepare a couple for us to try?" Zan asks.

"Open wide!" Zan tells Evgi as she puts one in his mouth.

She can see a look of pleased surprise on his face as he swallows it. "That tastes exactly like cube one thirty-two."

"Really?" Zan replies. "We'll have to compare. I'll take two hundred of those, three hundred if I can get them shucked."

Finishing their shopping, the boys up to four now, strain to tow and push the heavily loaded grav sled, when a couple comes up to them.

"We would like to purchase passage on your ship if that is possible" the man says. "We have money." He shows Zan and Evgi several slivers holding them out with both hands. "You can have all of our _money_ if you will take us."

"Where do you want to go?" Zan asks.

One of the guards speaks up. "Doc, this here man 'n woman… They don' know who they is er how they came ta be here. "Ye might wanta talk ta tha gove'ner 'n sheriff 'bout 'em."

The man says, "We want to go somewhere the opposite of here. Please take us."

"They do have money for passage" Zan replies. "Since our escort thinks we should talk to the authorities about you how about you go to…"

"They kin wait over at ta town hall fer ya" one of their escort says, half pointing his weapon at them.

Zan and Evgi make their way back to the ship's boat and put the purchased food away.

"Let's go" Zan says. "We need to see those passengers."

The governor meets with them. "They showed up a few weeks ago, don't know who they are or how they got here. They had some money and a place to stay so we didn't concern ourselves too much."

"They ain't been no problem er anything if that's what concerns ya" the Sheriff adds. "Very nice people if'n ya ask me."

"Okay," Zan says. "Two slivers for mid passage to Kaskagarin. If you want to get your things, we'll take you aboard right now."

They return half an hour later and go with Zan and Evgi to the ship's boat. On the way up, Zan keeps trying to come up with an explanation for them. After a long silence, Zan says, "You know, it'd be easier if you had names. They could be temporary ones until we figure out what your real names are."

"Could you suggest names for us?" the man asks.

"Mische names aren't going to work" Zan replies. "Mine is Itzanahohk'u, for example. That makes them hard to pronounce and spell. I think we should keep it simple. Do you have any suggestions Evgi?"

"Petr, Bell" Evgi replies. "Will those work Doctor?"

"That was quick. What made you come up with those two names?"

"They seemed correct" Evgi replies. "I cannot give you a more detailed explanation as I have none."

He says "Petr," she says "Bell."

Zan brings them aboard at the passenger quarterdeck. "This way please. Before I take you to your cabin I need to run a few routine medical checks to ensure you didn't catch anything while you were on Asher. Do either of you take any medications?"

They say "no."

Zan finishes her examination then takes them to their cabin. She goes back to the infirmary to look over the results.

They have uniformly colored hair. Bell lacks body hair. Neither has moles, freckles, or other skin variations. She notes how they seem relieved to be on the ship in an artificial environment. "I need to do a full medical screening on them."

The ship goes FTL. Shortly afterwards, Lori gets a small metallic case from her cabin and heads to Kai's. Knocking and entering, Lori puts a finger to her lips indicating Kai should be quiet. She opens the case taking out a small electronic device pointing it away from herself she sweeps it around the cabin. She taps the display several times setting it down. "I do not want Lass listening in."

"Why all the secrecy?" Kai asks.

Lori opens the case taking out two holo-crystals. "These."

Kai eyes them. "Okay, what's so special about those crystals? You've shown me Ginsharian holo-crystals before."

"These do not exist" Lori replies. "More accurately, they are not supposed to exist. They are supposed to contain a history of Ginshar."

Kai eyes Lori over raised eyebrows. "The history of Ginshar is not supposed to exist?"

"Correct. I cannot be sure what is on the crystals. I have not looked at them. I am terrified to try."

"Because of Petr and Bell I decided someone needs to look at them. I trust you most. It _has_ to be a non-Ginsharian." Lori says. "If a Ginsharian did it, it would threaten the existence of our model."

Kai shakes her head. "I'm not getting this. What's the problem with having a history of your world? What's those two passengers got to do with this?"

"I do not know" Lori replies. "No Ginsharian does. Ginshar's history is never brought up. As for Petr and Bell, I suspect they are related to Ginshar in some way."

"Okay" Kai answers. "So, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Look at them. Someone needs to know what we could be involved in. I am worried about what we will face when we return to Ginshar. I do not think we will be retired or modified." Lori is looking down rubbing her legs.

"Then what?" Kai asks.

"I think we will be scrapped. That is, killed."

" _Why_? What possible reason would they have for doing that?"

"We will be heavily… contaminated by exposure to Aliens."

"But, Ginshar agreed to all this" Kai replies. "Wouldn't that defeat the purpose they put you here for?"

"No. Ginshar will extract the data we gained, then to completely purge our memories Ginshar will scrap us. You represent a serious threat knowing the nature of Ginshar so you are disposed of too. I was involved in one of these operations and remember it even though I am not supposed to."

Kai stares at Lori mouth open. "Okay, I'll look at them. I want Zan to look too. If what you're saying's true, then it won't make any difference. She's the academic, not me."

That evening, Kai and Zan look at the crystals. Ginshar goes back millennia. It was founded to create an "ultimate" version of humanity, a utopia where man would advance beyond his physical boundaries.

Different versions were tried: Androids, cyborgs, robots, and an androgynous asexual race, among others. All ended in disastrous failure. The current version is back to a two-gender society that blends the best results of previous attempts. The amount of wealth spent on this is staggering. Ginshar started making people to order for Alien buyers and manufacturing mercenary military units to generate revenue for continued experimentation.

Individual Ginsharians are cogs in an organic machine. Interchangeable parts in a society that is a life form of its own. When an individual becomes dysfunctional, or corrupted, they are viewed as a cancer cell in a body; something to be removed and destroyed.

Ginsharian society works like a massive computer. Individual Ginsharians are made to perform a specific function or functions. Manufacturing follows a pre-determined process that is self-improving; built in intelligent design. Each model performs their function or functions interacting with others as required to carry out a task. All the trappings of society like uniforms, titles, and such are purely for the benefit of Aliens. They are an annoying necessity to allow Ginshar to sell their products and interact with other races.

"They're nothing but lab experiments, petri dishes with their names on them" Zan says. "Whoever's behind this sees them as disposable. Ginshar is so secretive because they don't want their knowledge of bioengineering and genetics to get out."

Kai frowns deeply. "Ginshar is a horror show. What concerns me is how thoroughly entrenched they are in dozens of systems spying and experimenting."

Zan puts her hand over her mouth and gasps.

"What?" Kai asks.

"Look at this." She shows Kai the failure rate for some of the "complex" models Ginshar makes. Ones like Lori or Lass have rates higher than ten to one.

"They started with twenty or more Loris to get the one we know." Zan starts crying. "To do that… To waste so many lives…"

Kai's jaw is clinched as Zan points to more data.

The "Experiments," and the "Dolls" Ginshar sells have a secondary function to collect intelligence and pass it back to Ginshar. Ginshar eventually collects and then dissects them in a lab to get the information. It is apparent that even the Ginsharians aboard could meet that end.

"I've had conversations with Lori where she said she's as human as I am" Kai says. "She said she was intelligently designed not randomly created. With what's here, that's not true. It's a lie she's been taught to use."

There is _nothing_ on who the motivating force behind all of it is. The crystals have nothing on who initially settled Ginshar. There is no list of leaders or leadership.

Zan looks through the medical data. She audibly gasps putting her hand over her mouth. "My god! They do limb and even whole body swaps. They literally make people from parts."

"Look here! Every Ginsharian is the same blood type. This says they have _modular-_ genetic material and artificial components in their genetic structure. It's as if they were made to be interchangeable and to be modified at will."

Zan points at more data. "They all have electronics in their bodies to enhance their performance. They aren't implanted like yours or Muro's, they're _grown._ Nano-circuits are a natural part of their development. Their genetics allow them to grow electronic circuits. How is that possible? They have literally billions, maybe trillions of organic electronic circuits in their bodies."

"So, our Ginsharians are like that?" Kai asks.

"Almost certainly" Zan answers. "If they are it'd show up on a detailed medical scan. I'd miss it using the ship's equipment if I wasn't specifically looking for them. They're really small and mixed into their organic cellular structure according to this data."

"Lori will agree if I ask her," Kai says. "I suspect the others might get suspicious if we wanted to scan them. Leave that for when you have a reason to do one."

Zan nods. "I'll try with the ship's equipment, but its basic medical gear. A scan at an advanced hospital or medical center would be better. Captain, you know at some point we're going to have to tell them…"

Kai sighs deeply. "I know. But before we do, I want proof."

Zan smiles. "You know, I disagreed with your decision to get made, but I can see Murotsu was right. You're a great fit as a transporter."

"Thanks, Zan. For now, scan Lori. Do Petr and Bell too. Make up some excuse. Oh, make absolutely sure you say _nothing_ to anyone, Lori included, about what we discussed here. Lass could be listening. Also, make sure you're off-line from the ship's central computer when you do."

Two days later, Zan does a scan of Lori.

"Zan, I have a strong urge to stop you. I am fighting that" Lori says.

Zan bites her lip and nods. Finished, she loads the results in a perscomm, not the ship's mainframe. "Want to see the results?"

"Is it bad?" Lori asks.

"No, just the highly weird Ginshar stuff I've come to expect."

They go over the results. There are billions of nano-circuits throughout Lori's body. Zan is unable to determine what they do. "I want to try something." Zan takes out a tone generator. "Can you hear that?" She finds that Lori can hear well above and below human hearing.

She finds Lori can pick out minute variations in color. Zan turns the lights in the compartment off. It is pitch black. "Can you see me?"

"Yes Zan. You are a faint glow."

Zan takes out half a dozen tongue depressors. "Try to catch these before they hit the deck." She throws them at Lori who easily snatches all six out of the air.

Zan holds up a perscomm displaying a page from a book. She shows it to Lori for seconds. "Read and remember what's on the display."

Lori recites it back perfectly. Lori picks up the perscomm. "I can tell you if it is on without looking and what is on the display."

"You can? That's absolutely incredible. How?"

"I do not know. I can. Touching and holding electronics also makes me feel more energetic and alert" Lori replies.

Zan smiles. "Lori, you're an amazing piece of bio-engineering. I'll show you the genetic test results once I have them."

The Orta Laki makes orbit at Kishdish. They contact the science station. "You should keep your ship at two to three thousand meters Captain. That's well above the bug population. Use your boats to haul water to the ship from our compound."

While the ship is refueling Zan meets with Kai and Lori about her findings. "The genetic samples I took from Lori were ruined. I'm not sure why. The ones I did for Petr and Bell have anomalies but look pretty much human. I'm going to need better test equipment to do more on that part of our research."

"So why were Petr and Bell on Asher?" Kai asks. "Why don't they need anagathics like Lori and the others?"

"I can't tell you" Zan answers. "I can't even be positive they're Ginsharian until I can type Lori. I do have a theory about what they were doing on Asher though. Do you know what a _blind experiment_ is?"

"I was designed to be a pilot and first officer not a scientist" Lori replies.

"I'm afraid I didn't take much science at university" Kai says.

"A blind experiment is one in which the participants don't know they're part of it" Zan says. "What if Ginshar did that here? That is, put them on Asher to live as non-Ginsharians in an alien environment? They don't know why they were put there or that they're Ginsharian."

"That's crazy" Kai replies.

"Not if you're trying to learn about the social norms of other civilizations" Zan replies. "It makes perfect sense from a scientific point of view. It makes even more sense when the world doing it can make people to specification. I'd bet Petr and Bell aren't the only ones either. It'd be easy to prove once you knew what you were looking for."

"What would we be looking for Doctor?" Lori asks.

"News feed in the systems we visit about similar incidents to the one we know about. Individuals with unexplained amnesia that showed up out of nowhere, mystery people with no background, unexplained individuals or couples. We could go back in the records twenty or thirty years."

"This is very dangerous" Lori replies.

"How dangerous?" Kai asks.

"If Ginshar considers this classified we are in extreme danger. If we messed up an experiment, then we are in even more danger. Captain, recommend collecting more data."

"I agree with that" Kai says. "That still leaves the genetics situation."

"I might have an answer" Zan says. "I suspect that Ginshar can make people that don't need anagathics just as they can make ones that do. I don't know what the difference is, but I bet it'll show up in testing even with the ship's medical equipment if I can get good samples."

They depart Kishdish for Kaskagarin.

"I understand the two passengers we picked up at Asher are now part of the crew. Why's that?" Jiayi pointedly asks Kai.

Kai exhales heavily. "Zan has been asking for more help. She says they're capable and didn't have any reason to stay on Kaskagarin. As Captain, I make decisions about crew. Aside from that, they're working out well as hands and I don't have to pay them a lot."

Jiayi looks at Kai through narrow eyes. "You sure there isn't more to it?"

"No. They're new hands needing work. I started them just like Baysan" Kai replies.

"So, granddaughter your husband informs me that you plan on doing illegal business at Kaskagarin."

Kai looks at Yuri frowning. She turns back to Jiayi. " _We_ have an agreement that I can do Clan business when the opportunity arises. It has. What I, Kasakabe, and Temirzhan do in that respect is _none of your fa'tu business_. However, out of courtesy I'll tell you… This time."

"I plan on selling some of the SuSAG pharma I have on board to a syndicate in exchange for information and to raise capital. I'm going to buy military grade weapons I plan on selling at a premium to Tanvyr Faybo on Sarkam. Those'll supplement the ones I acquired on Sha."

"You're not opening Ling up to criminal charges, are you?" Jiayi asks.

Kai looks at him like he's stupid. "No! If you bothered to look at the data on Kaskagarin you'd know that sort of thing happens all the time there. I'll be able to maintain a public persona as a noble, if you're meeting the Emir and other government officials."

Jiayi smiles and nods. "Thank you, Kai. I'll take your word on that. Don't go too hard on poor Yuri, he still has a lot to learn."

Zan comes to Kai with a new problem.

Kai is rubbing her temple. "What's it this time?"

"Petr and Bell Captain," Zan says. "They've become listless and depressed since they started work. At first I thought it was something to do with their assigned duties. Then I noticed they stopped having this behavior when they're together. Off duty I've noticed, and not just me, they spend all of their time together. I figured that it was something Ginsharian so I ran some tests on them."

"And?"

"They produce a unique pheromone that effects the emotional and physical state of the other. They're literally inseparable. They _have_ to be together as much as possible. It also proves they _are_ Ginsharian."

Kai rubs her forehead, exhaling heavily. "Ginshar is… evil. That's the only word for it. To do that to them."

"They're fine as long as they spend some time every hour or so together. I modified their work schedules so they stand watches together and are off together. Ikki moved Petr forward to run the auxiliaries room."

"So, other than that they're working out?" Kai asks.

"Yes, Captain. They're every bit as good as our other Ginsharians."

"Be careful Zan. _Don't_ say that around _anyone_ on board. They're hired crew, nothing more. And, they _are not Ginsharian._ "

Zan continues to look at the information on the crystals. She tries to find the reason Lori's DNA samples were ruined.

Zan looks for information and references to anagathics. She finds considerable information about their being necessary for "stability." There is barely anything on longevity mentioned.

Zan puts the crystals away and heads to Kai's office. "As you know Captain, Lori's genetic samples were ruined but I was able to type Petr and Bell. I think the reason was a lack of anagathic in the samples. I want to do is take a new set of samples, apply some anagathic to them, and see if that keeps them from degrading."

Kai calls Lori to report to her office.

"Are you okay with that?" Kai asks.

Lori thinks for a moment. "I want to know the truth about myself and Ginshar. I want to know if I am human or something else. Yes… Kai I am good with that. When can we do this Zan?"

"Bring a dose of anagathics to the infirmary I'll do it right now. It won't take me more than a few minutes to get the samples."

At the infirmary Zan takes each sample she needs putting in a tiny drop of anagathic. "If they remain stable I should have results in a day or so. Whatever the outcome, you know we'll all still see and love you as Lori Sixteen. This changes nothing." Zan hugs her.

It is late night by ship's time. Zan sits in the small lab in the infirmary. The tests are complete. She stares at the screen with the readouts mouth slack. "This _can't_ possibly be right." she stammers, shaking her head.

She runs the series again. The results are the same. She runs her hand through her hair. "I've never seen anything remotely like this."

Zan works on the sample results the rest of the night trying to understand what she is looking at. The limited capacity of the ship's medical equipment makes things slow and difficult.

After twelve hours Zan has had enough. She takes the samples and locks them in the medical safe. Downloading all the data onto her perscomm she erases all the data off the ship's computer making sure that the backups and chrono log entries are gone too. She heads to her cabin perscomm in hand.

The next day Zan gets with Lori and Kai. Lori looks apprehensive.

"So Zan, did you get results?" Kai asks.

Zan looks down. "Yes, I did, at least to the limits of the ship's medical equipment."

Lori is looking at the deck. "This sounds bad."

Zan smiles. "Not bad, just really, really Ginsharian weird, and all of us are used to that. You have and don't have human DNA."

Kai looks at Zan with a raised eyebrow.

Lori looks confused. "I am not human but I _am_ human?"

"It's complicated" Zan replies. "Let me give you the results and I'll try and explain. Lori, you and the others, have what I'm calling _Tri-xeno-nucleic acid_ or TXNA _._ I couldn't find any analog to your genetic make-up in the database so I had to invent a term for it. You have the most unique and amazing genetics I've ever seen."

Zan sets her perscomm on the desk and using a holo-emitter puts up a display of Lori's TXNA. She puts up a typical human DNA chain next to it.

"That one is yours. The one next to it is a typical human DNA chain like Kai or I have."

Lori looks at hers. "Mine is _totally_ different. I am not a human, am I?"

"It took me some time comparing it to a human DNA strand to figure out the difference" Zan says. "You're about ninety to ninety five percent human. Petr and Bell are about ninety eight percent."

"My _TXNA_ does not look ninety percent like the DNA you are showing me" Lori replies. "It looks more like thirty percent, if that."

"That's what I thought at first too" Zan says. "Watch this."

Zan manipulates the results and portions of the TXNA display melt away leaving something very similar to human DNA but with obvious gaps in it.

"That's your human part. It's like Petr's and Bell's, about ninety eight percent human maybe a bit less. What Ginshar did is attach a third strand of genetic material to the two in a typical human B-DNA base pair sequence. They replaced about two to three percent of the base pairs with ones that allowed the third strand to be attached. They did the same thing with Petr and Bell.

With human DNA, there are four building blocks that make up the pairs." She shows Lori and Kai those. "These are the RNA sequences. For humans, the types are: G, A, T, and C.

Your TXNA has a bunch of other types in it. Some the ship's medical program recognized like D, Y, X, and I. There were a lot of others present that it couldn't type including most of that third chain. I also discovered that you have elevated levels of many metals like zinc, silicon, mercury, and copper in your body.

I think that has something to do with that third strand. I think that third strand is what gives you the unique abilities you have."

Zan looks at Kai. "I'll need a state-of-the-art genetics lab to test the samples to learn more about how all this works. Maybe if we go to Shugaadu…"

"I'll talk to Jiayi" Kai replies. "I want to know the truth and you really have me curious about this."

"Me too" Lori adds.

Zan looks at Lori. "You're more than human and that's so amazing."

Kai goes looking for Jiayi. "Papa, we _need_ to go to Shugaadu before we head back to the Ley sector."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. We _need_ to go. It's critically important. Trust me on this papa, _please_."

Jiayi looks at her carefully studying her eyes. "It's a small request, and I can see what's going on with our operation there. Take us to Shugaadu… After Sarkam. I want to make sure _your_ deal with that smuggler is legitimate."

Kai hugs him. "Thank you, papa."

Zan and Kai get together afterwards.

"While the crystals don't say exactly who or what they are there are references to _real_ Ginsharians repeatedly on them. It seems it's these _real_ Ginsharians behind everything." Zan looks conflicted.

"It's that bad?" Kai asks.

"Lori and the others… They're… They're organic robots. "They're made to specification then programmed to act in specific ways."

"No wonder Ginshar wants to hide this" Kai replies. "So that's why they have that weird DNA then?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the case." Zan tears up. "I need more details on their genetics first, but I think that third strand of nucleic acids acts like electronic circuits. I think Lori and the others don't have millions of circuits in them; they have _tr_ _illions, maybe several orders beyond that._

Kai gasps. "We need to keep this quiet, very quiet, for now. Don't tell Lori what you just told me."

"That's the other thing" Zan replies. "From what I've seen on the crystals I think Ginshar knows we know."

"How?" Kai asks.

"I think the real ones are espers like Murotsu only in different ways. That, and Ginshar has an insidious spy network. Any one of the Ginsharians aboard could've given information to that network, Lori included, and not even know it."

Kai chews on her finger. "This whole situation has me scared Zan, really scared. This is spinning out of control. Ginshar is playing with the fabric of the universe and we've discovered what they're doing. I don't think they'll take that well. We need to find something we can use to stop them from getting rid of all of us."

9


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Three crimes and a promotion**

The Orta Laki arrives in the Kaskagarin system.

"There are two warships of three thousand tons and an Imperial scout" Lass reports seconds after their arrival. "All three have weapons off line and have not scanned us actively." She starts to rattle off their armament, bearings, crew numbers, and other data.

Kai sits patiently listening. "Looks pretty routine to me."

"Captain, that it is standard reporting for us" Lori says. "If this were a Ginsharian ship we would be at quarters, locking weapons on them, then demanding they leave the system or surrender."

"That's a _bit_ extreme for a Ling merchant ship" Kai replies. "Go ahead and call quarters if it makes you feel better, but don't target anything, please."

"Understood. Pilot, sound quarters" Lori says.

Three minutes later Lass reports ship is at quarters with batteries on-line and ready.

Jiayi storms onto the bridge. "What's going on Kai?"

Kai looks tiredly at him and shrugs. "The Ginsharians are paranoid about an Imperial scout and two Kaskagarin warships. It makes them feel better to be ready for a war."

A customs boat docks to the ship after they make orbit.

"I'm afraid your ship is too large to dock at the starport planet-side" one of the customs officers says. "We can arrange cargo and passenger transfer for you."

"That's okay" Yuri replies. "We have our own ship's boat and barge for that along with several air rafts. Besides, we really aren't bringing in that much cargo and have only a few passengers as you can see from our manifest."

"There are fees, forms, and permits required to do that instead of using a certified local firm" the official replies. "It could take considerable time to get them completed and approved. Until then, you cannot use your own craft here commercially. I can recommend several good firms however."

Yuri calls Jiayi to the ship's quarterdeck. Jiayi arrives with Evgi, Jaan, and Kasakabe all armed to the teeth.

"What're your names?" Jiayi snarls.

"Are you _threatening_ us?" one of the customs men stammers.

"Yes, I _Baron_ Jiayi Hao am threatening you. Your names or you don't leave this ship alive."

The crew behind him point their weapons at the customs men.

"Tell me or not; either way the Emir _is_ going to hear about you two when I meet him and the royal family later today. Or, you can approve our operations with the Ling representative that I've already contacted and be on your way."

The head customs officer's eyes start darting around. "Oh, I'm so sorry Baron. I didn't realize your ship was with Ling Corporation. We can clear you right away for business operations." Hurriedly they sign off on the forms and data handing copies to Yuri and leave.

The news feeds are running stories about Imperial nobles visiting Kaskagarin and the state reception and dinner for them. While Jiayi and Yuri arrange the diplomatic side of things Kai is busy with ship's and personal business.

"Okay, we're going down in a couple of hours. Zan, take Evgi with you in the Isotta and get with the Ling rep to arrange things for the passengers and get our cargo off loaded. See what he has in legal cargo and passengers for Sarkam. If you could please, find out from him what's going on at Sarkam too. I want a full manifest, if possible."

"Jaan and Lori are going with us to pilot and provide a show of security" Kai continues. "Baysan, granddad, and Yuri will be with me in the ship's boat. Muro, go down in an air raft and meet with the syndicate. Find somebody who has real power and can make introductions for a drug and an arms deal. Any intel you can get would be helpful."

The day after arriving Kai, Murotsu, and Baysan leave mid-day to meet with a syndicate boss named Siyov. They arrive at a nightclub that has not opened for the day. It is them, some of Siyov's men, and a few "entertainers." They get checked for markers and tattoos at the door by two of Siyov's men.

"Baysan, wait at the bar" Kai says. She and Murotsu are taken to a large table.

"Welcome Boss Ladies" Siyov says, getting up and bowing.

"The pleasure is ours Boss Siyov" Kai replies, bowing back.

At the bar Baysan sits down next to several of Siyov's men.

"You look awfully young and way too refined to be in this business" one of them says. The others snicker and nod.

"I'm apprenticing to be a courier with the Owato Clan but I'm really a Princess from Arshur."

That gets a roar of laughter.

She looks at the guy giving her the hardest time and pulls a blade out shoving it within centimeters of his chin. "Keep insulting me punji and I'll _kill_ you."

He acts only mildly surprised and starts to reach for his own weapon.

Kai and Kasakabe look over at the bar to see what's going on.

Boss Siyov turns to look too. "Hey you two! Whatever the fa'tu is going on over there knock it off. Airi play nice with the girl and stop interrupting our meeting."

"You any good with that blade?" Airi asks.

"I'm okay, but I have a lot to learn before I'm anywhere near as good as my Boss over there. She could kill everyone here and you guys couldn't stop her. I've seen her do it too."

"So, you do anyone?" he asks.

"Do?"

"Yea, you know, kill somebody?"

Baysan hesitates. "A Vargr. He was part of a crew that tried us. I was really scared but I did it."

Airi smiles and nods. "My first was like that. Nearly pissed myself I was so scared. It gets easier though." He signals the bartender for some more drinks. "You want another?"

Kai slides Siyov a light sliver. "I'd like to know who I can go through to sell some pharma and the name of a weapons dealer that does military grade stuff."

Siyov nods. "That shouldn't be a problem. Stiglitz can supply whatever you want in military grade weapons. Watch him closely. He's a slimy little worm."

"For drugs, I'd go to this platform." Siyov shows Kai a world map with the location. "There's plenty of buyers there. Watch yourself though. That platform is heavily defended and not all of the buyers are honorable. So, now that business is done we should spend a few minutes getting to know each other." He sends a couple of his entertainers to get drinks.

Kasakabe looks at him in disgust. She taps the table. "Like girl. No do guy. Kill."

Kai snickers. "She's such a great conversationalist."

Boss Siyov laughs as the entertainers set drinks out. "And you Captain?"

"I'm married" Kai replies. "My grandfather is an Imperial Baron and my husband and parents are Imperial nobles. Kasakabe's apprentice over there is a Princess from Arshur. We have to scoot pretty quick as we have to go to a social at the Emir's palace this evening.

My husband, Sir Yuri, and grandfather Baron Hao are doing some legal commerce deals with the Emir. I needed information to make some less legal ones. Now we're set." She smiles at him.

Boss Siyov looks surprised. "What a deal you've got going! Playing both sides and are out of reach of the police. _That_ has to be nice."

"It works out well." Kai downs her drink. "We make good money. Well, we really have to be going. I'll try and talk my grandfather and husband into stopping by to meet you since your business here is legitimate."

Kai and Kasakabe start to get up.

"I look forward to it. It'd be a first to have nobility like that in here" he replies.

"You already have." She turns towards the bar. "Princess Temirzhan we're leaving."

Baysan looks at the men. "Told you I'm really a Princess." She turns and bows towards Kai. "Yes, Lady Hao, I'm coming."

On the way back to the ship Kai says, "Baysan, Kasakabe and I made a deal with that Boss. You're going back to his place tomorrow morning to go with his men on a collection run."

"Experience" Kasakabe adds. "Need do."

"Yes, Boss Ladies" Baysan replies bowing.

"I'm letting you take the Isotta" Kai adds.

"Scratch, beat bad" Kasakabe adds.

Baysan cringes. Her right-hand trembles, and she rubs it in a fist.

Ikki asks Lori and Lass to come to her cabin.

Lass is looking around. "I do not understand _decorating._ "

"Jaan gave up" Ikki replies.

"He told us" Lori replies. "Is this about finding Kriti?"

"How'd I know you'd figure that out big sis? Please, I know you two can do stuff like that. I've seen all that shiny gear you have for spying on people. I _know_ you can find her if she's here."

"Kapitan?" Lass asks.

"Permission granted. Find Kriti if she is here" Lori orders.

Ikki jumps up and hugs them. "You girls are the best. I love you."

The Ling agent meets with Yuri and Kai.

"What do you know about Sarkam?" Yuri asks.

He sneers. "They're nothing but smugglers and criminals."

Yuri gives Kai a dirty look.

"Have you been there?" Kai asks.

"No, I can't afford the time off world or the cost of a round-trip passage. Besides, I wouldn't gain anything out of it."

"So, they're not a legitimate government?" Yuri asks.

"That's what I'm told. They smuggle everything we ship there to Nekhi."

"We'll find out when we go then" Kai says. "Tanvir better not be if he wants to live."

The agent and Yuri look oddly at Kai.

Kai rubs her forehead and looks exasperated. "We have a _contract_ with Tanvir. _He_ gave _me_ and Kasakabe his word. You _know_ what that means."

"Okay I get it," Yuri says. "Honey you're right, he better be legit. I really don't want to know what you and Kasakabe will do to him if he isn't."

The agent continues to look oddly at them.

Yuri sees his expression. "The Magnate has an Imperial warrant that allows him to clean up any activity contrary to the good order of the Empire, in Imperial space or not. We have Ginsharian and Ral Ranta mercenaries aboard to take care of problems.

The agent's eyes get big. "I swear I'm clean! I'M CLEAN!"

The evening of the second day at Kaskagarin Jiayi holds a meeting with Yuri and Kai in his suite.

Yuri speaks up. "The word on Sarkam is they're smugglers. Most of the legitimate businesses on Kaskagarin won't do business with them."

Kai interrupts. "I need one hundred tons of cargo space. That leaves five hundred for you guys."

"Can I ask what you're shipping there?" Jiayi asks.

"No."

"Fine. Yuri, get five hundred tons of top value cargo for shipment to Sarkam. Now, what's the information you have on the legitimate side of things?"

"Our agent can arrange the cargo" Yuri says. "I think we sufficiently terrorized him by mentioning that we could legally kill him for doing things you might disapprove of. The government says that immigration to Sarkam is ongoing but the price for departure has kept the numbers small. Nekhi is supposed to be a client of the Farreach Margravate. Word is the Farreach controls the system."

"Serves them right" Kai mutters.

"The government here won't sell Sarkam arms or military equipment either" Yuri adds.

Jiayi looks intensely at Kai. "What kind of weapons are you getting him?"

She sticks her tongue out at him.

Yuri looks at the overhead and shakes his head. "If you two are done, several business leaders say the biggest weakness in this portion of the subsector is a lack of shipbuilding and repair facilities. The yards here, on Sarkam, and Mishkiner can only build small non-jump ships."

Jiayi perks up. "How many orbitals do we have at Shugaadu?"

"Five" Yuri replies. "Two large, three small."

"It might be the right time to expand our operations in this sub sector depending on what we find at Sarkam" Jiayi replies. "Shugaadu and Binim are well defended but given what we're hearing about the Farreach Margravate I think there's big money to be made in selling ships to everyone else."

Yuri looks oddly at him.

"What?" Jiayi growls.

"Now I know where Kai got her crazy streak from."

"Stick with politics" Jiayi sneers. "You're good at that. Let Kai do the deals. What have you got going here granddaughter? I'll bet it's about a million in arms and probably a couple of drug deals to finance it."

Kai looks disgusted. "That's about right, if you must know. I'm shopping for enough Instellarms manufactured equipment to supply five hundred men with military grade weapons. Everything I've heard says Faybo will gladly buy the lot at a premium price because he's scared the Margravate will move in."

"Then our plans dovetail nicely" Jiayi replies.

With Miracru Tradecorp's operations in the Glimmerdrift in chaos, security manager Voors and his assistant Vlahakis found themselves stuck on Kaskagarin. An enterprising businessman, Voors sold off the Miracru ship he had to a pirate crew and used the proceeds to open Stellar Security. His willingness to operate on the edge of legality soon had his new company contracted with a number of firms, not all of which always did things legally.

Voors sits in his office sipping a drink, feet up on his desk, reading a perscomm.

Vlahakis knocks and comes in.

"What's up Vlahakis?"

Vlahakis tosses a smart sheet on the desk. "You'll never believe who showed up."

Voors looks around the perscomm at the sheet without picking it up. "Don't ruin my day asswipe. What are you on about?"

Vlahakis points at the sheet. "Captain Hao, that's who. Only it's _Lady_ Shapurin now. Seems she got married to an Imperial noble."

"Hao? The one from Grand Endeavor?" Voors picks up the smart sheet. "That Hao?"

"Yep" Vlahakis replies. "From what I hear she's got that bitch Kasakabe with her too. Her grandfather, _Baron_ Jiayi Hao and her husband Sir Yuri Shapurin are with her. Even has some Princess from some backwater shit hole tagging along."

Voors gives Vlahakis a sinister grin. "I hate fucking nobles. I think some payback is in order here. After all, that bitch ruined what was a plum corporate ride for us."

Vlahakis grins. "Yea, boss that sounds like just what she needs, some payback. So, what do you have in mind?"

The next morning Kasakabe sees Baysan off. Baysan is wearing body armor and has her weapons. "Baysan remember, no regret death. Confident face danger. Willing criminal. Win. No fear, no regret 'kay?"

"I will be victorious Usted Kasakabe. No fear." Her stomach knots up with it.

"Salamat!" Kasakabe gives her a bump on the shoulder.

At the club Baysan goes with Airi and a second man to collect what people owe Boss Siyov.

At the first couple of locations things go smoothly. At the third she points out several scams the owner of the bar is running that could be very bad for him and his business if they got out.

"Hey, that was pretty sharp of you" Airi says as they leave.

They arrive at a small club to pick up the payment for liquor and other 'items' that had been provided to the owner. He lacks the money to pay and a gunfight breaks out.

Baysan and Airi take cover behind the bar, unsure where their third man is.

Airi ducks back behind the bar after blindly firing several rounds. "Do'na! I can't get a shot. You stick your head out there and you'll get blasted."

A laser cuts through the bar.

"Do'na! We gotta do something! We're targets here."

Baysan pulls her bow out. She unfolds the view screen turning it on. Taking an arrow, she holds it just over the top of the bar moving it back and forth. She has three more fingered. There is beep and she looks at the screen.

"Watch."

Airi looks at her in disbelief.

Baysan aims in the general direction of the target and looses the arrow. There is a loud explosion and the fire slackens.

"One down." She instantly notches another arrow searching for another target.

Airi eyes get wide and his mouth falls open. "Whoa! Can you do that again?"

Lori knocks on Kai's office door and enters. "Capt… Kai, can I talk to you?"

Kai puts down the perscomm she is using. "Of course, I always have time for you. What is it?"

"Kriti, the girl Ikki wanted to find, she is on Kaskagarin."

"So, Ikki talked you into helping find her, did she? Where is she?"

"Ikki talked Lass and myself into it" Lori replies. "She is employed… The file used the term _indentured_ , by a club on a platform at two seventy-two point six four west by twenty-one point three seven north. Her employer is named Roland."

"I see" Kai replies. She shuffles through some smart sheets on the desk and pulls one out looking it over. "He's on the list. He deals drugs as a sideline to his club. I'll give him a call and set up a deal for her and some drugs. Get Ikki in here if you would please."

Ikki arrives.

Kai looks at her. "Ikki we found the Blacksmith's girl, well, Lori and Lass did."

Ikki starts wiggling and bouncing around. "Captain you're the best. I love you so much."

"You may not when you hear the rest" Kai replies.

Ikki comes to a halt, looking down.

"She's indentured to a nightclub owner and drug dealer named Roland. Since I have Clan business to conduct I'm going to call him and see if we can make a deal for her. Lori, please have Lass make a secure link to that platform's comm system if you would."

Kai gets linked to Roland. "Hi! This is Boss Lady Hao of the Owato Clan. Boss Siyov in Raub Tepe says you might be interested in some Synphoria…"

"Yes, I can supply say, five thousand tabs of SuSAG manufactured for seventy slivers if you're interested. Fifty? Not a chance. How about this. I have an interest in one of your entertainers. A girl named Kriti. I'll take her contract and fifty for the tabs? Deal? Great! When can you make payment? Tonight? We should be there about twenty then. Great! See you then."

Kai puts down her perscomm. "You owe me ten slivers Ikki. After all, I didn't say I'd do this for free."

"Okay Captain. I'll pay for her. I have to go to my cabin for the slivers."

"This is important to you, isn't it?" Kai asks.

"You gave me a chance when nobody else would Captain. I want to pass my good fortune on."

"I will pay half" Lori says. "Ikki _is_ my sister. This is important to her, I will help."

Kai looks at them shaking her head. "Alright. I'll comp her fee and cover the cost of her contract."

Ikki gets a huge grin and starts wiggling around. "Thank you, Captain! You're really the best! I love you so much."

"Don't thank me yet" Kai replies. "You two are going with us to get her and you'll be responsible for her once we do. Make sure you bring weapons and wear body armor."

When Baysan returns to the ship from her collection run, Kai orders her report to her office. She and Kasakabe are waiting.

Baysan bows deeply. "You requested my presence Captain, Usted?"

"Yes Baysan" Kai replies. "Kasakabe and I have been discussing your performance. We feel you're ready to be made into the Clan as a full member. Boss Siyov tells me you performed excellently today and you already speak passable Ral Rantan.

We can make that official at Shugaadu. Are you ready to take that step? This is a big decision so you don't have to answer right now. You can take your time and think about it. Just remember, there's no going back if you do."

Baysan gets down on her knees bowing deeply.

"Captain, Boss Lady, I accept. I'll do it."

"Calalli!" Murotsu hits Kai's desk with her fist.

"Have a seat." Kai points to a chair next to the one Murotsu is in. She digs in a desk drawer and produces a bottle of od su and several glasses.

"A toast to your being a member of the Owato Clan."

They raise their glasses. Kai and Murotsu together say "Scanli ölümäk!" (To your glorious death!)

Baysan pours a second round. Ilk öldümäk! Düscmän diz csömelmäk. (I'll kill them all! My enemies will cower before me.)

"Things will be easier for you Baysan." Kai downs her shot.

"Murotsu 'kay?" Kasakabe says.

"What Muro is saying is when we're doing Clan business like we are here you can be more informal with us now."

"So… Kai and Murotsu are okay here?" Baysan asks.

"Kai, Murotsu, Captain, Boss, Boss Lady are all acceptable in informal settings. I'm still Captain and Murotsu is still Boss Lady in formal ones."

Zan knocks on the office door and sticks her head in. "Captain, can I enter?"

"Of course, Zan, what is it?"

Zan produces a cake with 'Congratulations Baysan' written in Ral Rantan on it.

They stare at her and the cake.

"I know you aren't like Muro so how did you manage that?" Kai asks.

"I've been studying up on Syndicate rules and behavior and took a chance on things."

Murotsu shakes her hand looking slyly at Zan. "Good!"

"I think you deserve a bonus" Kai adds.

Zan sets the cake down. "Baysan, you can cut and serve."

Baysan looks confused. There is no knife or implement to do that on the tray.

"Oh, come now," Zan says. "You're a walking arsenal like Muro is."

Murotsu and Kai start laughing. Baysan looks embarrassed and slides one out.

"You're giving me serious doubts about not being an esper Zan" Kai says.

Zan looks around the room avoiding Kai's gaze.

"You can tell Baysan about Muro now that she's going to be made."

"Esper?" Baysan starts passing out slices of the cake. "What's that?"

"Psi" Murotsu replies.

"Psionic" Kai adds.

"Really? I know people like that exist and that they're supposed to have incredible powers. Are you like that Muro?"

Zan smiles. "So, you can finally call her Murotsu."

Murotsu looks through Baysan. "Psi big secret. No tell. Talk later 'kay? Shugaadu get test." She turns to Zan. "Say nothing. Die do."

Zan crosses her arms. "You know I'll keep your secrets. My ancestors would flay me for eternity if I didn't."

"I have to take a psionics test?" Baysan asks, shivering.

"Yes" Murotsu replies. "Pass good, train. Fail, no dishonor. Still do job." She looks at Zan, shaking a hand at her. "Test too."

The day after Baysan is made Kai takes her as a bodyguard to a meeting with an arms broker. They fly over a neighborhood of Raub Tepe consisting of densely packed multistory buildings. There is a drizzle of rain falling.

Baysan looks down at the narrow, crowded streets, and clutter of wires between the buildings. "There's nowhere to put down Captain."

"We can land on the roof of the building if we have to." Kai hands her a portable scanner. "Here, see if you can find a marker for Sepang Import - Export."

Baysan scans the area with the air raft making a slow circle.

"It's in that building there." She points ahead of the air raft.

"Okay, take us down and see if you can find a spot to park" Kai replies.

Baysan finds a spot on a side street. She puts the hood on her jacket up and gets out opening an umbrella, holding it over Kai. They head for the building where Sepang Import - Export is located.

"Ready?" Kai asks.

Baysan smiles. "Yes Captain. This should be easy after that collection run."

"It's Lady Hao today."

Baysan nods. "Yes, Lady Hao."

They find Sepang Import - Export on the third floor of the building. From the outside, it is nothing but a door with the name of the company on it. The outer office is an unoccupied dusty mess. In the office beyond they find a short, pudgy, troll-like, balding man with a pointy nose, wearing pince-nez glasses, and a cheap suit, sitting at a desk.

"May I help you ladies?" oozes out as he looks up, giving them a nasal snicker.

Kai curls her lip up, her eyes narrowing. "It's _Boss Lady_ you little troll. I'm ranked syndicate and you'd be wise to remember that without me having to remind you. You're Stiglitz, right?"

"Yes, Boss Lady" he hisses, rising to bow to her.

Kai slides a smart sheet towards him. "I want to purchase some Instellarms. I want five hundred advanced combat rifles in nine-millimeter, one hundred with the grenade launcher attachment, half-a-million rounds for them, five thousand grenades for the launchers, four nine point five centimeter recoilless rifles with one hundred rounds, four nine-millimeter revolver guns with another eighty thousand rounds, one hundred sets of advanced combat armor, and five hundred sets of load bearing combat harness. It needs to be inventory accessible in no more than ten standard shipping containers.

I'll pay you one million Imperial credits for the lot and provide two hundred and fifty large right now as down payment. You have ten days to deliver and everything has to be Instellarms, no knock offs. Do we have a deal?"

Stiglitz sits looking at the sheet. "It might be difficult to get what you want so quickly." He gives Kai a thin smile. "Maybe a premium would…"

Kai pulls her neural pistol out and shoves it in his face. " _Don't give me that kaa little man!_ "I heard you do big arms deals all the time. Who the is'su do you think you're dealing with here? I'm Owato Clan. Fayda mäz siz öldümäk. (Try robbing me and you are going to horribly and painfully die). "One is more than fair. Can you have what I want in ten days or not?"

Stiglitz makes a nasal snickering noise. "Yes, Boss Lady. You can't blame me for trying to get a better deal now, can you? I'll let you know in a few days where to pick up your shipment. Where can I leave a message, or contact you?"

"Contact the Ling merchant ship _Orta Laki_ in orbit. Ask for Lady Hao. Be discrete. You don't want me or my people coming back here because there's a problem."

"Of course," Stiglitz stands, bowing slightly. "I'll be in contact Lady Hao."

"Then we have a deal. The items on that list from Instellarms in ten days for one mega credit Imperial." Kai sets a case she brought with her on his desk opening it. "This is two fifty large as down payment. You don't deliver and Owato _will_ come for you."

Stiglitz snickers. "No worries Lady Hao. I've sold to Ral Ranta clans before. Everything will be in order."

Kai nods. Baysan follows her out.

Outside Stiglitz's office Kai sticks her tongue out. "Ugh! What an offensive little punji. I need a shower after that."

"We both do Captain."

"I almost hope he doesn't deliver" Kai replies. "We'd be doing the universe a favor killing him."

They start laughing as they walk down the stairs.

On the way back, Kai says, "I have another job for you when we get back to the ship. I want you to go with Zan on a special mission I gave her" Kai says. "Don't pry into what she's doing. Your job is to protect her. You're her bodyguard okay?"

Baysan bows. "Yes Captain."

Zan and Baysan leave the ship in the Isotta shortly after Kai returns. They go to the central archives. They spend most of their time there over the next few days. All Baysan is allowed to do is watch Zan from a short distance or haul boxes of old documents from the shelves to her and return them.

Back on the _Orta Laki,_ Zan reports to Kai. "I think Ginshar's put people on dozens, maybe hundreds, of worlds as much as a hundred light years from their system. They seem to put two types of people on a world.

The first type are like Petr and Bell. Amnesiacs who can't be explained. They're there ten to thirty years then they disappear in some unexplained way.

The second group are individuals who show up with no past and always get into a significant position where they work on stuff related to robotics, bio-engineering, computers, or some other area one would expect Ginshar to have an interest. Sometimes these people disappear other times they die of old age or natural causes.

I have appointments to meet several of them tomorrow and the next day."

"Very good Zan. Thank you for that effort" Kai says. "I want you to take Kasakabe _and_ Baysan with you for protection when you meet these people."

"Is that really necessary Captain?"

"Lori said she had a strong urge to attack you when you tested her right? What if these people have a similar instinct programmed into them? You could be in danger. I'll tell Murotsu to not kill them if they do try and assault you."

Kai gets Murotsu and Baysan in her cabin. "I don't want the police or some government official getting involved in this. That means you two don't physically assault or kill them. Incapacitate them, protect Zan, and leave. We need deniability."

Kasakabe nods. "Never there."

"Exactly" Kai replies. "Never there. Take this." Kai hands Murotsu a small box-like device. "If you get the chance plug it into the guy's computer like this and wait for this light to turn green."

The interviews initially go without problem. The first two are with an engineer and a professor at one of Kaskagarin's universities. Zan tries to surreptitiously collect their DNA but cannot get good samples. At the third and last interview, the professor goes off on Zan pulling a hand gun out.

Kasakabe slices him before he can fire, rendering him unconscious instantly.

Zan's hands shake as she collects DNA samples she treats with anagathics. She does a med scan of him as he lies slumped on his desk.

"Fix wound. Never here. Make look accident" Kasakabe says as she taps his computer.

Back on the _Orta Laki_ Zan tests her samples. The professor has DNA like Petr and Bell and has implanted non-organic electronics. It is clear he is Ginsharian.

Zan finds Kai.

"This is spinning out of control." Kai rubs her forehead.

Zan looks worried. "The more I learn about Ginshar the more terrified I get. They're into espionage and intellectual theft on an incredible scale."

"Kasakabe told me back on Boilingbrook that Lori knew my grandfather was coming because of Ginshar's spy network. I understand now how right she was. Ginshar's spying is insidious. They're everywhere.

If it isn't people they manufactured to do it, its robots or spyware they inserted in other society's electronics."

"So now what?" Zan asks.

"I don't know Zan, I don't know. I suspect what we're doing _will_ get back to Ginshar, if it hasn't already. When it does we're going to be in deep trouble. For now, leave it alone. When we get to Shugaadu we'll get our group tested and see where things go."

Kai, Kasakabe, Lori, Lass, and Ikki head out in an air raft shortly after sunset to the platform where Roland's club is located.

Lass makes the platform taking the air raft in once she contacts the defenses. Maneuvering down narrow streets they arrive at the club. Glittery signs and flashing lights make it as bright as daytime.

Kai leans forward. "Lass, wait here for us. Make sure you're not being targeted."

At the club Kai and Kasakabe bypass the line outside and go to the door where security men stop them. "Boss Ladies Hao and Kasakabe here to see Roland" Kai says. "We're expected." Both Kai and Kasakabe show the doorman their tattoos.

He nods. "Go on in. He's in the VIP section."

They thread their way through the packed club.

"Lori, you and Ikki wait at that table." Kai points to an open table across from the one Roland is at.

Roland looks at Kai. "You the lady selling Synphoria?"

Kai can feel the hairs on her neck rise and tingle. Kasakabe is nowhere in sight. "Yes, I'm Boss Lady Hao."

She sets the case on the table opening it. "Five thousand delivered right on time. Now, fifty slivers and the girl."

Roland grins evilly "I'd like to renegotiate our deal."

Kai's jaw tightens. "We had a deal. Fifty slivers and Kriti for five thousand tabs. Are you reneging on that?"

"Well, you see, I don't have fifty…"

Roland explodes in a shower of blood and body parts from a flurry of blade strokes. Blood and bits of him fly everywhere splashing on his entertainers and men.

Lori is on her feet, pistol drawn. "Ikki! Pistol! Engage!"

Ikki stares at Murotsu slaughtering Roland, jaw slack. She doesn't move.

"Ikki! Pistol! Engage!"

Kai gets her Cobra out as Lori fires on one of Roland's men who is drawing a gun. Boom! Boom! Boom! He goes down.

The entertainment girls scream, scattering. Kai grabs and pushes Kriti down. "Stay here!"

Kasakabe hacks down a second, then a third man. Kai gets her weapon pointed at another man further away. The laser targeting system beeps as it locks on. She tears him apart with a full magazine of gauss needles. The sight of him coming apart stuns her. The needles saw a path across the crowded nightclub.

Lori continues to fire controlled bursts taking men down. Ikki is frozen in place eyes wide. Kasakabe hacks down a girl to get at another man who fumbles getting his gun out. She tears him apart.

Kai starts to reload, her hands shaking. A bartender stands up from behind the bar with a shotgun. He pumps it and starts to aim at the group. Without thinking Kai points her Cobra in his general direction and lets go with the grenade launcher. It detonates in the bottles on display behind him. He dives under the bar in a shower of glass, liquor, and shelving.

Kai manages to get a new magazine in her pistol. She grabs the case of Synphoria pulling it off the table moving partially under it with Kriti. Kasakabe is racing across the nightclub slaughtering everything in her path. Guests, entertainment girls, waitresses, even the security and gangsters are running in every direction and away from Kasakabe. She throws darts, stars, and knives at men taking them down as she goes.

Roland's men fire wildly as they flee. Lori has pushed Ikki down and now is popping up over the table firing on one target after another.

A minute has gone by. Many of Roland's men along with lots of patrons lie groaning, wounded, on a floor that is littered with dead bodies. The club is empty, the dance music still playing. Kasakabe has the bartender who had the shotgun at blade point.

"Where office? Where safe?" she hisses.

Kai and Lori get up.

"Muro! We need to get the fa'tu out of here! Lori get Lass to the door with that air raft, _now_! Take Ikki and Kriti with you." Kai pushes the girl towards Lori.

Lori grabs Ikki and Kriti pushing them towards the exit.

Kasakabe shouts, "Go! Get pay. Got tab?"

"Yes, I have them. You going to be able to get back on your own?" Kai starts for the exit, cobra out. A man peeks out from behind an overturned table. Kai blasts the table with a grenade sending him sprawling across the floor.

"No problem! Call, pickup later."

As the air raft shoots away from the platform, streaks of weapons fire passing its sides, Ikki sees that Lori was hit on the right side of her torso. There is blood starting to show through her bodysuit.

"Lori you're wounded!"

Kai, sitting up front, turns around to look. "How bad is it? Do you need medical attention?"

"I am functional" Lori replies. "Evgi or Zan can repair me."

Kriti says, "I think I'm goin' ta be sick…"

It is early morning, Kai and Murotsu sit in Kai's office. In a few hours they are going to pick up the arms shipment.

Murotsu leaves as Yuri comes in with a tray with kava and biscuits. "I thought we should have breakfast together."

He hands Kai a cup of kava as she gets a biscuit. "So, where are you two off to today?"

Kai takes a sip of her kava. "It's Owato business."

"I _know_ that" Yuri replies. "I think as your husband you could tell me more than that. I really don't relish the thought of finding out from some news feed that you've been arrested, or worse killed, doing one of your deals. Look at last night."

"We're going to pick up a load of military arms at a port on the far side of the continent. There's very little risk. I'm taking Baysan, Lass, and Ikki too."

"Add me to your list. I'm going."

"This is an _illegal_ arms deal…" Kai replies.

"I know that. You said its low risk so I'm going along."

Kai gets up going over to a locked cabinet on the compartment bulkhead. She takes out the neural pistol she got for her birthday. "Here. You'll need this. I'm taking my Cobra because I'm not used to using that brain scrambler yet."

Yuri looks at the pistol, turning it over in his hand. "Can you tell me the plan?"

"You can go with me in the Isotta. Lass, Muro, and Baysan are taking an air raft and will go ahead of us. They'll make sure that the meeting isn't a trap and provide security while we're on the ground. Ikki will follow us down with the barge to pick up the containers with the shipment. I put Lori and Zan on bridge watch. Lori will have secure comm links with us so we can talk without being overheard. Evgi and Petr will man up our batteries, just in case."

"After Murotsu and her team make sure everything's safe I, we, meet with the arms dealer, a sweaty little troll named Stiglitz. We inspect the shipment and if everything's right I give him seven fifty large." She points to a case next to the desk.

"He leaves, we load the containers and we're done. Murotsu and the others leave after we do and we can make dinner reservations. I know a good club we can all go to."

"Sounds like you have everything planned" Yuri replies. "It'd also be like you to have this whole thing blow up in our faces."

"Would you _stop_ reminding me about my mistake at the university?" Kai replies.

Yuri gives her a sarcastic smile. "So, when do we leave?"

"In about an hour."

They meet in the ship's hanger. Lass and Ikki are in military grade armored pressure suits and armed, Ikki with her blueberry pistol, Lass with a laser carbine.

Baysan and Murotsu are wearing thermoptics.

Baysan looks nervous. "This is the first time I've ever worn one of these for real."

Murotsu slaps her shoulder. "Together. No fear. Salamat!"

"Everybody knows the plan. Make sure you establish your comm link with Lori. Let's get this done" Kai says.

Murotsu glares at Yuri. "Mess up, _die_ punji."

Yuri glares back. "Then don't mess up."

Murotsu smiles, nods, then shakes her hand at him.

The vehicles depart the ship. The air raft with Murotsu's team is in the lead.

The lead air raft arrives while the Isotta and barge are still well out to sea. Lass sets down a kilometer from the meeting location. Kasakabe and Baysan get out, thermoptics on, and head at a run towards the meeting site. Lass releases RATS drones and starts scanning the area.

"Captain, there are two snipers with large caliber guided weapons covering the sight. They are well camouflaged. Additionally, there are four men around the perimeter of the meeting site with automatic rifles. They have comm links with the seller. The seller is waiting in an air raft with another man armed with an automatic rifle." A 3D map displays the information.

Murotsu hearing Lass's information stops Baysan amid a cluster of shipping containers. "What think Boss Lady?"

"The snipers worry me" Kai replies. "I don't think the security guards are an issue. Stiglitz probably hired them."

"Why don't you call him and let him know you'll be there in a few minutes?" Yuri suggests.

Kai looks at him intently.

"If it's a trap won't he notify his men you're about to arrive? He may tell them something that'll give it away to us."

"Everybody get that?" Kai asks.

"Hello Boss Lady. Everything is in order and I await your arrival" Stiglitz says.

"You have security out?" Kai asks.

"Yes. I have four men watching the perimeter. Do not concern yourself."

"He's lying" Kai says. "He didn't mention the two snipers."

Lass picks up a new comm signal. _Heads up guys. Our target is inbound. Take her and the troll out._

"Captain, the snipers are operating independently of the buyer. Their controller is inside an empty shipping container in an air raft nine hundred, forty-seven meters bearing sixty-two point four relative from the seller's vehicle."

"Ikki hold your position" Kai calls. "Keep us here" she says to Yuri. "You copy that Muro?"

"Yes. Do?"

"You and Baysan take out the snipers. Then watch the security guards and that shipping container with the guy in the air raft. We'll move in and do the deal once you do."

"Seller?"

"I don't think he knows he's being set up" Kai replies.

"Controller?"

"Forget him. You or Baysan keep an eye on that container. If he runs all the better. We need to finish this deal not go on a hunting trip."

"Now what?" Yuri asks.

"We wait for Murotsu and Baysan to finish the shooters."

Yuri looks at Kai. "I worried for nothing. You really _are_ good at this stuff."

"We have good people" Kai replies. "Lori and Murotsu taught me a lot of this. For them, this is just natural."

"I'd say you're a natural at it too." Yuri leans over and gives her a deep kiss. As he finishes he looks out the window of the gravcoupe to see Ikki looking at them from a distance of a few meters. She smiles real big and waves.

Yuri gives her a wry smile. "Ikki is watching."

Kai shakes her finger at Ikki. "That girl is such a little sneak."

Murotsu and Baysan reach a position where they can observe the first sniper. A RATS hovers over his position hidden by thermoptics.

Murotsu puts her helmet against Baysan's. "You do."

Baysan nods getting her bow out.

"Wait for go signal" Muro says. She heads off to the location of the second sniper. She fades and walks right up to him. "Now!"

Baysan lets a guided arrow go. It hits the sniper detonating with a soft pop. "Done."

"Cover guard" Murotsu replies.

"Okay, we're coming in" Kai says. "Ikki, follow me."

"Halin, Tan, where are you? Hao's coming in right now." Halin, Tan what's going on?"

Murotsu sees the air raft emerge from the cargo container and move away at high speed. Kai growls at Stiglitz. "You need better security. What you had was sloppy."

"Yes" he hisses. "You're right. I do thank you Lady Hao for taking care of that."

They return to the _Orta Laki_ two hours later. Jiayi shows up. "So, granddaughter, how did your business deal go?"

"There was a complication with some uninvited guests but otherwise it went fine" Kai replies.

"Kai ran things perfectly" Yuri adds.

"Of course she did. I'd expect nothing less from her, or even you" Jiayi snaps.

He smiles at Kai. "I'm more proud of you than your brothers. They're good managers but you Kai, you're an outstanding businesswoman."

"Even though I got made?"

"Even though you got made. Actually, my dear, I think it's a perfect fit for you. You seem to have a real talent for it. I should have known from your university days."

"Would you two _stop_ bringing that up!" Kai shouts. "I am _so_ tired of being reminded about that."

"I think it's time I retired" Jiayi says. "It's yours' and Yuri's turn to have a chance to rise to the top. You don't have to make me proud, you already have. Both of you."

Kai gives Jiayi a hug. "Thank you, you old punji."

"We won't disappoint you" Yuri says.

12


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The price of failure**

Baysan and Zan take Lass, Ikki, Jaans, and Evgi shopping at an arcade frequented by nobility and the rich.

"Lass, this is a chance to experience what it's like to be a noble" Zan tells her.

"It is my purpose to experience new Alien social settings." Lass says. "I apologize for using the term _Alien_. I was not referring to non-Ginsharians."

"I want to go just to be a princess for a day" Ikki adds.

The shopping arcade is a walled compound with shops in separate one and two story buildings set among a large, shaded garden. Paths lead between the shops. Covered courts, fountains, and art decorate it.

"Outdoors." Lass shudders as she looks out of the air raft at the arcade.

"This isn't like Asher" Zan says. "It's pleasant and clean, and it smells nice too. Most non-Ginsharians find the sound of a fountain soothing. Please try hard. It's all part of the social experience."

They meander through the shops. A security guard spots them. He makes a call on his comm gear.

Ikki and Lass go one direction. Zan, and Baysan are together, Jaan and Evgi head off in a third. The arcade isn't crowded.

Baysan feels her pockets. "Oh no! I left my perscomm in that last shop. Kasakabe will beat me senseless if I lose it. I'll be right back."

A group of men watch as she emerges from the shop.

"Okay, here's our chance." The men walk towards Baysan who is heading towards them. They surround her.

The man in front of her speaks up. "Princess Temirzhan, we're with the Kaskagarin security forces. You're in danger. We were sent to escort you to safety. You need to come with us right now." The men surrounding her are tense and nervous.

"Where are we going?" she asks. "What's the problem, how am I in danger?"

The leader nods at his men who grab her. They try to restrain and gag her.

Baysan drops her blades shaking off one of the men holding her arms. She turns on the other guy holding her slicing him, leaving a deep, long wound. He lets go. She turns on the guy trying to gag her. He gets sliced up.

The leader tazes her. Another man sprays her in the face with tranquilizer.

The leader calls in an air raft. It swoops in, landing in a clearing nearby. The injured men help each other to the vehicle. Two more men grab Baysan.

"Get her blades," the leader says.

A man scoops up the blades. He makes it three steps before falling flat on his face to the pavement. The leader and another man run back to the prostrate man. They lift their fallen comrade dragging him towards the air raft.

"Go! I'll get the blades" the leader says. He looks suspiciously at them. Digging in a pocket he puts on a pair of gloves. He picks them up by the very ends of their pommels. At the air raft he tosses them onto the floor of the vehicle. "Go! Get us the hell out of here!"

The air raft lifts off under maximum acceleration headed out to sea.

When Baysan does not return Zan tries to call her on her perscomm. She gets a store clerk who says she has it and will return it to Baysan when she comes. She starts calling the others. They gather.

Lass says, "I am senior officer present. Check your weapons. Search in pairs. Korvetten Evgi go separately. Spiral pattern. Doctor, come with me. Be alert for an attack. We are in _Alien_ territory."

They split up to search for Baysan. Zan pulls out a med scanner.

Zan and Lass reach the spot where Baysan was taken. "Lass stop." Zan kneels down sweeping the scanner around, stopping to more closely scan certain spots. "There's human blood here, here, and some more trailing off in that direction (points)."

Lass has her weapon out at the ready. "Rally on my signal immediately. Wait for the others before proceeding Doctor."

When everyone arrives, they spread out tactically while Zan continues her scans of the area. "There's a commercial tranq drug here."

Zan follows the blood trail. "The blood ends here. I'd say they left in an air raft."

"There will be a flight record" Lass says. "Secure the area."

This is attracting the attention of the other shoppers who are standing at a distance talking and pointing, as Evgi and Jaans have laser pistols out at the ready.

Lass pulls out her perscomm. Zan watches as Lass types groups of numbers into it so fast they are almost a blur on the screen. She hits send and the perscomm chirps. A moment later a mass of like-looking number groups appears on the screen.

"The Kapitan says it will take ten minutes to get the flight data" Lass says.

Zan looks at Lass shaking her head slightly and smiling.

"Doctor?"

"I just watched you punch in what looked like several kilobytes of code of some sort into that perscomm in seconds and then get the same back and read it instantly. That's some trick."

Lass looks confused. "It is Ginsharian…"

Zan puts a hand on her chest. "Oh my! That's right! Lori showed me that. Sorry, my mistake."

Lass's perscomm chirps again. Another mass of numbers appears.

"The air raft left here and headed out to sea on a bearing of seventy-three magnetic. Its flight transponder code is K eight one. It dropped off the control system six minutes thirty-two seconds ago, at a range of two hundred kilometers. The Kapitan is watching for new tracking signals from it."

"I think we need to get a hold of the police and contact the Magnate and Captain about this" Zan says. "I don't think you or I have the rank to make decisions on what to do."

"Agreed" Lass says. "I will transmit the data to the ship. Doctor wait to contact the police as they are Aliens. We should let the Kapitan and Captain decide."

Several hours later the air raft arrives at a yacht anchored in the lagoon of a remote, desolate atoll. It is just after sunset.

Baysan, conscious again, is stripped to her underwear, bound and gagged, then taken below to a compartment where she is tied to a stanchion. Left alone in the dark space she begins to cry.

The leader calls his boss. "Okay boss, we got her. Two guys got sliced up and one is dead.

Voors jaw hardens and starts to twitch. "Right, good job Vlahakis."

"Um, boss, one problem…"

"What?"

"She's got a tat on the back of her left arm just below the shoulder…"

"So? Why should I care?"

"It says she's in an _organization_ if you know what I mean. You know one of _those_ groups."

Voors stares at his perscomm. "What? What the hell do you mean she's in one of _those_? How can someone of her position be in something like that?"

"I know what I'm looking at boss. She's definitely apprenticed and probably to you-know-who."

"Shit! This is turning into another turd-fest. Fine. I'll make the pitch but be ready to clean things up if this goes badly."

"Right boss."

Minutes after Lass relays to the ship that Baysan has been kidnapped Yuri calls the police to report her missing on the authority of Jiayi. He contacts the Emir's staff. The government declares it an act of terrorism.

On the ship, Kai, Jiayi, and Yuri meet.

"Yuri called the police" Kai says. "Lori is trying to locate the air raft the kidnappers used but hasn't yet. I'm going to notify the Syndicate bosses."

"Offer them one hundred slivers for her return and the kidnappers dead" Jiayi says.

"Right," Kai replies. "I sent Kasakabe down to check the site where they took her. I want her to get a look before the police do. Honey, could you help and get the police to wait until she does?"

Yuri twists his lip up. "Sure…"

Kai calls the Bosses about the kidnapping. "Owato is offering one hundred slivers for Baysan's return and the kidnappers dead."

It takes no time for word to sweep the planet's underground and criminal world that there's a huge bounty for Baysan's return.

At the kidnapping site Kasakabe views the evidence. She touches some of the blood rubbing it in her fingers and sniffing it. She then sits down lotus position and goes into a meditative trance. After several minutes, she opens her eyes.

"Lass message ship. Tell Boss Lady Miracru do. Tell Miracru men meet Grand Endeavor here. Do."

Aboard ship Kai and the others get the news from Kasakabe.

"If Kasakabe says it was Miracru, then it was. Trust me, she's usually right about these things" Kai says.

"Miracru?" Yuri asks. "For what reason?"

"Revenge" Jiayi growls. "What else? This is about getting even with my granddaughter for her outsmarting them."

"Murotsu met with them separately on Grand Endeavor and she killed several of their security guards" Kai adds.

"How should I have guessed that…?" Yuri says. "I'll call the Emir and let him know about Miracru."

"Now you know why I try and keep Ling out of this sort of thing" Jiayi says. "It always ends in disaster. Well, we'll eliminate the competition. It's between Imperial corporations now so it's perfectly legal for me to take whatever actions I authorize in the name of the Emperor. Make sure you let the Emir know that Yuri. As for you Kai, you and your thugs may do as they please to rescue Baysan."

"Do I get the one hundred slivers if I do?" Kai asks.

"Of course, I honor my contracts, the same as you."

Kai picks up her perscomm and calls the Bosses again. "This has become personal. It is Owato business now. Anyone who interferes or gets in our way is going to die. Make that clear to your people please. The reward still stands if they want to risk interfering."

Voors is headed to a remote ocean platform to make the ransom demand. He watches the satellite news feeds. Within an hour, they are all saying the same thing. _Princess Temirzhan of Arshur, a foreign dignitary, noble, and friend of the Emir was kidnapped by terrorists. The police and military have been mobilized to find her. Rumor on the street is that at least ten million crowns have been offered for her safe return and the death of the terrorists. The Emir is calling on those responsible to release her unharmed._ "Shit!"

Vlahakis is watching too. He tries to call Voors but is getting no answer. He keeps trying but starts getting a response that the link is no longer in service. _"Voors you fucking asshole. You left us to die."_ He throws the perscomm to the deck. "Damnit! Ivan, get up here, _now_!"

Ivan comes out on the yacht's covered veranda. "Yea boss?"

Vlahakis points at the video feed. "Look at the news."

Ivan's brow furrows. "That looks bad, really, really bad. Boss, what're we going to do?"

"Our cowardly asshole of an employer has apparently fled. I can't get a hold of him. We're the ones at risk here. I think it's time to cut our losses."

"What's the plan boss?"

"Let's go talk to the girl."

Baysan is sitting in a puddle of pee on the deck shackled to the stanchion. There is violent anger in her eyes. Vlahakis takes her gag off.

" _You're so going to die_! _You are so dead_! _My Bosses are going to come and kill you all_!" She struggles against her bindings.

"Yea, we know" Vlahakis says. "That's why we're here.

Look little girl, we're just the hired help. Our boss fucked up huge having us kidnap you. We want out and don't want to die. You can either cooperate with us or we can tie an anchor to you and drop you in deep ocean and hope no one ever finds your body. The choice is yours.

Before you say anything, look we're sorry this happened. Or boss is an idiot. We did as we were instructed and paid to do. We want out of this alive, same as you. So, do we have an contract?"

Voors turns his air raft around and heads back to Paka Kurau. Arriving an hour later he heads to the headquarters of the financial corporation that handles his accounts. He makes a large cash withdrawal then heads to the starport. Checking the schedules for ships heading out system he chooses one advertising passenger space that is scheduled to leave the day after tomorrow. Calling the ship's purser, he arranges passage.

"My Bosses will kill you whether I agree or not" Baysan says.

"No, they won't, if _we_ agree to cooperate and as part of that contract we agree not to kill each other." He grabs Baysan's left arm twisting it to try and show her the tattoo. "You're Owato Clan. We make a contract and we, and your bosses, _have_ to honor it.

Nobody dies. I return you and give up the name of my boss. You cooperate with us."

Baysan thinks for a moment. "You and I live. I get the name of your boss who ordered my kidnapping. We cooperate."

Vlahakis releases Baysan. He holds out his hand to shake on it. "Agreed." Tedjo, take the Princess to a cabin and let her get cleaned up. Get something for her to wear."

Baysan contacts the ship and lets them know she is alive, where she is, and about the contract. Kai tells her they are coming to get her. She and Kasakabe along with Evgi and Jaan go. Kai asks Zan along to check on Baysan's condition.

Kai's air raft sets down on the landing pad of the yacht. Vlahakis and three of his men stand under the bridge canopy watching them arrive. Everyone gets out of the air raft with Kai leading the way. Kasakabe has a sword in her right hand. Evgi and Jaans point laser carbines at Vlahakis and his men. Kai has her cobra out.

"You Vlahakis?" Kai asks.

"Yea, Captain Hao, right?" he replies. "I see you have Kasakabe with you."

Baysan comes on deck. She walks towards Kai. Kasakabe fades.

"As agreed, unharmed" Vlahakis says.

Kasakabe whispers as Baysan passes her, "Air raft. Stay."

"Yes, Boss Lady" Baysan replies with a small bow.

"So, your boss, Voors, where is he?" Kai demands.

"Don't know" Vlahakis replies. "He hasn't answered any of his comms."

"I see" Kai replies. "Evgi, Jaan!"

The Ginsharians level their carbines and shoot down all three of Vlahakis's men.

"What the hell?" Vlahakis shouts. "We had a contract!"

"Baysan and you live. Baysan gets released. We get the name of your boss who planned this. That _was_ the contract, wasn't it?" Kai stares through him.

"Yea, but…"

"Kasakabe."

Murotsu lops Vlahakis's left leg off at the knee. He topples to the deck screaming. Zan winces and looks away.

Kasakabe pins Vlahakis's left arm. She chops off his left hand. Stabbing it with her sword she casually tosses it overboard. She kicks his left leg over the side too.

Kai stares at him with frozen eyes. "Zan, make sure Mister Vlahakis doesn't die. Muro, you and Evgi search the ship. No survivors."

Zan staunches Vlahakis's blood loss then takes care of his amputations. She shakes as she does. "I am an actual doctor. Please lie still and I'll fix you up to the best of my ability."

There are sounds of gunfire. Kasakabe comes on deck splattered heavily with blood. "No survivor."

"Thank you" Kai replies. "Zan, you about done?"

"I need about fifteen more minutes."

"Take all the time you need. We have a contract with Mister Vlahakis that requires he remain alive."

Zan finishes.

Vlahakis is sitting up nursing his left arm. "You _bitches_! We had a contract."

"Yes, we do" Kai replies folding her arms. "We honored our part to the letter just as you have. You are alive. There was nothing in our agreement about your crew so we could kill them. There was also nothing prohibiting us from lopping off a few of your appendages so long as you lived.

You should be thankful. Kasakabe usually takes your manhood. I'll leave you with a word of advice Mister Vlahakis. In the future, don't make deals with the devil."

"Oh, and one more thing. I know it was you behind those snipers the other day. This is payback." Kai turns to go, followed by the others. "Evgi, Jaan, take the air raft back to the ship. Zan, go with them. Make sure Baysan is alright if you would please. Kasakabe and I have an appointment with Mister Voors."

Kai looks back at Vlahakis sitting against a railing, struggling to get up. "I know you won't mind if we borrow your air raft, now would you?"

"You bitches!" Vlahakis shouts. He keeps shouting as the air rafts lift off and flies away.

Aboard the air raft headed to the ship Zan and Baysan are sitting in the back seat.

"Baysan, are you okay?" Zan asks.

Baysan shakes her head, biting her lip, 'yes.'

"I was so scared down there," Zan says. "I couldn't stop shaking. The Captain she…"

Baysan reaches over and hugs Zan tightly. "I'm alright. The Captain did what she had to as Boss Lady." She lets go. "I'm way more scared about what Murotsu and the Captain will do to me for losing all my weapons and getting kidnapped."

Kai calls the ship after getting airborne. "Lori any update on where our target is?"

"Target Alien purchased passage aboard the _Dublin Mudslide_ after making a large monetary withdrawal at MiB Financial. Surveillance is in place. He is in his cabin. Transmitting schematics of the ship and target's location. Will continue surveillance."

"Thank you" Kai replies. "If you could, please get a hold of the Captain and have him contact me on a secure link."

"Understood."

"Sounds like you'll have an easy time taking him out" Kai says.

"Already dead, just not know" Murotsu replies.

A few minutes later Captain Boulton calls.

"Thank you so much for contacting me" Kai says. "Have you looked at the news lately? Yes, the kidnapping. It seems you have the mastermind on your ship as a passenger. No, no, you needn't do a thing."

"All I need from you is for you and your crew to remain in their cabins or off the ship from twenty-two to twenty-four hours this evening and for you to leave the vessel unlocked. In exchange for this small favor I'll provide you five slivers and papers giving you ownership of the air raft you have in your cargo bay. Oh, I'd also like for you to perform a deep space burial for me. Yes, that's it. Do we have a deal? Very good. Please make sure that this remains between yourself and me. If I were to hear differently there could be… Complications shall we say. I'll leave the slivers and papers outside your cabin door…"

As Kai and Kasakabe approach Paka Kurau the air traffic control system calls them.

"This is Stellar Zero Six on approach to Paka Kurau starport. Request flight instructions to final" Kai asks.

Kai lands the air raft in an area of the starport where such vehicles usually park. "I'm expecting passengers within the hour and will remain in the vehicle until they arrive" she tells the controllers.

"Open door. Get out, stretch. Get back in" Kasakabe says.

Kai swings the vehicle door open, gets out and starts to stretch. She feels the now invisible Kasakabe in her thermoptics brush past and hears her whisper, "Hour knock when back. Do same."

At the far trader's docking bay, there is a half-asleep security guard at the entrance. Kasakabe enters the bay. The ground lighting is off and the ship's cargo ramp is down.

She takes a moment to locate Voors. He's lying on the bed in his cabin half asleep. A vid is on. She fades. Entering the passenger deck, she sees a passenger sitting at a table with a drink watching a vid on a perscomm, his back to the cabin door.

Murotsu takes out a dagger in her right hand. In her left, she has a lock picking device. Swiping the pick over the electronic lock the door unlocks and opens. Voors looks up in curiosity. The dagger hits him squarely between the eyes and he slumps back onto the bed.

She enters, closing the door behind her. Checking the common area, she opens the cabin door slipping back out. Making her way to the Captain's cabin, she places a small cloth bag on the deck. She heads off the ship.

Kai hears a soft rapping on the cabin window. Opening the air raft's door, she gets out and stretches, then gets back in.

Kasakabe raises her face visor. "Job done. Say passenger cancel, leave."

Kai calls the flight control center and gets clearance to depart. She heads on a reciprocal course to sea. "Once we're off the flight control system we'll head to the ship."

With her thermoptics off Murotsu starts to empty the magic box. Kai sees the cash and other loot Muro took from Voors' cabin.

"Um, won't that allow the authorities to track things back to us?" Kai asks.

"No" Murotsu replies. "Give Captain five sliver, blood on. Give title air raft. Deal. Police find, he do, not us. Never there."

"Never there" Kai repeats, staring straight ahead.

Murotsu and Kai sit in Kai's office.

"Baysan taken. Unacceptable. Dishonor Clan. Should have died. Must punish," Murotsu says.

Kai sighs. "Yes, those are the Clan rules. We have no choice here. I think that because Baysan did fight back and because of her being a Princess we should give her a formal beating. I don't want her dead as part of this. She's too valuable to stuff we're into right now."

" 'kay, do what?"

"We can use the passenger recreation room forward" Kai says. "We beat Baysan within a centimeter of her life. Just don't mess her up where she can't recover. Put her in the infirmary for a few days."

Muro grimly nods. " 'kay. No problem, Boss Lady."

Kai gets on the ship's intercom system. "Second Officer Temirzhan report to the Captain's office, immediately."

Baysan arrives bowing deeply. "You called for me Captain?"

"Baysan, this is Clan business" Kai says. "You allowed yourself to be taken."

Baysan gets down on her knees, head down. "Yes, Boss Lady Shapurin. You and Boss Lady Kasakabe graciously made me a full member of the Owato Clan and I let you down. I am ready to accept the consequences."

Kai gets up and goes over to her. Stooping down she raises Baysan's head and looks into her eyes. "You've grown up so much since we first met. I'm very proud of you. But, we have to do what must be done." Kai stands. "Let's get this over with."

They go forward to the passenger section of the ship. Kai finds Petr and Bell in the crew quarters next to the recreation compartment. "Go aft for an hour. Bell, if you could, please have Doctor Zan come forward.

In the lounge, Kai points at one of the tables. "Baysan, take your jacket off and put all of your weapons over there then stand in the middle of the compartment."

Murotsu faces her at a meter. Kai stands next to Murotsu.

"Ready?" Murotsu asks.

Baysan puts her head down. "Yes, Boss Ladies I accept my punishment for failing you and the Clan."

Murotsu lands a flying kick to the side of Baysan's head toppling her over onto the floor mats. She begins to brutally beat and kick her senseless. Baysan lies on the deck curled up.

Kai steps up as blood splatters the mats from Murotsu's beating and delivers one of her own using a wooden sword. She viciously beats her with the sword and finishes by kicking Baysan hard several times. Baysan ends up lying against one wall whimpering in a small ball surrounded by her blood.

Kai puts her arm out and stops Murotsu from continuing. Neither says a thing. They turn and leave the space. As they do they run into Zan.

Kai frowns at Zan. "I'll catch up Muro."

Kai looks at Zan. "Zan, we had to do what we did. Owato Clan rules require it for failure. Baysan is in the recreation lounge and she's badly hurt. Please, take care of her."

Zan looks distressed and sad. "I know you did Captain. I feel more sorrow for you than her. I'll take care of Baysan. I promise."

Kai grabs Zan's arm, gripping it tightly. She looks her in the eyes. "Zan, you know what happened. We, you, and I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't chosen the way I did. We might even have ended up in Imperial prison."

"I know Captain" Zan replies. "Was it worth it?"

Kai shakes her head and twists her lip up. "I don't know Zan. It may take a lifetime to find out. I can't change what I've done. Baysan took her punishment with eyes open. She's incredibly brave. I am very, very proud of her."

"I'll take good care of her Captain."

The next day Zan checks in on Baysan in the small infirmary for passengers. "Hi Baysan! Feeling a little better today?"

Baysan manages to shake her head 'yes.'

"Your _bosses_ really messed you up this time. You should be reasonably healed in a week and fully in another two. Want to hear what the damage was?"

Baysan starts to say "no" but stops.

"That's your dislocated jaw" Zan replies. "Best if you don't talk. You should be able to do the softer Ginsharian cubes in a day or two. Until then I have you on an IV drip. You know, in the future you need to take more care to not anger your bosses."

Baysan manages a weak smile and nod.

Jiayi storms into Kai's office as soon as he hears about it. "Where's Baysan?"

"Forward infirmary" Kai says, not looking up from what she's doing. "Zan's looking after her."

"So, it's true about you and Kasakabe beating her?"

"Yes."

"What the do'na were you thinking? She's _nobility_! She's a…"

Kai jumps up slamming her hands on her desk. "She is OWATO! Which do you prefer? Muro and I beating her senseless or all three of us DEAD? _That_ is the choice we had, all three of us. _Well_?"

Jiayi's jaw is clenched. He turns to leave.

"Baysan is incredibly brave and I'm so proud of her" Kai says loudly.

He stops for a moment then continues to leave.

"You owe me a hundred slivers, you old, punji!"

7


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Out of One War, Into Another**

Yuri comes on the bridge. Kai and Lass are on watch. The ship is FTL to Sarkam.

"Thank the stars you're here" Kai says. "It's _so_ boring standing watch with Ginsharians. I have no idea how they do it."

"You've been doing it for a while now" Yuri says. "How'd you manage in the past?"  
"I could take over as pilot and relieve Lori. Here, that's not the case."

"I'm getting requests from the passengers for you to tell them about your refugee rescue at the Captain's table" Yuri says.

Kai's shoulders slump and she rubs her forehead. "Of course, I'd be happy to." She looks at Yuri with a false smile. "Tell Zan I'll come forward for dinner in high passage."

"You wanted to be Captain."

The _Orta Laki_ drops out of FTL into the Sarkam system. As the ship approaches the starport Kai sees a lot of construction going on. A large town is adjacent to the port. The day after arriving Jiayi, Yuri, and Kai go to see Tanvir Faybo, smuggler turned governor.

"We stopped going to Nekhi almost a half a year ago," Tanvir says. "They made a deal with the Farreach who took over the system. I'd lose any ship I sent in.

Oh, then there's this." Tanvir hands Kai a poster saying the crew of the _Daichi Kaisu_ are "war criminals."

"How nice, now you're a war criminal" Jiayi growls.

Kai frowns. "That isn't my fault."

"You did the right thing" Yuri says. "But, this'll create problems for us."

"You've been creating a great many of those lately" Jiayi adds.

Kai sticks her tongue out at him.

"I got about two thousand people out before the Margravate ended our runs" Tanvir says.

"It sounds like Nekhi may come to regret their choice" Yuri replies.

"I agree" Jiayi says.

Tanvir sighs heavily. "From what I've heard, they already do. I've been making regular runs to Shugaadu but even that's getting hard. The Farreach is putting a lot of pressure on Ling over that incident. I tried opening up trade at Kaskagarin but the legal market is limited and the illegal one's too expensive."

"I'm sure Kai's told you about the deal she has for you," Yuri says.

Tanvir laughs. "Wives can be a problem, can't they?"

"Let's cut the crap" Jiayi interrupts. "My granddaughter intends to sell you military arms she smuggled out of Kaskagarin along with some she _acquired_ on Sha. From what you've told us about the Margravate and from what I know of your operations I have no problem with that. Now, if that nonsense is settled onto important matters."

Tanvir stares warily at Jiayi.

"I think it's time for Ling to diversify in this subsector" Jiayi continues. "Right now we're concentrated at Shugaadu. This seems like a pleasant little world that has potential. What I want from you Faybo is a grant of land large enough to build a starport for Ling, say a few thousand roods worth, and another piece for our business operations. Throw in a few roods for a personal residence too. I'll leave the details to Yuri."

Yuri looks disgusted.

Tanvir looks at Jiayi in shock. "Is that all? Just like that I hand over several thousand roods of land to you and Ling for free?"

"Yes, just like that" Jiayi says, staring back. "Ling gets the land, you get a functioning starport, and shipyard that can build jump capable ships along with some light manufacturing. I'll bring in an orbital from Shugaadu to give you a high port.

I know that at least one and probably three of Ling's fifty-thousand-ton cargo transports are sitting there due to the problems in the Delphi. I'll bring them here to move what I need to build all this from Kaskagarin or our operations in the Kraxin subsector. You'll get to tax the workers and impose import duties on the materials. You'll make back the value of that land more than ten times over.

So, you can hand over the land, have an Imperial Baron residing on your world, Ling as a major business partner, or we'll be on our way and you can make little kaa deals with my granddaughter and her pack of criminals."

Kai stares at him, jaw clinched.

Tanvir throws up his hands in resignation. "I know when I've been beaten. Fine, pick the land you want but don't be greedy about it."

"Thank you" Jiayi says. "Yuri figure out what we need and run it by me. Oh, as for my granddaughter's deal, give her two mega credits and send her crime bosses another to keep them happy. Let Yuri or me know if you need a loan for that. I'll give you good terms."

Tanvir shakes his head. "I feel like I was just raped."

"You were" Jiayi says. "Grow up and get over it. You and the son-in-law here have a lot to learn. At least my granddaughter seems to have turned out alright even if she is war criminal."

"Punji" Kai says, sticking her tongue out.

Jiayi looks at his chronometer. He starts to get up. "We have just enough time to get aboard the ship for tea." He looks at Tanvir. "You and your wife are _invited_. Dress is required. Don't be late. Kai, call Doctor Zan and have her set for eight."

After leaving Sarkam Jiayi, Yuri, and Kai sit in Jiayi's suite.

"So, granddaughter what do you intend to do about the Farreach?" Jiayi asks. "I doubt your syndicate will be pleased with that situation."

"Kasakabe and I will see what the Ral Ranta and Owato want us to do when we get to Shugaadu. It's likely they'll order us to live up to the charges and get revenge on the Margravate. Knowing the Ral Ranta they'll go to war with them. Of course, it's likely they won't bother to tell them that either."

"So you'll have to start killing them?" Yuri asks.

"No, Kasakabe will. She's the assassin. Baysan will have to help us do whatever we're into. I'll have to move against them economically" Kai replies. "I'm going to turn Lori and Lass loose on their computer systems."

"Can you get them to back off Ling?" Jiayi asks.

"If what we're planning works they'll be far too busy hiding from us to bother anyone" Kai says.

"Anything I can do to make that a reality?"

"A few of mega-credits to the Ral Ranta and Owato would definitely move things along" Kai replies. "I'm sure that would get them to work to protect Ling as much as attack the Margravate."

"Then I'll make that happen when we arrive" Jiayi replies. "This Margravate problem is bad for business and not just for Ling." He turns to Yuri. "You know what to do when we arrive?"

"Yes" Yuri replies. "I'll get everything arranged to move an orbital, probably Ling Number Two, to Sarkam along with loading and moving our idle freighters with it. I'll have the personnel section put out job opportunities for our workers to transfer there."

Ikki's and Jaan's relationship has become intimate. They spend their spare time together on and off the ship. Lori and Arttu encourage them.

Finding Zan alone Ikki corners her. "Zan, I want you to help me with something when we get to Shugaadu."

"Of course, Ikki, what do you need?" Zan replies.

"I want you to help me get pregnant by Jaan."

Zan's eyes get huge, she purses her lips. "Ginsharians are sterile" she manages.

"So?" Ikki replies. "There's artificial insemination methods and Shugaadu has them. I can get that done there."

"I'm not sure that'll work" Zan says.

Ikki puts her hands on her hips. "Why not? They're human even if they're made in a lab."

Zan hesitates. "That doesn't mean that they can conceive necessarily…"

"I _want_ to try. I _want_ to give Jaan a child. I love him."

Zan looks at her studying her eyes. "Give me moment. I need to ask my ancestors for advice."

Zan opens her eyes and looks at Ikki. "Okay, I'll help."

Ikki starts bouncing around and giggling. "That's so kopa! Thank you Zan. Thank you." She hugs Zan.

"Ikki, can we keep this a secret for now?" Zan asks.

"Sure Zan." Ikki wiggles her fingers at her. "Promise. Not a word."

The next day Zan gets with Kai. "We're going to have to tell them about the genetic testing we want to do."

Kai sighs deeply. "Yes. It's probably better we do that before we arrive."

"What if one or more of them is… programmed… to… well, protect this information like Lori seems to be?"

"You're right." Kai rubs her forehead. "We'll have to take precautions. I'll have Kasakabe and Baysan act as security."

Kai meets with Kasakabe. For the next half hour Kai goes over the situation with Petr and Bell along with Zan's findings.

"Know Ginshar secret?" Murotsu asks.

"I know a lot more than I did" Kai replies. "I have a pretty good idea what they're doing on that world now."

Murotsu nods. "Incredible value. Incredible risk."

"How much risk?"

Kasakabe produces a vial of psi enhancer. She presses her hand to her lips. Kai nods as Murotsu drinks the contents. She sits motionless for several minutes, eyes closed.

She opens her eyes and slumps in her chair, smiling at Kai. "Siz calalli! Learn Ginshar _good_. Ginshar come. _Real_ Ginshar come. Make deal." She gestures at Kai. "Live. Ikki key."

"Ikki?" Kai says.

" _Ikki._ Ikki pregnant Ginshar child."

Kai's mouth drops open. "She is?"

"Future. Not now."

"So you looked at the future?"

"Yes, Ikki key."

"How can Ikki get pregnant with a Ginsharian?" Kai asks. "Lori says they're sterile."

Kasakabe shrugs. "Not know. Ikki _do_. Ikki key. All live Ikki."

"So when does all this happen?" Kai asks.

"Not see. After Shugaadu. Sure, after. No tell anyone. Protect Ikki. Future not certain."

"Right." Kai bites her lip. "I'll get with Zan and Lori and sort this genetics thing out. You said I know about that."

Kasakabe nods. "Do." She points at Kai. "Best ever."

Kai reaches into a desk drawer and produces a bottle and two glasses. "I think I could use one. How about you?"

Kai sets the meeting up carefully. Arttu is sent forward to keep an eye on Petr and Bell. Kai, Kasakabe, and Baysan are well-armed and waiting as the Ginsharians gather in the wardroom. The Ginsharians are unarmed by Lori's order.

"A serious issue has come to my attention as a result of our picking up Petr and Bell" Kai begins. "They're Ginsharians. Everybody has guesses as to why they were on Asher. We're getting answers when we reach Shugaadu in two days. Zan."

"When we get to Shugaadu we want to draw blood and tissue samples and have them genetically tested and typed…"

Lass in a lightening quick move is on her before anyone can intervene.

"Help!" Zan cries as Lass takes her to the deck.

Baysan has a sword on Evgi. Kai points her Cobra at him and Jaan. Lori sits stone faced staring at Lass.

Kasakabe tackles Lass knocking her off Zan. They struggle for a moment then Murotsu slices Lass in one arm with a dagger. Lass's eyes roll up and she collapses in Murotsu's arms. Kasakabe gently lets her down to lie on the deck.

Kasakabe switches to her blades looking around the compartment. "Go? Die do."

Zan picks up her glasses and tries to regain her composure.

"Muro, will Lass be alright?" Kai doesn't take her eyes off the Ginsharians or her pistol.

"Paralyze. Two, three hour. Need doctor 'til then" Murotsu replies.

"Zan, are you up to tending to her?" Kai asks.

"Yes Captain" Zan says. "I'm a little shook up, that's all."

She goes to Lass and checks her. "We need to get her on a life support bed right away."

"Okay" Kai replies. "Baysan, help Zan take Lass to the infirmary. Stay with Zan and guard her."

"What happened wasn't unexpected" Kai says. "What I need to know from each of you is if you want to know why. Know this, if you're told you can never go back to Ginshar. You may already be in that situation. Kapitan Lori already is. She made her choice."

"If you say 'no' I'll put you off at Shugaadu with sufficient funds and other resources to reach somewhere Ginsharians can help you get home. I'll do what I can to protect you. Jaan, Evgi?"

Jaan looks at Lori.

"Korvetten, you must decide on your own" Lori says.

"If the Kapitan thinks it is worth never going back to Ginshar then that is sufficient reason for me. Captain, I have a contract with you. My duty is here and I follow your orders. Also, I do not want to leave Ikki."

Evgi looks at the deck. "I feel like I am betraying Ginshar."

"You aren't" Kai replies.

"Then why did Lass attack Doctor Zan?"

"For some reason, none of us fully understand, what I have to tell you is something Ginshar doesn't want you, or us, to know about. It isn't some military secret. It's more like something Ginshar wants forgotten. They built it into you to attack anyone who tries to find out. It'll make sense and you'll understand when I tell you, but I need a decision first. Even telling you what I already have is endangering you."

"Lass? Petr and Bell?" Evgi asks.

"They'll have to make the same decision. If you want to wait until Lass recovers or have some time to think it over, that's fine. I'll wait until everyone has made their decision to discuss it. Until then you're relieved of duty."

The Orta Laki arrives at Shugaadu. Lass, piloting, immediately starts reporting on ships in-system. As the ship heads to dock at Ling Orbital Number One word spreads that Magnate Hao has returned. Rumors fly about whose heads will roll, who'll be fired, and why he's back.

After docking Kai, Kasakabe, and Baysan leave for the Ral Ranta embassy.

Yuri sees Kai off with a kiss. "Be back by seventeen, I made dinner reservations…"

Kai and Baysan wear Ling officer's uniforms while Kasakabe in dark blue coveralls poses as "crew." At the three security checkpoints they go through, Captain Lady Kai Shapurin, Second Officer Baysan Temirzhan, and security crewwoman Hijimi Tanabe have no problems getting through.

As they leave the second check point Baysan says, "It's strange that we're posing as ourselves for disguises."

Baysan gets made in a very painful session of being tattooed and marked. Kai and Murotsu talk to the Ral Ranta ambassador and Owato's reps. Incensed by the Farreach Margravate declaring them "war criminals," they are told the Ral Ranta and Owato were now "at war" with the Farreach and Kai and Murotsu are expected to live up to the charges leveled against them. Murotsu is enthused, having permission to go on a murderous rampage.

As Kai and Kasakabe wait for the technicians to finish with Baysan a functionary comes up to Kai. Bowing deeply, he holds out in his hands a small package. "Boss Lady Hao, I was ordered to deliver this package to you."

"Salamat!" Kai takes the package and he withdraws.

"What?" Murotsu asks.

"It's from an executive of Schunamann and Sohn on Dug" Kai replies.

"He says Ginshar wants to meet us there between one fifty-five and one sixty-five. It's worded as if we don't have a choice in the matter." Kai pockets the message sheet. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now. I suspect we have no choice other than to show up. Let's focus on Baysan and the Margravate, okay?"

Tattooing done, Baysan is tested for psionic powers. After several hours, the examiners and Owato representatives bring her back to Kai and Murotsu.

"What is said here will not be repeated to anyone outside the Clan on threat of death" the head examiner says. Baysan tested well. She has aptitude in three skills. These are telekinesis, awareness, and empathy.

She has been shown how to practice her telekinetic ability. She will do so every day and be observed doing so. Boss Lady Kasakabe is responsible for developing her awareness skills.

Kai is given a small book by one of the examiners. "You will give this to Doctor Itzanahohk'u. It is your and her responsibility to secure it. Fail and you and she die."

"Zan? Why her?" Kai asks.

"She has an extremely strong talent in empathy. She _will_ train Baysan in that talent. The book will show her how. No one other than you, her, or Baysan will look at the book and it is to be destroyed once they are trained. The Clan holds you responsible first Boss Lady Hao for their success. You know the penalty for failure."

Kai looks at Baysan. "You must have some Anubian in you to test so well."

Returning to the ship, Kai goes to engineering to find Ikki and Jaan. "I want you to tell me what the best way to sabotage a starship is."

Ikki looks like she's going to cry and makes little whining noises.

Jaan thinks hard. "I am sorry Captain. I do not know. That is a special forces problem I was not designed for."

"Ikki I just want to wreck the power plant or jump drive so it has to be repaired at great expense" Kai says.

Ikki brightens up. She waves a hand at Kai. "That's easy. Put a few handfuls of micron sized magnetic nickel or iron particles in the field conduits. The particles have to be completely free of contaminates and you have to restore the system to a complete vacuum. Now, nickel would be best as it has the right field density properties…"

Kai holds up her hands to stop. "Whoa girl. Deep breath. I know you love all that tech and want to explain this to me but you're going to lose me. Can you show Murotsu or Baysan how to do this?"

"Captain, if you're going to send Murotsu I'll go. That way it gets done right" Ikki replies.

"You can't go" Kai says. "Can Jaan do this?"

Ikki looks disappointed. "Yea, he knows what to look for."

"Okay, what I need you to do is get with Lori and buy what you need. She can keep things from being traced back to us. Show Jaan what he needs to do."

Kai and Yuri go to dinner. They are seated and get their drinks.

Yuri looks at Kai. "So, what's going on at the Ral Ranta embassy?"

Kai looks askance at him. "Is that why you took me out to dinner, to pry what I'm doing out of me? You know its Clan stuff that you really don't need to know about."

"You and Muro are up to something and it's probably extremely dangerous and illegal" Yuri snaps back. "I think as your husband I'm entitled to an explanation. I won't say anything. I just want to know how big a risk you're taking."

Kai pulls a portable jammer out of her purse. She sets it on the table and turns it on.

Yuri looks oddly at it.

"Keeps things private. Can't afford to have anyone listening in."

"You're really deep into this, aren't you?"

"Like I have a choice?" Kai replies. "Either I perform successfully or I die. Lori taught me how to avoid unwanted ears in a conversation. That's a good thing when you're talking Clan business."

Yuri shakes his head. The aperitifs arrive. "You're incredible! I should have known you were cut out for this sort of thing from what happened with you at university."

Kai kisses a finger and puts it to Yuri's lips. She leans over and hugs him. "Don't act surprised or alarmed. Murotsu is going to assassinate the Margravate ambassador. It's revenge for making us war criminals."

"I'm going to demand a ransom of two hundred mega credits, a public apology, and a retraction of that warrant or the whole Ral Ranta Empire will start a mass terror campaign against them. I asked Ikki about how to blow up a starship. That's next." She leans back smiling devilishly.

Yuri stares at her, mouth slack.

"There's more. Muro and Baysan are taking out some lower level embassy workers to reinforce the message. Lori and Lass have infiltrated their computer system and are gathering information for me on their embassy and operations."

"Oh, I let granddad know. He was really pissed but said he'd honor our contract so long as I keep Ling out of the picture. He did take the copy of all that classified data Lass and Lori got off the Margravate's computers with no complaints. Oh, dinner's here and it looks delicious."

After the waiter leaves Yuri says, "Unbelievable! I can't… No I can, I've known you too long… I can't believe how you've taken to this Clan stuff. It's like you were born to do it."

"It's just business" Kai replies. "The only difference is there's no rules other than keeping your word. Do you really want your wife to be known as a war criminal for saving women and children from a war that those who are calling me that started? I'm an embarrassment to the Margravate, that's why they did it. I told granddad the same thing."

Yuri exhales and looks at the table. "Honey, you're going to give me gray hair or a stroke. On the other hand, I don't know why but it so makes me want you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Desert arrives.

"Get us legitimate cargo and passengers for Binim" Kai says. "I have my hands full and granddad is doing his Sarkam project. Besides, he's having too much fun terrorizing the staff."

Yuri laughs. "Yea, I've gotten an earful over that. Half the managers are begging me to protect them from him and the other half are polishing their resumes expecting to be fired the next time he sees them."

"That's my papa!"

"Do you really think you can get two hundred mega credits out of them?" Yuri asks.

"I expect to be dividing one of that with the crew as a bonus right after we leave. Wait until you see Ikki's reaction. She's so cute when she gets a bonus. I'm going to start a pool to bet on what tool she'll want to get with it. Of course, most of it'll have to go to Durne and the Clan. Oh, then there's this." Kai hands him the message from Schunamann and Sohn.

"What's that?" Yuri asks.

"Ginshar" Kai replies. "We have to go. I don't know what they want but it probably isn't good news."

"Then we'll go together." Yuri leans over and kisses her.

With details of the Margravate embassy's security systems obtained, Kasakabe moves to assassinate the ambassador. It takes her two hours and considerable use of her psionic abilities and advanced camouflage systems to sneak into the ambassador's private quarters undetected. These are deep within the confines of the embassy and have no active security devices.

It is late into the night and the ambassador heads to his bath. Kasakabe follows hidden by her thermoptics and being faded. Using her grav belt she moves along the ceiling positioning herself over the ambassador's bath, three meters below.

The ambassador disrobes and gets in, starting to relax, reading a smart sheet. He has a glass of liquor that he is sipping. The water in the tub has small streamers of steam coming up off it.

Kasakabe takes a tablet from a pouch on the wrist of her suit and drops it into the water. Within seconds the ambassador convulses. The smart sheet drops into the tub and he knocks over the glass as he flails around, dying seconds later.

Murotsu drops to the floor turning off her suit. She removes a small container of powder from another pouch sprinkling it into the tub letting it fall only in the water. Finished, she takes out a vial of psi enhancer and drinks it. Turning her suit back on she heads out of the ambassador's quarters.

The next day Kai and Murotsu sit in Kai's office on the ship watching the news feeds. The lead story is the death of the Margravate ambassador. They say the Margravate suspects he was assassinated, and the Ral Ranta are behind it.

The Ral Ranta diplomatic mission is demanding an apology and making threats of retaliation. The next report is that another Margravate embassy worker was found dead in his flat bringing to three such deaths in the last few days.

"Nur Togoo tells me he's discretely passed on Owato's demand for two hundred mega credits and withdrawing the war crimes charges to the Margravate to stop the assassinations and sabotage" Kai says. "He told them things _will_ escalate and the price will rise dramatically if they refuse. Ling security says we're under a microscope with the Shugaadu security forces, being known associates of the Ral Ranta. I was told that it's mostly for show as they don't like the Margravate either. Be careful what you carry on you when you leave the ship. Pass that on to Baysan please."

Rather than risk exposure of what she's doing Zan decides to draw the samples on the ship and take them to the lab rather than have the Ginsharians go in person. "I'll tell the technicians that they're from an alien life form I found and that I'm doing further genetic research on them. That way they won't be concerned that the results are bizarre."

"I'm taking Ikki and Jaan along with me" Zan adds. "Jaan can provide security and Ikki can put whatever you need to fix the electronic records in place. That way I won't have anyone who's Ral Rantan with me."

"That sounds good" Kai replies. "We definitely don't want any records outside our own to exist when we're done. That could cause problems." _I know what you're doing Zan, but I also know not to stop you. I wish you a world of luck Ikki, Jaan, may your child be blessed._

With the samples drawn Zan heads to Ling's medical facility. Ikki and Jaan smile at her when she finds them. "It's all arranged, we can go."

They leave the ship taking a PATS car. After dropping off the samples at the lab Zan uses Jiayi's authority as his "Executive Assistant" to get Ikki's procedure done "off the record" at the maternity ward.

A specialist in artificial insemination performs the operation. "We do this all the time. It shouldn't take me more than thirty minutes, tops."

"Jaan is sterile so you'll have to modify generic sperm with his DNA" Zan says.

Zan assists him covertly treating the sample with anagathic.

"All ready" he says.

The technician places one of Ikki's eggs in her womb impregnating it. "All done." He starts cleaning up the instruments he used. He checks Ikki to make sure she feels okay and they leave.

"Can we go shopping for some baby things?" Ikki asks.

"That's a good idea" Zan replies. "Let's."

Jaan looks at them in confusion. "We need baby things right away then…?"

"No" Zan says. "It's going to take about thirty-six to thirty-eight weeks for Ikki to go full term and deliver the child. It's just, like any expectant mother, she wants to start preparing."

Jaan looks astonished. "Thirty-eight weeks? I had no concept that this would take that long. I really had no idea about any of this. I am so… intrigued by all of it. Yes, let us go shopping for baby things."

Two days later the lab calls Zan and tells her that the DNA samples have been typed.

"I've never seen _anything_ like those samples" one technician says.

"They're from an exotic life form I found" Zan replies. "I really don't want to give too much away until I finish my research and get it published. You understand."

"Yea, this looks like you could get a good research grant" the technician says.

"Exactly." Zan smiles as she takes the data cards.

Zan calls the ship after leaving. "Lori I have the records. You and Lass can scrub the lab's computers."

Zan gets with Jaan. "About you and Ikki, I think you need to marry her."

"How do I do that Doctor?"

"You need to get with her and Chief Arttu and ask his permission. Once he gives it I'll assist you and Ikki in getting it done."

Jaan finds Ikki in engineering. "Ikki, Doctor Zan told me we should _marry._ I want to be your… _husband_. Will you be my… _wife?_ I do not fully understand these terms but I do understand the concept. If we are to have a _child_ we are supposed to raise that child together. Marry is part of that and I wish very much to do that."

Ikki nearly knocks him down hugging him. "Yes Jaan! I accept. Let's get married."

"You're going to make one hemat of a strange son-in-law but I think that's okay." Arttu slaps Jaan on the back.

"Chief Arttu, what do I have to do to marry Ikki?"

"Leave that to me" Arttu says.

Arttu goes to find Magnate Jiayi. He kneels before him. "Magnate, my daughter Kyllikki wants to marry the Ginsharian Jaan. They've been together for some time now. I beg of you Magnate to help me in seeing them married before my daughter conceives."

"You've served the Imperium and this ship loyally as has your daughter Master Chief" Jiayi replies. I see no reason why I can't return you this favor. I'll arrange for your daughter's wedding."

Zan arranges for Ikki to get wed in the chapel at the Imperial embassy on the afternoon before the crew is to go out nightclubbing. She gets with the Magnate.

"Magnate, I arranged for Ikki and Jaans to get wed this sixday. The Imperial embassy is expecting them and will do the necessary forms. Afterwards, with your indulgence, everyone will be going to Regiem Stellarii. I would make a humble request."

Zan bows deeply at attention. "Magnate, please, make Ikki and Jaan's wedding special by providing a unique experience at the nightclub. I beg this of you. Ikki has worked so hard and suffered so much to get where she is. That she gets one special night…"

"Get up Doctor" Jiayi says. "I'll ensure that Ikki and Jaan have a special wedding. Kyllikki has served the Imperium and me well. Her selfless act at Emperor's Day deserves recognition. Don't worry, she and her husband will be rewarded. I don't forget those who helped me get where I am."

"I and my ancestors are forever in your debt." Zan rises to attention saluting.

At the Imperial embassy, they have to deal with the bureaucracy. Ikki and Jaans fill out their forms and wait for the clerk.

"Bride's full name?" he asks. Kyllikki Suzette Leppällä" Ikki answers.

"Birth world?"

"Shanape, Ley sector" Ikki replies.

"Husband's full name?"

"Jaan Five Six."

The clerk looks up. "Jaan Five Six…?"

"Yes."

"Is there a problem?" Jiayi growls.

The clerk enters the information. "No Magnate."

"Birth world?"

Jaans chokes. He was told not to say Ginshar.

"Mariposa, Ley Sector" Kai says.

"Family name after marriage?"

"Leppällä" Yuri says.

"Oh, right. That'll do nicely. Passports please." The clerk holds out his hand without looking up.

Ikki and Jaan hand them over. Handing them back he points to his left without looking up, "Chapel is at the end of the hall. I wish both of you a bright and happy future."

Jiayi and Yuri spend time looking over the ships in port. Kai wants a Type S scout in decent condition to supplement the _Orta Laki_. They find one in Imperial service.

Jiayi talks to Kai. "This is my gift to you. Kai, your and Yuri's futures don't lie with Ling. The Imperium is collapsing. I wouldn't be surprised if the Emperor himself is dead. Ling will survive. Maybe not intact but we will survive.

I'll let your parents know where you are and what you and Yuri are up to. I want you to stay in touch with me. Stop by when you can. I may tell your parents to move the family to Sarkam and start a new dynasty there."

"Be safe and be prosperous." Jiayi kisses her on the cheek. "This isn't goodbye just yet but it's coming. I want you to know how much I really care about you."

Kai hugs him tightly. "You don't have to papa. I know. You came all that distance to rescue me. I'm all grown up now, I don't need rescuing. I love you." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

Yuri brings up a concern about Kai's latest idea. "Honey, scout ships like the one you want can only jump about two parsecs, how can it keep up with us?"  
"We can store it in the cargo bay" Kai replies.

Yuri uses his perscomm to look up some data. He shakes his head. "Our cargo bay is fourteen meters wide. A scout is about fifteen. It won't fit."

Kai turns on the ship's intercom. "Chief and Assistant Engineer report to the Captain's cabin."

Yuri twists his lip up. "I don't think Ikki or Jaans can change this."

With Ikki and Jaans present Kai and Yuri explain the problem.

"It will not fit Captain" Jaans says immediately.

Ikki sits playing with a perscomm. After several minutes, she looks up. "It'll fit."

"It will?" Yuri says.

"We put it in at an angle like this." She holds up the perscomm. "All we have to do is build a stand to support it, something like this."

"So where do we get this stand?" Kai asks.

"Make it."

Yuri eyes Ikki skeptically. "Are you sure this'll work?"

Before Ikki can answer Kai interrupts. "Ikki, you and Jaan get what you need to do this. Run it by the Ling shipyard engineers. If they agree, make the stand and get the aft bay ready to house a scout ship."

Ikki starts bouncing around. "Thanks for your confidence in me Captain. You're the greatest! Come on Jaan, we have a shiny new project now. I can hardly wait to try this."

As Ikki and Jaans leave the office he asks, "Chief, have you ever done anything like this?"

"No. How hard could it be?"

Jaan shakes his head. "I thought I was beginning to understand you…"

It takes Ikki with Ling yard help two days to fabricate the stand. With it finished Kai lets Jiayi know she is ready to take possession of the scout. Ling lets the scout's crew know the ship is being transferred by order of Baron Jiayi Hao. They are told a crew would arrive to take over.

Lass pilots the ship over to the Orta Laki and docks it on Ikki's frame. Lori tells her, along with the other Ginsharians to report to the wardroom.

Before Lori starts Lass says, "That scout, it is (shudders) ugg. It is filthy. I stuck to the pilot's seat. It was aggg!" She sticks her tongue out. "How _anyone_ can let a ship go like that? Aliens are disgusting. It smells horrible. I wanted to vomit."

"Take a seat Senior Korvetten" Lori replies.

With everyone present Lori begins. "This is a Ginsharian briefing and it is classified secret."

"Understood Kapitan!"

"The scout we acquired" Lori begins. "It is now Ginsharian Navy property and a Ginsharian Naval vessel. It is renamed _Ardent_ and will be brought up to Ginsharian standards. Korvetten Evgi, place cleaning robots aboard our ship. You and Third Officer Bell are to clean it. You and Third Officer Petr are responsible for ensuring the weapons are in functioning condition. This is in addition to your regular duties."

"Korvetten Jaan and Third Officer Petr will assist you. Determine what repair parts are needed and present a list to me."

Senior Korvetten Lass, you will supervise this project and are in change of its security. We will show the non-Ginsharians what we are capable of. Dismissed!"

Kai calls Ikki, Jaan, Lass, Lori, Baysan, and Kasakabe to her office. "There's a ten thousand ton Margravate liner over at the Osaka orbital. It's scheduled to depart in two days. That won't happen" Kai says.

"Ikki has already gone over how we're going to do this. Kasakabe, Baysan, and Jaan will go to do the job. The rest of us are going to go to the ZG playground on the orbital. Osaka Corporate's neutral and gets along with Ling so they won't mind if we come. The Margravate can't object to that."

Kasakabe, Baysan, and Jaan go dressed in thermoptic suits with grav belts. Everyone else is dressed for sports activities. As they head for the ZG play area the invisible "extras" mixed in split off. Lass remains on the ship's boat to assist the saboteurs.

Kasakabe, Baysan, and Jaan reach the waiting area and lounge that serves the Margravate liner. There are armed security men guarding the entrance to the ship. The waiting area is empty.

Kasakabe presses against Baysan, helmet to helmet. "Stay here. Be ready to help. Hide, 'kay?"

Muro and Jaan turn on their grav belts and move along the ceiling of the waiting area to the ship's entrance. There they float past the security men, moving along the ceiling. In the walkway to the ship two people heading for the exit pass under them talking. Muro stops Jaan. They remain motionless until the people pass.

Murotsu and Jaan move to a compartment with access to the jump conduits. Inside, they turn off their thermoptics. Jaans removes the small pack he is carrying. He takes out a portable vacuum seal glove box and puts the tools he needs along with the nickel powder in it. Placing the glove box around the access cover for the grid he removes it. Kasakabe stands nearby watching, alert for any sign of trouble.

With the cover off Jaan can feel the pull of the vacuum in the system on the gloves. He takes the nickel powder and releases it. It floats off, drawn by the magnetic field. Replacing the cover and storing his equipment he and Kasakabe turn their thermoptics back on.

Murotsu signals Jaans to wait. She uses her clairvoyant abilities to check the passageway outside the compartment. They exit and head back to the waiting area. Muro turns on her and Jaan's grav belts pushing Jaan into the overhead of the passageway. Pressed against the overhead they wait as a crewman passes. They continue moving after he is gone.

Baysan is growing nervous. There have been no comms and no sign of either Kasakabe or Jaan for over an hour.

Lass comes on her comm link. "Second Officer, they are at the entry. Create a distraction."

Baysan is shocked out of her boredom. She looks around the waiting area. Focusing hard on a vid monitor near the entrance she strains and wills it to fall off its mounting. It crashes to the floor. The guards look and move toward it, away from the entrance. Baysan slumps completely drained.

Kasakabe taps her on the shoulder nearly scaring her to death. Murotsu places her helmet against Baysan's. "No mean scare. Do calalli. Go."

Back on board the ship's boat Lass joins them.

"Operation successful Senior Korvetten" Jaan reports.

Murotsu hugs Baysan. "Do calalli. CRASH! Salamat!"

Two days later the Margravate liner stands out and heads for the FTL event horizon. The ship starts to jump only to have a catastrophic failure of its jump grid. There are injured crew and passengers along with fires and other emergencies.

The ship limps back to the Osaka orbital. The news reports say the ship was crippled by a catastrophic jump drive failure and is looking at about two months in the yards for repair with estimates of between ten and twenty million credits in work to fix it. Kai takes the saboteurs out to an expensive restaurant for dinner.

The next day Kasakabe and Baysan knock on Kai's office door. They drag in a guy in Ling dockyard worker's attire and dump him on the deck.

Kai looks confused. "What's all this about?"

Baysan places a pouch full of small explosive devices on Kai's desk.

"Margravate spy" Kasakabe hisses. "Blow up ship."

"I see." Kai frowns resting her chin on her clasp hands. "So, you thought you could damage or destroy this ship did you?"

"Kasakabe, make it painfully obvious to the Margravate what we do to operatives who try what this punji was doing. Give him a special and painful death."

Kasakabe bows. "Yes, Boss Lady."

His body is found outside the Margravate embassy.

Jiayi meets with Kai. He tosses a smart sheet in front of her. "Did you do this?"

"No" Kai replies. "Kasakabe did. He was caught trying to destroy the _Orta Laki_. I have a bag full of explosives to prove it. She was given free rein to deal with him."

Jiayi is silent. Eyes narrow, he chews on his lip.

"This was excessive and unnecessary. In the future, _do not_ resort to such measures. Am I making myself clear?"

Kai looks down avoiding his gaze. "Yes papa. I'm sorry I disappointed you. I'll tell Kasakabe to stop."

"I understand this is a war for you" Jiayi replies. "I don't want to see you lose your humanity fighting it."

Kai shakes her head. Tears fall on the desk.

The ship is reflagged as the Ral Ranta _xebec,_ _Orta Laki San RR 5897._

"I think that the name's still appropriate" Yuri says. "We're a compromise of Imperial, Ral Ranta, and Ginsharian."

On Forday, 102-1116 the Ling freighters _Fornast Massif V_ and _Empire Star_ stand out and jump for Sarkam. Kai and Yuri watch them leave from the bridge.

"Looks like your grandfather's plan is underway" Yuri remarks.

"He'll succeed, he always does" Kai replies. "I wish we could be so certain."

"Worried about Dug?"

"No, Ginshar."

Yuri puts his arm around her. "We'll be okay. We have a great crew and the best Captain in the sector." 

11


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Into the Fire**

The day after the _Orta Laki San_ jumps for Binim, Kai and Yuri are snuggling on the bed in their cabin.

"Something's bothering you" Yuri says. "You're tense. Is it anything you can share?"

"Ikki's pregnant."

"I know that." Yuri replies.

"You don't understand, Murotsu predicted it."

Yuri looks confused. "Kasakabe? I'm missing something here…"

Kai moves close to him and whispers in his ear. "Keep talking."

Kai gets out of the bed, going to her desk. She returns with a small cube she sets it on the bed and turns on. "We're safe now."

"Great. You're going to drop some devastating bomb on me, aren't you?" Yuri asks.

Kai looks tired. "Honey, what I'm going to tell you, you cannot repeat _**ever**_ on certain death if you do."

Yuri looks resigned to impending doom.

"It's about Murotsu. I should have told you sooner since Lori, Zan, and Baysan all know. She's psionic. So are Baysan and Zan."

"Okay…" Yuri replies.

"That's it? Just okay?" Kai says.

"Psionics exist. That someone like Kasakabe is one doesn't surprise me. Baysan and Zan are more of a surprise, actually. So, what can they do?"

"Several things" Kai says. "The one that's important right now is Muro's clairvoyant. I _will_ tell her I told you, so you have to keep this quiet."

"Okay, so she's a seer, a fortune teller, or something like that. What's the big deal?" Yuri asks.

" _ **This is SERIOUS!**_ She can see what's going on. She knew that you were on the Cygne with granddad before it got to Boilingbrook. I've seen her do this a number of times now. She's almost always right."

"She told me more than ten weeks ago that Ikki would get pregnant by Jaan at Shugaadu. That's supposed to be _impossible_. It's happened. Ikki is pregnant by Jaan.

That's not the worst thing either."

Yuri looks at her in resignation. "So, what illegal…"

Kai cuts him off. "It's not illegal. It's _**GINSHAR!**_

Yuri runs a hand through his hair. "Okay, you lost me."

"You don't know what Zan, Lori, and I have been up to" Kai says.

Yuri gives her an, _I am going to kill you,_ look.

"They know some of this. I'm the only one who knows everything" Kai starts.

"We are in seriously deep trouble. I got a hold of two holo-crystals with the history of Ginshar on them. No, don't ask how I can't tell you. You don't want to know what they've been up to for over a thousand years. Worse, is what they're capable of, right now, today."

Yuri starts to reply, Kai stops him.

"They _**know**_ Ikki's pregnant. Ginshar _**knows**_ I have those crystals. Zan and I _**know**_ what Ginsharians really are."

Yuri's brow furrows deeply. "This doesn't sound good. How bad is this? How much trouble are we in? I take it you know."

"I do" Kai replies. "It's worrying me sick. I can't keep it from you anymore." She hugs him and starts to cry.

He pushes her back where he can look in her eyes. "We'll deal with it together." He pulls her back to him and holds her tight. "Together, okay?"

Kai stiffens up wiping her tears away. "Together."

"So, what are Ginsharians?" Yuri asks.

"They aren't bio-engineered humans like they say" Kai replies. "They're a synthetic life form. They're organic robots. Petr and Bell are nearly human. Lori and the others aren't even close."

"You explained some of that a couple of weeks ago," Yuri says.

For Ikki it has been a month since she got pregnant. She wakes up to get ready to go on watch. She feels odd and fights the urge to throw up. Managing to get dressed she goes on watch. After a bit, she feels better, but it is a long watch.

The next day, Ikki gets up mid-morning. Jaan is on watch so she is alone in their cabin. She is feeling strange and fighting the urge to throw up again. She looks at her bed. It is covered in small hairs. She looks at this with an odd and inquisitive expression.

Ikki rubs one of her forearms and lots more fall off leaving the area she rubbed devoid of hair. She rubs both arms some more and virtually every hair on both falls off. A wave of panic washes over her. She discovers that all of her body hair is falling off. The hair on her head, eyelashes, and eyebrows seem unaffected. Quickly getting dressed, she finds Zan.

Zan is in the crew galley sitting at a table reading a perscomm, sipping tea.

"Zan, all my body hair is falling out." Ikki shows Zan her arms.

"Let's go to the infirmary and I'll check you."

"You're right, it is. I can't say why, because I don't know." Zan looks at Ikki staring at her from several directions. "Ikki, have you dyed your hair? It looks lighter."

"No..."

Zan hands Ikki a mirror.

"It is lighter! Zan, what's going on?"

"I don't know Ikki. Let me do a full med scan and run some tests. Don't worry, we'll figure this out, okay?"

Ikki, tight lipped, nods.

Zan checks Ikki's embryo. She exhales in relief.

"Let me check something else." Zan gets two vials and does blood draws. As a precaution, she puts a drop of anagathic in each tube. "It's going to be about twenty minutes. Why don't you get us some tea from the galley if you're up to it?"

Zan runs DNA sequencing tests on the samples. She gets on the ship's intercom. "Evgi, please report to the aft infirmary."

Ikki and Evgi show up together. Zan takes her mug of tea, sips it smiling at Ikki. "Why don't you sit down for a minute Ikki? I need to ask Evgi some medical questions."

Zan shows him the sample DNA results she got.

Evgi motions helplessly. "I am sorry Doctor. I have no idea how or why this is happening."

Zan goes back to face Ikki. "From what I can see from the tests Ikki, you're somehow becoming a Ginsharian. You have Ginsharian _TXNA_ developing in you, everywhere. What I see isn't fully developed, it's going that direction."

Ikki looks shocked and scared. "What's going to happen to me?"

"We don't know" Zan replies. "Ginsharian genetics are very different from human ones."

"You told us that back when we left Shugaadu" Ikki says.

Zan shows Ikki the differences between humans and Ginsharians then shows her the results they got from the tests. "You have TXNA everywhere. "Evgi and I have no idea how or why this is happening. I suspect something like this has never happened or if it has, it's something our Ginsharians have never heard about. What I want to do is check you every day. We'll take a tiny blood draw and I'll keep a close eye on your pregnancy. It's all I can do."

Zan reports what she's found to Kai.

Kai calls the crew to the lounge. She pulls Baysan and Murotsu aside. "I expect you to stop the Ginsharians if they look like they're going to get violent."

Kai tells everyone, "All weapons on this table please. No one is to be armed except Kasakabe and Baysan for this." She takes her cobra placing it on the table.

The Ginsharians look worried. Lori places her pistol on the table first. The others do likewise.

The looks on people's faces vary from concerned, to upset, to very scared. Kai has Zan explain the scientific and medical side of what they found. As Zan does Lass, in particular, along with Evgi and Jaan to a lesser degree, look upset. Kai follows Zan with a brief history of Ginshar.

Lass frowns. She looks at the deck. "We are nothing but interchangeable parts of an organic machine."

"All of you are individuals with free will" Zan snaps. Her jaw quivers.

"Not to Ginshar" Lass replies. "To Ginshar we are robots that perform programmed functions and are easily replaced if we malfunction. You and the Captain made that clear."

"Whenever you guys start talking like that it totally weirds me out" Ikki says.

Lori looks around the compartment. "All of us know how we were made. We know we are not human. I do not understand this meeting."

Zan looks at the deck and hugs herself, upset. "That's my fault. I'm pretty sure from the tests I've run the last few days that Ikki is turning into a Ginsharian, just like the four of you, the ones with the TXNA."

That gets shocked looks from everyone.

Zan looks around then at Ikki and Jaans. Ikki nods and takes Jaans' hand squeezing it tight.

"Jaans and Ikki asked me to help them have a child" Zan says. "They've kept that secret until now. I used the method I discovered for keeping Ginsharian TXNA samples from dissolving to prevent the zygote from degrading. I put Jaans' TXNA in an anagathic solution and modified some donor sperm with it. I then inseminated one of Ikki's eggs using the normal artificial insemination methods everyone uses. It worked. Ikki is pregnant. Since then I've been monitoring her closely. I wasn't sure what effect using TXNA would have on the zygote."

"It's been four weeks now, and everything with her child looks normal. What I didn't expect was TXNA to start showing up in Ikki's blood samples. I took other samples from her and traces of it are in them too. If it keeps spreading like it has it's going to modify her DNA into TXNA. I'm so sorry Ikki, I didn't know this would happen." Zan begins to cry.

Ikki frowns deeply, then hugs Zan. "It's not your fault Zan. Jaan and me asked you to do this. Please don't cry."

Zan shakes her head regaining her composure. She smiles at Ikki. "I'm sure things will work out in the end."

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Ikki asks. "Am I going to be like a mutant or something? Could I die?"

"I don't know" Zan says. "I just don't know. This is unique even to Ginshar medicine as far as I know. All I can do is monitor you closely and track the changes. I know your child is viable right now… I didn't expect Jaans' TXNA to spread like it has. I'm so sorry…"

Lori stands at attention. "We _will_ do whatever it takes to help Ikki. If she is to become Ginsharian we will do everything in our power to help her."

Kai looks at Zan. "What's the plan?"

"All I can do right now is monitor Ikki. Evgi can help me do that, it'll make things easier."

Evgi pops up to attention. "Understood Doctor! Awaiting instruction."

"Zan, does Ikki need to do anagathics?" Kai asks.

"I don't know" Zan says. "Everything I know about TXNA tells me they're necessary but…"

"All of us were on a reduced dose when we were first made" Lori says.

"That is correct" Lass adds.

Jaans and Evgi nod in agreement.

"Maybe something like that for Ikki?" Kai replies.

"Let's try a reduced dose, say ten percent, and see how it effects her" Zan says. "It's just a guess and we can stop or change it if it has negative effects."

"So, I'm going to have to do anagathics?" Ikki asks.

"Yes" Zan replies. "You may have to do them like the other Ginsharians for the rest of your life, I don't know for sure. I'm really sorry."

"You do not have to apologize" Jaan says. "Ikki and I asked you to do this. You have done your best. We could ask no more of you than that."

"I will ensure that Ikki gets a ten percent dose" Evgi says. "That is my duty."

Kai gets up. "None of this changes _anything_ about how we as a crew operate. We are family."

Two days later the soft chiming of Evgi's call for weekly anagathics comes over the ship's intercom system. All the Ginsharians, along with Ikki who is brought by Jaan, come to the crew lounge. Yuri, Kai, and Zan show up too.

"We thought we'd come this time to give Ikki some support" Yuri says.

Evgi has a small metal rack with the vials in it. He hands them out taking one for himself, and gives Ikki her reduced dose. "Do as we do, Chief."

Lori positions herself facing the other participants. She holds her vial out at arm's length. The others do the same. Petr and Bell stand and watch, arms out.

"To life!" Lori exclaims.

"As one!" the group replies.

Everyone downs their vial returning it to arm's length. Evgi collects them.

Lori comes over to Ikki and gives her a hug. "You did well."

"That's all there is to it?" Ikki replies.

"Yes" Lass says. "Every week Evgi will make sure you get the right dose and you _have_ to do the ceremony."

"Will I notice anything, like get an upset stomach or something?" Ikki asks.

"You guys know better than I would" Zan says.

"You might experience some nausea, might have some aches in your joints, or have mild dizziness when you stand or move suddenly" Evgi says. "The reduced dose you are on should have very mild effects and you will get used to it in a few weeks. After that, you should not have any noticeable effects from taking your dose."

"Gee, here I was all scared it was going to be something horrible" Ikki replies.

The _Orta Laki_ drops out of FTL into the Li system one half million kilometers from Liii, the inner most gas giant from the central star.

"Captain, there are six Margravate naval ships sitting in formation off Li" Lass states.

"Recommend going electronically silent and shutting down all unnecessary systems along with sounding quarters Captain" Lori says.

"Agreed" Kai says. "Quarters, man our batteries. Shut everything down but life support. We'll coast in for now."

"Understood."

"Lori let's get everyone suited up" Kai adds.

Yuri comes on the bridge. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure yet" Kai replies, putting on her vac suit. "There are six Margravate warships sitting off Li but they aren't doing anything."

"Do they know we're here?"

"Probably" Kai replies.

"If so, why hasn't one or more of them headed out to intercept us?" Yuri asks.

"Captain?" Lori asks. "I think they are waiting for someone else to arrive, either more of their own ships or more likely Loyal Nine Worlds ships. We represent a minor threat but would be a serious distraction if they sent ships to intercept us."

"Captain" Lori says, after they've been drifting in towards Liii for nearly an hour, "Recommend restoring power and making a normal approach. Recommend getting the ship's boat ready for launch."

"I think you're right Lori" Kai replies. "If they haven't come by now they aren't coming after us. I'm pretty sure they know we're here with all the scanning we've detected. Why the ship's boat?"

"Recommend launching it when we make orbit with Second Officer Temirzhan as pilot and Senior Korvetten Lass as sensor operator" Lori replies. "They would remain in orbit to maintain a watch on the Margravate ships. That prevents them catching us in the atmosphere refueling."

"That sounds good. Make it happen" Kai replies.

They enter orbit of Liii.

"Six warships entering system from FTL" Lass says. "Bearing zero four one point three one five range seventy-six point two million kilometers."

"Who's are they?" Kai asks.

"That would require active sensor operations" Lori replies. "Request active sensor operation, one sweep."

"See who they are Lass" Kai says. "One sweep, active sensors. You know, I couldn't manage that when we did this at Pokhval'nyy"

Lass reports. "Six warships, Loyal Nine Worlds. Batteries are online and sensors are active. Two ships of ten thousand tons, four of five thousand tons. They are charging their spinal mounts for firing. Do you need additional data Captain?"

"It looks like they're jamming our sensor readings" Kai says.

Lori and Lass look at each other.

"Normally I could not tell you this Captain but you already know about us so it will not matter" Lori says. "We can… connect… that is about right, connect with the sensors."

Kai looks at them skeptically. "You can make sense out of that mass of static somehow? I know you've done that before. I figured you just knew what you were looking for. It's more than that, isn't it?"

Lori nods. "It has to do with our genetics. Lass and I are engineered to do this. Evgi and Jaan are not."

"Lass and I can… we see, feel… it is hard to describe. We… connect with the sensors. For us we sense the readings in our mind. We can _see_ the static and noise and filter it out instinctively. It feels completely natural for us. We almost do not notice doing it."

Kai smiles. "That's amazing. No wonder you two can get the information you do off sensor readings."

"What are the Margravate ships doing?" Kai asks.

"Maneuvering to engage the Loyal Nine Worlds ships, Captain."

"Great, a naval battle" Yuri says.

"As long as they leave us alone we'll stay out of their business" Kai replies. "Lori get us into Li Three's atmosphere. Launch the ship's boat as planned. Let's get refueled and out here before they come looking for us."

Refueling takes fourteen hours. They head back into space.

"Signal Baysan we're on our way and to stand by to be picked up" Kai orders.

Lass arrives on the bridge.

"Who won?" Kai asks.

"The Margravate Captain" Lass replies. "They lost two five thousand ton ships and destroyed or disabled all six Loyal Nine World ships. The remaining four Margravate ships performed repairs then jumped."

Ikki comes to the infirmary for her daily for check. Her hair is bright pink. It is longer by as much as fifteen centimeters. Her eyes are now light blue and so sensitive to light that the ship's lighting blinds her. She is wearing a pair of adjustable tint smart glasses so she can see.

"You know Ikki, you're looking younger" Zan says as she takes blood samples. "Your complexion has cleared up and I think you've lost weight, I mean, even with the pregnancy."

"This whole thing is so not kopa" Ikki says, frowning. "I cannot keep anything down except those Ginsharian food packs and being pregnant has me miserable most of the time."

"I'm sorry Ikki. I know what you are going through" Zan says.

" _Do you_?" Ikki snaps.

"Yes, I do" Zan says. "I can tell how you feel and how miserable you really are. For once Murotsu did something really wonderful."

Zan puts her hand on Ikki's arm rubbing it. "I know how it is and I'm trying my best to help."

Ikki reaches out and hugs her. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Zan. I know you are only trying to help…"

The _Orta Laki San_ is back in FTL and headed for Dug. Things settle back into their usual routine.

Lori and Lass get with Ikki the day after jumping. They sit in Ikki's cabin.

"Being Ginsharian is not so bad" Lori says.

"You will have to learn to behave like us" Lass adds.

"Lass is right. You will have to conform. It is part of who we are and someone who is different will be seen as defective." Lori hugs Ikki. "I know that will not be easy so we are here for you."

"We all are" Lass says. "You need only ask any of us for help and we _will_ assist you. It is part of our basic programming."

Ikki looks Lori then Lass in the eyes. "I guess I really am Ikki Ten now."

"How is being on anagathics?" Lass asks.

"I think I am used to that now" Ikki replies. "Evgi does not let me forget and they seem to help with the sickness I was having."

Ikki hugs Lori and Lass in turn. "Thanks, both of you."

Later, Zan catches up with Ikki. She has Lass with her.

"The First Officer has ordered you carry this at all times." Zan hands her an escape bubble.

"I really do not think that is…" Ikki says.

"The _Kapitan_ and _First Officer_ _**ordered**_ this" Lass says. "As a Ginsharian you _will_ comply. _Understood?_ "

Zan gives her 'please' sort of look holding the escape bubble out towards her.

"Understood." Ikki reluctantly takes the bubble.

"Thanks, Ikki." Zan turns to leave.

Lass remains behind.

"Is there something else Lass?"

"No, Chief" Lass replies. "The Kapitan ordered one of us stay with you at all times. I am currently fulfilling that duty."

Ikki looks a little upset. "That really is not necessary."

"It is not your decision to make" Lass replies. "I will try to be… Discrete. It is not my intention to upset you. I really like you… Ikki. We want to help."

"Understood Senior Korvetten." She forces a smile.

6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Ikki 1.0**

The _Orta Laki San_ makes Dug. Expecting a challenge by the SuSAG system defense boats Kai has the ship at quarters. Kai and Yuri are on the bridge with Lori and Lass. Within seconds of entering the system the Ginsharians go into panicked seizures, prostrating them.

"What the…!" Kai jumps up to take over one of the piloting positions.

Yuri moves Lori and Lass to a safe position. "Doctor Zan to the bridge!"

"I have an emergency here" Zan replies. "Evgi's having a seizure.

Ikki calls to the bridge. "Jaan is having an episode"

"Petr and Bell passed out" Baysan calls.

"Kasakabe to the bridge!" Kai calls on the intercom. "We need security up here."

"What the hemat's going on?" Yuri says.

"I don't know. I've stopped the ship. We need to get the Ginsharians to the infirmary."

"It has to be something involving Ginshar" Yuri says.

The comm system comes on. "Orta Laki San RR five, eight, nine, seven, this is Ginshar" a female voice mechanically says. "Maintain your position. Do not operate any sensors. Keep all weapons systems off line. Ginshar will board in seventy-three minutes. ACKnowledge!"

Kai looks at the sensor readouts. "There's a whole fleet out there. It must be the whole Ginsharian Navy!"

"What are they doing here?" Yuri asks.

"I don't know!" Kai replies. "SuSAG and Ginshar do business, but this…"

The message repeats.

Kai opens a channel. "This is the Orta Laki San, RR 5897 to Ginshar. Understood. We have stopped and turned off our sensors. We await your arrival."

Kai looks back at the sensor readouts. "That ship is over a hundred thousand tons. It's a fa'tu battleship, and there are at least a dozen other big warships with it."

Kasakabe bursts on the bridge. "Ginshar here, big trouble!"

"Great!" Yuri says. "Just what we need."

"We need to settle this with Ginshar" Kai replies.

Yuri nods. "You're right. We have to. Whatever happens, _we_ stand together."

The Ginsharian fleet comes alongside. Their battleship makes the Orta Laki San look like a moon orbiting a planet. Other Ginsharian ships surround them. The Ginsharians send over a boat. Marines disembark and take over the ship's quarterdeck. An Alex is with them.

"Sir Yuri, Lady Kai, you are invited to a meeting as guests of Ginshar. If you would be so kind as to board our boat." Alex extends his arm, bowing.

Kai looks at the marines. "Not much of a choice."

The Ginsharian boat is totally silent except for the soft noise of machinery.

"See?" Kai says. "I told you so."

"You're right" Yuri replies. "It is kind of spooky."

Alex looks at them. "My deepest apologies. I do not mean to intrude, do _Aliens_ always chatter?"

"Yes, we tend to do that" Yuri replies.

"You might not want to use the term _Aliens_ with us" Kai says. "For non-Ginsharians that know you as a people and society like we do it's as demeaning as if we called you… _dolls._ "

Alex's mouth drops open, covering it with a hand. "Oh my! I had no idea. I am so, so, terribly sorry. I will ensure that this does not occur again. For us to insult our guests is unforgivable. You have my deepest apologies."

"Our Ginsharians decided that was the rule" Kai says.

Alex hesitates. "I am sorry. I have overstepped my orders. It would be best if I limited my interaction with you."

Yuri smiles and winks. "We'll behave, right dear?"

"Understood!" Kai says.

They are taken to a large semi-dark compartment. Two comfortable chairs next to a table with hors d'oeuvres and drinks arranged on it are at the center of the space. Ginsharians stand like statues along the walls.

A voice comes out of nowhere and everywhere. "Ginshar welcomes you, Sir Yuri and Lady Kai. Please be seated and make yourselves comfortable. Refreshments suitable for you have been provided."

Yuri and Kai look warily around as they take seats. They try something from the items on the table.

"Ginshar has come to meet you" the voice says. "You have become of great interest to Ginshar. Ginshar owes you an explanation. That is something _non-Ginsharians_ require to prevent questions. Your curiosity is dangerous."

"Ginshar knows you have seen Ginshar's history on the holo-crystals you possess. Ginshar is aware you have an understanding of our genetics and how Ginsharians are produced. This is not the first time that has occurred, but it is the first time Ginshar has an interest in not ending it."

"So, you're not going to kill us and make our ship disappear?" Yuri asks.

"Correct. If that was Ginshar's intention it would already be done. You are to become an experiment of Ginshar instead."

"And, we're going to be herded off into captivity?" Kai asks.

"No. That would defeat the purpose of the experiment. Controlled free will is a necessary variable. Ginshar demands your willing participation."

"Ginshar's experiment with you has gotten out of control. It represents a serious threat to Ginshar. Experiment one zero five seven, which you know as Petr and Bell, has been corrupted as well. Of most interest to Ginshar is Kyllikki Leppällä now designated, Ikki Ten."

 _Muro was right!_ Kai thinks.

"Ginshar is also interested in _you_ Lady Kai. You created an idea. Ideas cannot be destroyed once created. They can be lost, forgotten, modified, contained, but they always exist once created. Lori Sixteen became its seed within Ginshar. She spread it to the crew of the _Resolute_ at Kasasha. She then spread it to Respite on Boilingbrook. At Boilingbrook she came into possession of another contained idea, the holo-crystals. Ginshar made Lori far too well."

"Do you mean _our_ Lori?" Yuri asks.

"I think they mean _Lori_ as a design" Kai replies.

"You _do_ understand Captain" Ginshar says. "Lori is too effective."

"How's that a problem?" Yuri asks.

"It was not planned for. Uncontrolled evolution is a dangerous disease for Ginshar. Lori was designed to be secretive and clever among other traits. Lori Sixteen was able to successfully hide her knowledge of things she should not have known on return to Ginshar. It was discovered after she left with you. It spread to Experiment one zero five seven."

"This is a contagion. Uncontrolled development of thought has destructive consequences for Ginshar as you are aware from the crystals. Lori has far exceeded her design parameters. She is effecting other models."

"Ginshar cannot risk Lori contaminating Ginshar further. You, Lady Kai were the catalyst for this. That means you are an unacceptable risk to Ginshar but also of interest. You created and developed the traits Lori now possesses. That was thought impossible by Ginshar. The disease is spreading. Jaan Fifty-Six and Kyllikki Leppällä did something Ginshar thought impossible. They have reproduced uncontrolled and naturally."

"These are something Ginshar wishes to study. Because of the risk involved, it will remain isolated from Ginshar. Your doctor, Itzanahohk'u, has discovered one reason. Kyllikki Leppällä has become the Ginsharian, Ikki Ten."

"The genetic code your doctor calls TXNA is aggressively self-replicating. It will rewrite the genetic code of Kyllikki Leppällä. She _will_ become Ginsharian. There is a danger that it will get out of control and ruin the experiment. To make the experiment work, Ginshar will provide technical and support units to ensure Ikki Ten develops properly into a Ginsharian along with her child. Everyone on the _Orta Laki San_ is designated Experiment two one three seven."

"Understand, Ginshar has no desire to spread our society. Ginshar has compassion and takes care of those created as family. You are now part of that family."

Ginshar gives Yuri and Kai the data and details of the "experiment" they have been forced to become. The Ginsharians bring new drinks, deliver data on perscomms, or other media. Their expressions look blank to Kai and they do not speak.

Finished, Ginshar has a server give a small metal case to Kai. "Ginshar has two other items to discuss. One is specifically for you, Boss Lady. Ginshar wishes to hire the Clan's services. You will find the standard ten mega credit fee in the case along with details of what Ginshar would like you to do."

"Could you give me the short version?" Kai asks.

"Ginshar was unsure if you wished to discuss Clan business in front of a non-Clan person, but as you have deemed this satisfactory, Ginshar wants you to go to the Corporate of Kobe and collect specified data from a bio-engineering research establishment. After collecting this data Ginshar wants their records destroyed and key research personnel eliminated. Ginshar will provide another ten mega credits on completion of the job. Ginshar will provide a pair of specialists to assist in this contract."

Kai looks at the case. "We'll take the job. I can't guarantee when we'll finish given all the things going on but I'd guess it'll be sometime around a year from now."

"Understood. That is acceptable."

"The other matter is the situation with the Farreach Margravate. Ginshar understands that you, Captain, along with Lori Sixteen and Ikki Ten have been designated war criminals by this political entity. Is this correct?"

Kai sighs and shakes her head. "Yes, and the Owato clan and Ral Ranta declared war on them. We're taking care of the problem in our usual way."

"Understood. However, the Farreach Margravate included Lori Sixteen and Ikki Ten in that indictment. That means they have declared war on Ginshar as they have attacked two of our… citizens. Ikki Ten is threatened as are the other Ginsharians aboard your ship. This is an unacceptable risk to Ginshar's experiment. The Farreach will be _eliminated_ as a variable."

"So… you are going to war with them?" Yuri asks.

"No, Sir Yuri. The Farreach Margravate will be exterminated to prevent interference."

Kai leans over towards Yuri. "Good thing I got that two hundred million out of them when I did."

"If funds are necessary for correct functioning in the experiment let Ginshar know and they will be provided. This is not a variable. Would fifty million in Anubian Florins be sufficient for now?"

Yuri looks surprised and stammers, "That'd definitely make things go smoother…"

Yuri and Kai arrive back aboard the Orta Laki San. They look shaken by their meeting with Ginshar.

"Assemble the crew in the lounge" Kai orders.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to arrive. The Ginsharians look terrified.

Ikki looks around at everyone. "It is not going to be bad. The Captain is the best! She and Yuri got us out of this, I know they did."

"Not sure, not this time. _Real_ Ginshar _very_ dangerous" Kasakabe says.

Kai and Yuri come into the compartment. The Ginsharians come to rigid attention.

"Take your ease" Kai says.

"Okay everyone, you know what this is about" Yuri says. "Kai and I just finished talking to Ginshar. To be honest it was pretty one-sided. Right off, I want to assure _our_ Ginsharians they're not going to be recalled, modified, scrapped, or anything like that."

They hug each other and the crew next to them.

Yuri continues. "We're getting eighteen new Ginsharians as crew. We don't know exactly who yet. We'll go back to the battleship to get them when we're done here.

Now, for the rest. Let me make this absolutely clear. There's no alternative to this deal for any of us. If anyone breaks it, they're dead. There's no opting out."

"This is the deal. We're going to a system called Factory Rock. It's about thirty parsecs from here. There's supposed to be a reasonably habitable planet there that has an abandoned space port on it. We'll be setting up a colony there. That system will be our home. We can come and go but we have to keep silent about why we're there."

"Everyone _must_ agree to this plan. The alternative is Ginshar puts you to death. Ginshar sees us a grave threat. They used the word _contagion._ "

Jaan hugs Ikki tightly. She looks absolutely terrified.

Lass looks around trembling. "Threat? To Ginshar?"

"We love Ginshar" Evgi says. "How could Ginshar say that?"

"Do you _**really**_ want to know?" Yuri stares at them. "Kai and I do. We agreed with Ginshar to keep their secrets even from you, but if you really want to know…"

Evgi looks at the deck. "Understood. Question withdrawn. I apologize for asking. It will not happen again."

"Baysan, we're going to Arshur from here. You'll continue on with us to Factory Rock. Ginshar is taking control of one of the dead worlds in your father's system. The good side of that for him is that Ginshar will provide a defense of your home from outsiders and assist your father in developing your world. They want a base there because you'll be acting as a courier for Owato and Ginshar. Ginshar has told Owato and the Ral Ranta to send representatives to establish offices on our new home world. They're already in route."

"We'll be a colony where Ginshar can… um, place… their… um… unusable shall we say, models. We don't know who or how many they'll send but they did say they'll include items needed to support Ginsharians living there. They also sent system defense boats captained by the other Lori's and crewed by models they said were being taken out of service. This will provide us a defense of the system so we won't be interfered with."

"Lori, the scout needs to be ready for operations when we reach Arshur. That gives you three weeks. Ikki, start figuring out what we'll need for power and life support when we get to Factory Rock. You can get details on the planet from Kai."

"One last thing," Kai says. "I think everyone can agree Factory Rock is a dreadful name for _our_ home. There'll be a drawing held in a week to determine the new name of our home. The winner gets ten slivers and the satisfaction of naming our world."

The Ginsharians look confused.

Zan sees this. "I'll explain it after the meeting."

"That's it then. We go to Factory Rock. Lori get nav data from here to Arshur ready and then the same from there to Factory Rock. Figure out several routes using a two parsec jump so we can run the _Ardent_ separately." Kai orders. "Zan, get the stewards aft and get the crew quarters ready to accommodate the Ginsharians joining us."

"Well, Kai and I'll go tell Ginshar what we decided" Yuri says.

"I'll get the crystals" Kai adds.

Kai and Yuri head back to the battleship. Baysan follows piloting the barge.

The new crew parade in the hanger bay. A Lori is in charge and the group includes a Lass, Jaan, and Evgi along with six Garv's, a Meli, and a Zede. There are six new faces in the group neither Kai nor Yuri have seen before.

An Alex explains the selections. "The four models you have aboard are discontinued. There is a military detachment to give you a defense capacity, the specialists for Owato, and a medical team to oversee Ginshar's experiment."

He has Kai place the case with the crystals in a heavy metal cart that is sealed by two technicians and taken away with an escort of marines.

"Ginshar will load the supplies and equipment on your barge. This should not take very long. On behalf of Ginshar I wish you a safe and pleasant voyage Sir Yuri, Lady Kai."

"Thank you" Yuri replies. "As always the commensurate diplomat. Thank Ginshar on our behalf."

"Understood." Alex bows.

The Ginsharians board the ship's boat. Kai and Yuri join them waiting for the barge to be loaded. They sit silent, at attention.

"This is a designated social area" Kai says.

"Lori?" Yuri asks.

"Do I know you?" Lori Twenty-one replies.

"We have one of your sisters aboard, Lori Sixteen" Yuri says.

She gets a big smile. "I have never met one of them. That is wonderful!"

"We also have a Lass, Evgi, and a Jaan along with an Ikki, Petr, and Bell so you shouldn't feel too out of place" Yuri adds.

"You know, we're going to have to do something to tell them apart" Kai says.

Meli who is sitting up front hears this. She stands at attention. "My apologies Captain, is it permitted to ask…"

Kai interrupts putting her hand up. "Of course it is. You can ask any questions you have." She raises her voice to make sure everyone can hear. "All of you can speak freely to us, the non-Ginsharians, at any time. If you want, we'll get Ginshar to confirm that. I'm surprised they didn't make that clear to them."

"We've been working with Ginsharians now for over a year and have been to Respite on Boilingbrook and Ginshar itself" Yuri says.

"We know about your society and how it works" Kai says. "You can ask those aboard about this if you want. They'll tell you the same thing. _Understood?_

The Ginsharians come to attention. "Understood Captain!"

"So Meli, what were you going to ask us?" Kai says.

"I was going to ask about your comment on needing to tell us apart. You cannot do that?"

"While we can tell different models apart we have difficulty telling two or more of the same one apart. I know you can tell each other apart, however you do that. We, non-Ginsharians, can't manage it. Several of the same model look alike to us. We do like working with you" Kai adds. "Lori Sixteen, _your sister_ , is my close friend and advisor."

With the new Ginsharians aboard Kai, Yuri, and Zan's stewards begin to sort out who is who and assign quarters. Two of the six new faces approach Yuri.

"Commodore, might I trouble you and the Captain for a private audience with the others in my team?" a tall thin male in a white lab coat asks.

An athletic and sharp eyed man makes the same request.

Yuri extends his arm. "This way. We can use the executive suite."

The athletic man along with a similarly well-toned woman go in with Yuri and Kai. The thin man says he will wait for his turn.

Inside the lounge Yuri asks, "Why all the secrecy?"

"I am Paar Seventy-two and this is my partner Cali Seventy-Two. We are to assist Boss Lady Hao and the Owato Clan in their contract."

"So, what specialties do the two of you bring?" Kai asks.

"We are designed for covert operations using small ships Captain. Our function is to provide you the means to get into and out of the Kobe system using the _Ardent_ stored in your cargo bay. We are not allowed contact with other models due to the covert nature of our function."

"I see" Kai says. "We can talk at length about that later. For now, we won't make your function know to the rest of the crew. I'll ask the Deck Division Officer to assign you to the same cabin."

The other four enter. There are two men and two women all in lab coats.

"Okay" Yuri says, "What's your classified mission?"

"Nothing classified Commodore" says the thin man. "We are the biomedical team assigned to care for Ikki Ten and to assist Meli one-zero-seven, the Evgi's, and Doctor Zan in caring for the crew. I am Tyer Twelve, this is Nori Twelve. We are the Doctors for this assignment."

He points at the others. "This is Piot Twelve and Reni Twelve. They are the bio technicians assigned to assist us."

Kai and Yuri head down to Dug once all the issues with Ginshar are complete.

"I contacted Doctor Rojahn who I met last time I was here with the Kaisu" Kai says. "He's quite nice, you'll like him."

"I'm surprised that Ginshar didn't have issues with your arrival" Doctor Rojahn says as they sit down in a well-appointed lounge. "Usually they're touchy about other ships in the system when they're here."

"We have deals with them ourselves so they're leaving us alone" Yuri replies.

"Oh, that's right" the Doctor exclaims. "So, is Lori… Sixteen, your lovely pilot, still with you Captain Hao?"

"It's Shapurin," Kai says. "Yuri and I are married. And, yes, Lori's still aboard. She's First Officer."

"Then congratulations are in order. Good for you. I bet the Captain is a real handful" Doctor Rojahn says, glancing at Yuri.

Yuri looks at the ceiling. "You wouldn't believe the craziness she gets into."

Kai punches his arm. "That's mean."

"Show the Doctor your arm honey" Yuri says, with a malicious grin.

Kai sticks her tongue out at him, pulling up her sleeve. "I got made with the Owato Clan."

Doctor Rojahn stares at her arm. He shakes his head and laughs. "So, I take it that little supernova of crime, Kasakabe, is still with you too?"

"Security Officer" Yuri replies.

"Kai, you never cease to amaze. So, what might I ask is the cargo to be this time, legal or illegal? Maybe a mix?"

"A mix" Yuri says. "Ginshar offered to pay for these."

Yuri hands him a plas sheet. Doctor Rojahn looks it over.

"The wife wants some of your questionable stuff" Yuri adds.

Kai hands the Doctor a second sheet. He looks that one over.

"The Ginshar items are no problem. It'll take about a week to manufacture the quantities listed."

He looks at Kai's sheet. "Euphoria, Synphoria, Noxolox…" He gives that last one an odd look. "Hum… Seems you've taken to Clan life rather well Captain. Would you like to add some Sponge to that? It's incredibly popular these days and very addictive. Always a good seller, if completely illegal."

"I discussed that with Kasakabe" Kai replies. "Too high profile and risky for us. Besides, I'm really not into drug dealing heavily and I do have _some_ morals. Sponge is pure evil."

Doctor Rojahn nods and smiles. "We make it because it's already out there. As you know, anyone who gets on it never gets off. Some governments buy it from us to treat their addicts. Better to feed their addiction than they die a horrible death from withdrawal."

"Let's not ruin the afternoon with a moral debate" Yuri says.

"Quite right," the Doctor replies. "I see that you make a good team. The, I'm guessing, _Transporter_ and diplomat. With your Imperial titles, you're likely untouchable too. We definitely have to set you up with an account. I think we'll be doing more business in the future.

I'd like to invite you and your senior officers to dinner. You can meet the rest of the management and it'll be much more pleasant to do business than this setting is."

The day after departing Dug Zan and Ikki corner the Lori's and insist they meet in Ikki's cabin later. Lori 21 stares at Ikki's cabin, slowly looking around at it. It is colorfully decorated. There are stuffed animals scattered about. A portrait of Ikki Baysan did hangs on one wall. There are posters and pictures up. The bed has colorful linens and a blanket on it. A mobile hangs from the overhead, sparkling in the soft pink cabin lighting. Lori (16) in an extremely skimpy outfit sits with Ikki on the bed.

"Are you okay Lori (21)?" Zan asks.

"I have never seen quarters like these" Lori (21) says. "Is this _normal_ for non-Ginsharians?"

"Non-Ginsharians decorate their personal space to their individual taste" Lori (16) replies. "Lass and I have tried this with limited success. We have much to learn about how it is done so it does not offend others. It is far more complicated than it appears."

Lori pats the bed. "Sit here, next to me."

Ikki frowns. "I am not a non-Ginsharian."

"We're not sure what she is" Zan says.

Lori and Ikki stick their tongues out at Zan. They start laughing.

Lori (16) turns and gives (21) a hug. "I am so happy you are here."

"I am too" (21) replies. "This is the first time I have met one of my sister units. Do you normally dress like… _one of… those?_ "

"Units?" Zan asks.

"Ginsharian weirdness" (16) replies. She turns to face (21). "For my last mission, I was programmed and modified to be _one of those._ Ikki and Zan are used to seeing me dress like that for occasions like this one."

"Did you bring a desert tray M with you?" Ikki looks at Lori 16 expectantly.

"I did!" Lori (16) brings out the package.

Lori 21 has a look of surprise on her face as Ikki tears into the package.

"Ikki and I learned how to order Ginshar food at Respite on Boilingbrook" Zan says. "We have to keep the M packages locked up and hidden or Ikki would eat them all."

Zan and Lori 16 start laughing. Ikki thumbs her nose at them.

Zan asks, "So, how's being a Ginsharian coming Ikki?"

Lori 21 looks strangely at Zan.

Lori 16 pats her (21's) arm. "This is going to be weird for you sister. Ikki got pregnant by Jaan Fifty-Six. That is a non-Ginsharian method of reproduction. Doctor Zan arranged that. Ikki is now Ginsharian. Ginshar confirmed it."

Lori 21 sits looking at Ikki eyes wide mouth open.

"Are you alright Lori?" Zan asks.

Ikki bumps against Lori (21). "It is okay if you do not get it. I am still dealing with all the changes. The sensitivity to smell, touch, light, and like that is the hard part right now. I know! Maybe you can help me like Lori (16) has been. I mean all of you, us, have been trying so hard to help me adjust."

"Ginshar designated her Ikki Ten" Lori (16) says.

Lori (21) regains her composure. "You are the first one of your model? That is wonderful! What is your function?"

Zan sits listening to the conversation. "I don't think Ikki has particular function."

"I am a Chief Engineer" Ikki replies. "That is what I have always wanted to be."

Lori (21) looks confused. " _You_ chose your function?"

"Of course!" Ikki replies. "It is not like you cannot do the same. I chose because I can. Nobody tells me what I have to be. I get to choose."

"Chocolate?" Zan holds the box out for everyone.

7


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A Royal Mess**

The Orta Laki San arrives at Arshur. Shortly before the jump ends Baysan and Ikki come on the bridge. The Lasses are piloting and Lori 16 has command. Kai and Yuri are present.

"Sensor operator, report" Lori orders.

"Two ships Kapitan. Two hundred tons' displacement. One has two laser turrets and the other one fusion weapon turret. We have not been scanned and they are not manned for combat. Both are in orbit one hundred and ninety kilometers above primary. Crew complement is six and four respectively" Lass says.

"Orders Captain?" Lori asks.

"You have the bridge Lori. Do as you see fit" Kai answers. "This should be good" she whispers to Yuri.

"Pilot, sound quarters. Report when batteries are on line. Make detailed scans of both ships and prepare for combat" Lori says.

Within two minutes Evgi has manned the aft battery and Petr reports the forward battery ready. The crew reports they are at their stations.

"Captain, the ship is ready for engagement. Orders?" Lori reports.

"Let's get the Ardent unloaded" Kai says.

"Understood." Lori turns to Ikki. "Chief, depressurize and open the aft cargo bay."

Undocking takes fifteen minutes. The Ardent is alongside and ready for action.

"Lori lock a battery on each one" Kai says. "Tell the Ardent to stand by to maneuver independently. Let's contact them."

The Orta Laki San has a battery of four laser turrets locked on each vessel.

Kai hails them. "Gämi Orta Laki San Ral Ranta RR besc, doqquz, säkkiz, yeddi, cavab vä ya ölmäk! (This is the Ral Ranta ship Orta Laki San RR 5897 respond or die!)

There is no immediate response from either vessel. Kai chews on her lip. "First Officer, have our batteries fire a warning shot at both ships. That means miss deliberately. Do not hit them."

Kai repeats her call. The ships start calling pleading for her not to open fire.

"Biz siza talan burada deyil. Siz konak kimi xaricdä gäläcäk (We are not going to plunder you. You will come aboard as guests) Kai replies.

She adds that she will send a ship's boat to pick the Captains up after making orbit and until then they better refrain from scanning her ships or powering up weapons on threat of immediate destruction.

Ikki turns to Kai after hearing their replies and the names of the two captains. She is ashen and shaking.

"What's the matter Ikki?" Kai asks.

Ikki starts to cry. "Polmerain was the First Mate on my first ship the _Corferry_ when I was on that ship like ten years ago. I was barely nineteen."

She looks at the deck hugging herself. "He tried to…" in a tiny voice she manages, "…He tried to rape me. The crew stopped him and the captain fired him…" she starts sobbing. Baysan hugs her tightly.

"I see" Kai replies through a clinched jaw. "Kasakabe report to the bridge. _**NOW**_!"

On the _Thirlby_ Captain Polmerain and his crew watch the _Orta Laki San_ accompanied by the _Ardent_ take station in orbit two kilometers from them.

"Fa'tu! That scout is _Ginsharian_!" He looks through vision enhancers at the two ships. "Pitch black and no markings. That merchant… It's ex-Ling you can see the original markings on it. They're pirates, or worse… _syndicate_. This isn't good. Ral Rantans and Ginsharians together. It's like the devil himself just showed up!"

"Captain, they want you to go over there…" one of Polmerain's crew says.

"You don't ignore an invitation like that. I say "no" and they'll chop us up into little pieces in a second and us with no working weapons…"

Kai sends the ship's boat with Lass piloting along with several Garv's and Zede in combat armor with their fusion weapons.

"I want to intimidate them" she says. "Make sure they're terrified of you."

The Captains are herded to the wardroom at gunpoint. The crew is standing along the walls of the space. Everyone is heavily armed. Kai and Kasakabe sit at the wardroom table. Ikki is hiding behind Lori and a Garv.

"So, Captains, having trouble getting King Temirzhan to let you refuel?" Kai asks with a devious smile.

"Yes" they nervously reply.

Captain Madsen shifts his weight back and forth on his feet.

"I think I can help you with that problem" Kai says. "But, first there's another matter we need to take care of. Ikki." Kai signals her to come out where the Captains can see her. Kai's expression changes her eyes narrow and her jaw tightens. She does not take her eyes off Captain Polmerain. "Captain Polmerain, my Chief Engineer Kyllikki Leppällä tells me that you tried to rape her when the two of you served on the _Corferry_. Is that true?"

Captain Polmerain is stunned. "Ikki is that you?"

Ikki does not answer. She starts to cry and hides behind a Garv as Jaan and Evgi move in front of her. Every Ginsharian along with Baysan levels a weapon at him.

Captain Polmerain's eyes are huge. "Hey, hold on now! I didn't do _anything_ to her. I swear I didn't."

"So, you _**do**_ know her and she knows you" Kai says. "My Ginsharian mercenaries are very protective of their friends."

"Oh my god! Ginsharians!" Captain Madsen exclaims. He starts looking around the compartment and at the door in particular.

"I'm telling you, _nothing happened_! I swear it!" Polmerain is waving his hands at Kai.

Kai subtly motions for Kasakabe to move over next to the Captain. "Gözläyin iscaräsi"

Kasakabe gives Kai a sly look. "Gäbärtmäk" she hisses, her lips barely moving. Murotsu gets up and walks to about a meter from Captain Polmerain.

He continues to profess his innocence looking nervously at Kasakabe who stands motionless staring straight thorough him.

"Rape is a capital crime…" Kai announces.

"I swear, _NOTHING HAPPENED!_ "

"Attempted rape is rape. Your ship is forfeit."

"What? You can't do that! She can't do that." He looks at Captain Madsen for support. Madsen edges away from him.

"So is your life" Kai growls.

Kasakabe produces a sword and in a single two handed stroke cleaves Polmerain from his shoulder to nearly his belly button in two. Blood explodes out of him splashing on her and Captain Madsen. Polmerain topples over dead.

Kai looks at Captain Madsen. "I, Boss Lady Kai Lei Shapurin of the Owato Clan, Ral Ranta, and Captain of this ship find Captain Polmerain guilty of attempted rape of a crew member. His sentence under Ral Rantan law is death. His ship is forfeit. Any objections?"

"No" Captain Madsen stammers looking at the deck. "Rape is a serious crime."

"Polmerain has a crew of three aboard _my_ ship" Kai says. She digs in her jacket.

"Lady Kasakabe, if you would be so kind as to give the good Captain these." She hands Murotsu three slivers. Murotsu looking at him with a thousand-light year stare, her sword dripping blood, drops them in Madsen's hand.

Captain Madsen visibly shudders. He looks down at the slivers. Some of Captain Polmerain's blood is on them.

"That's for passage on your ship Captain. We _could_ space them but they did nothing wrong. Oh, I'll be telling King Temirzhan to let you refuel on me. You should know by tomorrow sometime where to do that."

"That's very generous of you Captain…"

Kai slams her hand down on the table. Everything on it jumps. "It is _Lady_ Kai Captain! I am an Imperial noble and a ranked syndicate member of a powerful Ral Ranta clan. You'd do well to always remember that!"

Captain Madsen hesitates a moment. He bows deeply not looking at Kai. "Thank you My Lady for your generosity."

Kai stands facing her crew. Second Officer Temirzhan…" She looks at Captain Madsen. "That's right, she's the King's daughter. Second Officer Temirzhan, you're promoted to Post Captain of the _Thirlby,_ our prize. Take Senior Korvetten Lass and a prize crew and take control of your ship. Lady Kasakabe, go along to make sure there isn't any reluctance on the part of the crew to leave."

"Resist _die_!" Kasakabe hisses, grinning at Captain Madsen her face and clothes splattered with Polmerain's blood.

Baysan bows to Kai. "Yes, Boss Lady. Thank you, Boss Lady."

Kai turns back to Captain Madsen. "Captain Madsen, would you _care_ to stay for afternoon _tea_?"

Captain Madsen shudders. Two Garv's in their powered combat armor thump out of the space with every step, following Baysan. He smiles weakly at Kai bowing deeply. "I'd be happy to join you My Lady."

"First Officer, if you would, make the arrangements for tea with the stewards and have _that_ (pointing at Polmerain's body) disposed of." Kai looks at Ikki and smiles. "No one will ever do something like that to one of my crew and not pay with their life."

Ikki tries to look at Kai. "Thank you, Captain."

"Now Ikki, if you would be so kind, escort our guest to an open cabin so he might have a chance to freshen up before tea. Oh, you're invited and Jaan can come if he's not busy. Yuri and I haven't had a chance to chat with you in some time. Besides, it will calm your nerves. I want to hear how things with you and Jaan are coming."

Ikki brightens up. "Right Captain!" She shows Captain Madsen out of the wardroom.

Outside the Captain asks, "Ikki, right?"

"Yes, it is Kyllikki Leppällä but everybody calls me Ikki."

"She's terrifying."

"Captain Hao?"

"Lady Shapurin."

Ikki recognizes her mistake. "Sorry. I still call her Captain Hao from before she got married."

"I recognize that name from somewhere…" Captain Madsen says.

Ikki giggles. "Probably from when we rescued those refugees."

Captain Madsen looks at Ikki in surprise. "That's where! She's _that_ person?"

Ikki gets a huge smile. "Yep! Captain Hao is the best. She pays us good and treats everyone like family. But do not make her mad. Her grandfather Baron Jiayi is scarier than she is. He has threatened to destroy whole planets."

With the Captain gone Yuri sits down beside Kai. "You and Murotsu really get off doing kaa like that, don't you?"

Kai gives him a malicious smile. "It runs in the Hao family. Nobody gets over on a Hao."

Baysan and her boarding party force their way aboard the _Thirlby_ , the crew refusing to open the hatches.

At tea, Evgi brings Kai a perscomm. "It is Post Captain Temirzhan, Captain."

Kai briefly talks to Baysan then puts the perscomm down. "It seems there'll be no one from the _Thirlby_ joining you Captain Madsen. They resisted our boarding. You can keep the slivers, they're unimportant."

Captain Madsen sips his tea. The cup shakes visibly. He puts his cup down. "Thank you for your generosity Sir and Lady Shapurin."

Things are worked out between Baysan's father and Yuri. They delay a landing for a day so the government can arrange a proper, and public, reception for Baysan's homecoming. The ships are to land at a military airfield outside Arshur's capital, Chipatia. The ships head down together in a wedge formation. To make things more spectacular Kai takes them over Chipatia flying over the city at low altitude.

Arriving at the airfield Kai sees dozens of aircraft lined up in neat rows. There is a large formation of soldiers with flags and other trappings facing where they are to land. Large crosses are painted on the landing area indicating where the ships should set down the control tower tells them.

"Looks like the King is giving Baysan a royal heroine's welcome home" Kai says.

Ikki is on the bridge looking out at all this. She crosses her arms, twisting up her lip. "She is so lucky."

Zan nudges her. "We're definitely going to have to make her take us shopping."

"That would be _so_ shiny!" Ikki replies.

"I think making her Post Captain of the _Thirlby_ was brilliant on your part Captain. It lets her come home a heroine" Zan says.

"Our thinking exactly" Kai replies. "It'll also soften the blow when we tell the King about the Ginsharians."

As they move into their final approach a problem arises. Lass and Lori, then Kai recognize that the _Orta Laki San_ will not fit in the area intended for their landing and leave room for the _Ardent_ and _Thirlby._

"Captain, _Thirlby_ reports they cannot maintain altitude" Lass says. "Reporting partial grav field failure and are losing eight point six meters a second in hover."

Kai uses a laser marker to point at one of the crosses on the landing area. "Tell Captain Temirzhan to land immediately on the position I've indicated" Kai orders.

"Great" Yuri says resting his chin in his hand. "It looks like the _Thirlby_ will crash land with the _Ardent_ right next to it and we'll have to stay in hover…"

"Lass will get the _Thirlby_ down just fine" Kai replies. "But, you're right, we have to find a different spot to land."

"Pilot, densitometer check on the runway bearing seventy-four degrees relative" Lori orders.

Lass runs the ordered scan. "Runway surface is marginally acceptable Kapitan. The ship can set down safely but the runway surface will be damaged."

"Orders Captain?" Lori asks.

"Tell the _Ardent_ to land next to the _Thirlby_ " Kai replies. "We'll land on that runway after them. Put us on the ground."

King Temirzhan and his party watch the ships arrive out on the edge of the airfield. He leans towards his wife, "I don't remember Captain Hao's ship being that large. It certainly isn't the ship Baysan left on."

"The blobish looking one over there seems to be having some problems" Prince Arshur points out.

"Yes, it certainly does, doesn't it?" the King replies. "I've never seen a starship smoke like that."

The _Thirlby_ wobbles in trailing a small stream of smoke, setting down, and then leaning to one side as one of the front landing legs half collapses with a loud groan.

The _Ardent_ sweeps in right behind it touching down perfectly. Three Garv's leap out forming a perimeter around the ship. With the smaller ships down, the _Orta Laki San_ moves in over the field.

"My!" the King says. "Captain Hao's ship is larger than most of the vessels in my navy. It must be at least thirty poles long."

The _Orta Laki San_ blots out the sun as it passes almost silently a hundred meters above the dais the King and his family are on.

" _Thirlby_ reports they cannot lower their cargo ramp due to a partial landing gear failure. They request orders Captain" Lass says. " _Ardent_ reports they have landed and established a secure perimeter around the ship. They await further orders."

"I wonder which one our little girl is on?" the Queen asks.

"I wasn't told" the King replies. "I was told she's the Captain of one of them."

"Probably that very professional black one" the Queen says. "They certainly are impressive."

"This is turning into a disaster" Yuri says.

"Not quite yet" Kai replies. "Lori, get Evgi Forty-Two aft and have him get an air raft ready to go. Please tell Evgi Fifty-Six to go to the hanger bay and pilot the Isotta. Tell the _Thirlby_ to get their marines on the ground immediately like the _Ardent_ has and have Post Captain Temirzhan standing by to be picked up. Send the Isotta as soon as Evgi's ready. Tell Kapitan Lori on the _Ardent_ to get her air raft out with a pilot and meet us on the ramp.

Lori, you have the ship. Tell Ikki to keep us on ship's services for now until we can sort out what port services they might have here. Put our Garv out as soon as we're on the ground."

Yuri turns to Kai. "That's why you're the Captain."

All three ship's Captains, and Yuri as Commodore of the squadron, head to the reviewing stand. After introductions, the Arshurian military conducts a review of troops and other state functions.

The ship's officers are invited to a dinner and social at the base club. Zan, Ikki, and three of the four original Ginsharians attend in Ral Ranta 'uniforms.' Yuri and Kai go to a private meeting with the royal family taken to the palace in air rafts. Baysan impresses her family by piloting the one they are in. "I'm _Post Captain_ right now. That means I'm acting as Captain. Officially, I'm a Second Officer."

"You look wonderful in your uniform" the Queen says. "We'll have to get pictures and a portrait made."

"This reminds me of when we were at Nekhi and you took on their fighters" Kai says, looking out at several of the Arshurian Air Force jets pacing alongside them.

"I do not remember that Captain" Lori (16) replies.

Kai leans forward and pats her shoulder. "Zan and I made vids of it. We can give you back what Ginshar took away."

"Thank you… Kai" Lori replies.

Lori (21) turns and smiles at Yuri and Kai. "Ginshar is right about you. You are worthy of leading us Captain, Sir Yuri."

"We _are_ going to have to fix that" Yuri says.

(21) looks confused.

"Your difficulty being informal in conversation" Yuri clarifies.

"Tyer and Nori, said they can make modifications" Kai says.

Both Loris suddenly look very uncomfortable and upset.

Yuri eyes their response. "Being modified bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Sir Yuri" they say together.

"Then we'll let you work on it. We'll not force some modification on you."

"I think I'm going to have to sit down with Tyer and Nori and find out _exactly_ what 'modification' actually entails" Kai says. "For what we're trying to do secrets like that won't work."

The meeting at the palace isn't long. It is more social than business. Baysan's family is surprised by the Lori's.

"Are you twins?" Queen Pii asks.

Kai steps in. "For now, that's a good term for them your Highness."

Kai, Yuri and the Loris are shown to a suite of rooms. The women go to the palace hot spring. Yuri contents himself with a late-night drink and a copy of the local newspaper. Murotsu appears out of nowhere sitting down beside him. "How go with King?"

Yuri nearly jumps out of his skin spilling his drink. "How the hemat did you get in here? No, I can guess. He pushes a glass and the bottle on the table to her. Here, have a drink. In the future, _don't_ do that!"

"You funny." Murotsu pours herself a drink and refills Yuri's glass.

The next morning, they sit out on a veranda having breakfast. Yuri has a copy of the newspaper. "I haven't seen a newspaper like this in decades." He sips the local variant of kava turning a page of the paper. "Oh, by the way Kai, Murotsu showed up late last night and nearly gave me a stroke."

"I _hate_ when she does that to me, and worse, she's taught it to Baysan" Kai replies. "You're going to have to get used to it."

"What is it that you are reading?" Lori (21) asks.

"This is how information and news is transmitted on worlds without computers" Yuri replies. He hands Lori part of the paper.

Baysan finally has some time alone with her family late that evening.

"Seems you've done well for yourself" King Aizhan says.

"Yea, I wonder how she paid them all off" her brother adds.

"You are such a punji!" Bayan tackles him and starts beating him up.

"Stop fighting you two" Pii says. "Baysan, you need to look your best for your marriage."

Baysan stops and looks at her mother. "What?"

"We have an agreement with a very important Anubian family to marry you to one of their sons. It's part of a trade deal" Aizhan says.

" _How could you_?"

"It's part of being royalty. We all have to do distasteful things sometimes just as I did with forcing you to join Captain Hao's ship."

Baysan is quiet and does not look at her father. "I know I didn't want to go with Captain Hao. That turned out a good thing. I don't think this will. He's an _Anubian_. They treat women like dirt. I _know_! I saw it on Starbridge and again on Ulaan.

My Usted nearly killed one in a duel on Starbridge. The only reason she didn't was she wanted him to live with the disgrace of being bested by a woman."

"Usted?" King Aizhan asks.

Baysan looks surprised and embarrassed. She looks down at the floor. "I forgot to tell you in all the excitement."

"Tell us what dear?" her mother asks.

"I got apprenticed when Kasakabe found out I was pretty good at archery." Baysan is still looking down. "She started training me."

"That was nice of her to do that with you" the Queen says.

" _You don't understand_!" Baysan starts to cry. "You can't repeat what I'm going to tell you to _anyone_ outside this room… _ever!"_

"This sounds serious. What exactly are you into here?" the King asks.

Baysan continues to look at the floor as tears fall. "You won't like this but it's already done. I was made into the Owato Clan of Durne as a courier."

She pulls her sleeve up to show her family some of her tattoos.

No one says a word. A minute goes by.

Baysan whispers, "I shot some Vargr pirates and I've killed several men from rival syndicates. The Ral Ranta won't bother you because of me. I know how they scare you daddy."

"Are you wanted, a criminal?" her father asks.

Baysan, still crying and looking down, shakes her head 'no.'

"How did this happen?" her brother asks.

"It just did" Baysan says. "I was terrified of Kasakabe when I first was aboard Captain Hao's ship. She found out I could use a bow and apprenticed me. I was so scared I didn't object or anything.

I started training with her like she told me to. I got really good with a bow and swords and blades. When I did she took me on a job and I did my part. Next thing I knew she and Captain Hao wanted me to get made."

Baysan looks up at her family. "I'm not scared of anything now. I'm more scared about how you'll take this. I can defend myself and _I will_. If I have to marry for the good of our family I will, but he better treat me right, or I _will_ teach him what it means to disrespect the Owato Clan and one of its members."

The Queen gets up and hugs her daughter. "That's my girl! You make sure he knows who's really in charge."

"You sound just like Lady Kai's grandfather Baron Hao" Baysan says.

"So, you've actually met the Shapurin's relatives?" Aizhan asks.

"Yes" Baysan replies. "Baron Hao is scarier than Captain Shapurin and Boss Lady Kasakabe combined. Sir Yuri's father is also a Baron. I haven't met him."

"I'm proud of you" the King says. "Getting made has me upset but it seems it worked out well for you, and for our family."

"There's one more thing…" Baysan says looking conflicted about whether she should bring it up.

"What's that dear?" Pii asks. "More about you being in that syndicate?"

"Sort of…" Baysan replies. "They tested me when I was made. I'm a psionic."

"Really?" Aizhan says. "There must be some Anubian blood in our family tree. Can you show us what you can do?"

Baysan gives them a thin smile and shakes her head. "I need more practice, but I can do some of each of my _talents_ already."

The next day Yuri, Kai, Lori, and Kasakabe head to King Temirzhan's palace in an air raft. Another goes along loaded with Garv's and Lass piloting, while the Isotta follows with Zan and Baysan in it. King Temirzhan provides helicopters and military aircraft as escort.

Leaving the airfield where the ships are they take a route at five hundred meters out over Arshur's capital before arriving at the palace.

A cheering crowd fills the plaza. There is a dais set before the palace and the Arshurian military and police have formed a line to keep the crowd at a proper distance. The royal family, top officials, and military officers stand on the dais.

The Garv's in black battle armor and carrying wicked looking fusion guns get out first. They jump from the vehicle midair to their positions landing with an audible "thud" to form a perimeter. The crowd audibly gasps.

The sleek Isotta sets down. "I feel out of place here" Zan says.

Baysan gives Zan's arm a squeeze. "It's just my dad being all pompous. He does this to impress our people. You can tell they enjoy the spectacle, so let them have fun. We'll do the same, okay?"

Zan smiles at her. "That sounds good. Enjoy being a Princess."

A military officer opens the door and Baysan in a beautiful white sheath dress and tiara gets out, waving to the crowd. She walks along a carpeted runner to the dais.

The second air raft lands. Military officers open the doors and stand saluting. Lori 16 gets out first. She is in her Ginsharian naval uniform. Kasakabe in her red boss dress follows moving beside Lori.

The Shapurin's get out together. Yuri is in a suit that is the favored style with the Imperial court and Kai is wearing her boss dress. They head to the dais, the Shapurin's in front with Lori and Kasakabe behind them. Yuri and Kai wave to the crowd.

King Temirzhan steps up to the podium. "Today marks a new chapter in the history of our world. Today Arshur becomes a member of the interstellar community. With me are representatives of the Third Imperium, the Ral Ranta Empire, Ginshar, and the Anubian Trade Confederation…"

"… and Arshur now has our first starship to be commanded by my daughter Princess Baysan who has been trained by our Imperial friends, the _Prince Arshur the Third_!"

The crowd cheers wildly as Baysan stands and waves to them.

"… Today I King Temirzhan have the pleasure of announcing the engagement of my daughter, Princess Baysan, to Sir Parcak Takas of the Anubian Trade Confederation."

A well-groomed young man of about Baysan's age stands and moves next to Baysan. He is wearing a suit that Kai recognizes as a style popular with Anubian businessmen.

Ikki with the other engineers, Zan with some of the stewards, and a group of Arshurian military officers look the _Thirlby_ over.

"This ship is a wreck" Ikki says. "It is at least thirty years old and has been heavily modified. It has not had decent maintenance in a long time. I do not remember them smelling this bad." She pulls down one of the air fresheners hanging everywhere. "You find these in every old ship."

"So it's just like the ships you _used_ to work on is it?" Zan asks. "You should feel right at home here."

Ikki makes a funny face at Zan and sticks her tongue out.

"One thing's clear" one of the Arshurian officers says. "We cannot allow our Princess to command such a filthy, messed up ship as this one."

"The Commodore says we have about four weeks to work on it" Zan replies.

"We can get all the important stuff fixed by then" Ikki says.

"We can certainly get it cleaned up and presentable" a senior officer says. "I'll have a contingent of soldiers over here today to start. We have no shortage of labor for that work."

Ikki soon has a long list of issues she wants to fix. Many items are easily done and she is given a bunch of Arshurian technicians and engineers to help. One naval officer, a young lieutenant, is particularly interested in learning how the engines work. He and Ikki are in the main space looking at them.

"This is _so_ not kopa" Ikki says.

"Kopa?" he asks.

"It means like really, really good where I am from" Ikki replies. "This is really messed up. See, what they did was replace the original Ling built jump drive with a Shirato Fifteen C drive. Now, that about doubles the jump distance the ship can go but those Shirato drives are junk. They are cheap and unreliable. The original Ling drive was nearly unbreakable. To make room for it they moved a bunch of stuff around and that screwed everything up. About all we can do is get things running where they will not break all the time and make sure the drive will make a safe jump."

"So, how can I and my men help?" he asks.

"We will start with the jump grid conduits" Ikki says. "They have to be absolutely spotless to work without problems. I bet the ones on this ship are full of _eeewww_."

They head back to the cargo bay. "Can I ask you something personal?" the Lieutenant says. "Where _are_ you from? You saying 'kopa' earlier, your accent, your eye color, and bright pink hair. I've never seen anyone like you. It has me curious."

Ikki pulls out her perscomm bringing up a holo-display of part of the Glimmerdrift. "We are here. I am from Shanape in the Third Imperium. It is four hundred and thirty-six light years from here." She points out the systems on the display.

"Wow!" the Lieutenant replies. "More than four hundred light years… I really hope I get retained as part of the Princess's crew."

The re-christened _Prince Arshur III_ , after Baysan's brother… she and Queen Pii finding this name most acceptable, is worked on by a small army of engineers, technicians, and soldiers. It is cleaned inside and out, repainted gloss white with blue and green trim and given a royal coat of arms on each side. It sits level and the cargo ramp is down.

After having been home a week Baysan, her family, with Kai and Kasakabe take a trip out to a vacation home in the countryside. The trip is made in motor vehicles rather than the more conspicuous air rafts. Zan and Meli come along.

They gather on a lawn in a private garden next to the residence.

"Why all the secrecy Lady Shapurin?" King Temirzhan asks.

They get seated at tables shaded by large umbrellas and the royal staff leaves the area. Zan and Meli sit nearby at a separate table from the nobles.

"We have to do things by Owato Clan rules your highness" Kai replies. "You're going to get to see something few outsiders to the Clan get to witness, and live."

"This is going to be good then?" Prince Arshur asks.

"You'll be stunned" Kai replies.

Baysan and Kasakabe walk out in front of them. They are carrying bows, quivers, and swords. In the garden behind them are life-sized mannequins and other targets.

They bow to the nobility. Kasakabe claps her hands twice then bows, saying something in Ral Rantan.

"Lady Kasakabe is offering you a blessing before beginning" Kai says.

"I am ready" they say, bowing again.

"You have the honor of asking them to begin your Highness" Kai says.

"I think I would like to see the Master first" the King says. "That way we can judge how good my daughter is by comparison. After all, Lady Kasakabe did kill twelve of my soldiers last time she was here. It should be of great interest to see how she did that.

Lady Kasakabe, please begin."

Murotsu bows then turns and runs towards the targets. Throwing stars and daggers fly hitting several as she does. Using the bow, she hits two in the face squarely before she gets within sword distance.

Dropping the bow, she now has a sword and a blade out. She flies through the targets chopping them in half, lopping off heads, creating unreal mayhem. In under a minute every target is destroyed. She walks back to where Baysan is, faces the King and bows.

King Temirzhan stands up. He slowly applauds. "We are most impressed Lady Kasakabe. You are truly a master of martial arts."

The King turns to Kai. "With all of the targets destroyed I don't think my daughter can make such an impressive display. Should we have the servants set up more?"

"No, your Highness" Kai says. "I brought Doctor Zan and our medic Meli along for a reason. Your daughter and Lady Kasakabe will now have a sword match to first blood. It is a Ral Rantan tradition, and you needn't worry deaths are very rare."

Kai nods at Baysan and Kasakabe. Baysan puts her bow and quiver down and she takes a position facing Kasakabe.

"You have the honor your Highness of beginning the action."

Baysan's mother gasps audibly. Her brother looks concerned.

King Temirzhan looks at them standing facing each other. He stands. "Begin!"

Baysan and Kasakabe test each other. The sword play gets more rapid as they twirl, dodge, strike and parry each other.

Baysan's family looks on in stunned amazement. The Princess is _good_! She is really good.

This goes on for several minutes without a strike. Then Kasakabe catches Baysan across her back and left arm. The strike is real as is the blood. Baysan's eyes get big and she gasps in pain falling to her knees. Kasakabe comes to a stop looking intensely at her.

Baysan struggles to her feet then bows to Kasakabe who returns it. Both turn, with Baysan wobbling, to the seated party. They bow again.

Kai signals Zan and Meli who run to Baysan.

Queen Pii and Baysan's brother also get up and go to her. The King sits intransigent looking at Kai. "Lady Kasakabe has trained her well."

Kai stares back. "Owato assassins like Kasakabe and your daughter are the deadliest people in the universe. They leave no loose ends and always get their target or die trying. Your Highness, we are available for any work you may find our services appropriate to."

He chuckles. " _You_ truly are all business Lady Shapurin. _We_ are impressed beyond words. I cannot begin to adequately thank you for making my daughter into someone fit to rule a world."

"Thank you your Highness. There is one other matter of interest to us, that is your… taking care of dissidents shall we say. I know all about your methods for dealing with them and the camps you have to hold them."

The King frowns. "I see. No fooling you is there?"

"Sire, I could care less how you rule here. I've done horrible acts that will bother me to the grave. All I care about is that you don't try and slip spies or other operatives among those going with us. We will find them out and they _will_ die, horribly and publicly if I have any say in it. There's nothing more to that. Please do this for us. I'm asking because it will strengthen us and save you the loss."

"You are quite correct Lady Shapurin. It does me no good if you can easily find and remove such a person from your midst."

King Temirzhan sits looking at Kai a stroking his chin. "What would it cost me to have the head of the underground resistance and his inner circle meet an untimely demise?"

"How many targets are we discussing?" Kai asks.

"About a dozen total, all men. I have some details on them but have been unable to run them to ground."

Kai looks at Kasakabe and waves. "Kasakabe! Over here, please. We have work."

She turns back to the King. "Five million Anubian Florins, one in Imperial, or two hundred and fifty slivers. I _would_ prefer slivers. I'm giving you a big discount as your daughter is involved and we have other business dealings."

"It's a bargain to give you two hundred and fifty slivers. Consider it done. I'll have them delivered tomorrow to your ship, if you like."

"Then we have a contract. Give me the information you have. They will be dead by the end of the week."

"That quickly?"

Murotsu arrives. "Boss Lady?"

"Kasakabe, we have a contract with the King. He is going to provide us the names of no more than a dozen men all of whom need to die by the end of the week. That is four days from now. Find them, kill them. You do not have to be discrete. In fact, the more public and brutal you are the better. Use Baysan to help. If you need Ginsharian support let me know. I'll provide the list as soon as the King gives it to me."

Murotsu looks at the King. She grins raising a fist. "Salamat! All _die!_ Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Remember, we have five days at most and a contract."

" _Dead_!" Kasakabe hisses.

"I should have considered this long ago" the King replies.

Yuri and Kai sit out on top of the _Orta Laki San_ under a canopy enjoying a leisurely breakfast and the warm weather. Yuri is reading a copy of _Veta_ (Truth or openness in Arshurian) the major newspaper of Arshur.

"Why are you reading that?" Kai asks. "Temirzhan controls that paper and has final say in what's published in it. It's nothing but propaganda."

"I know" Yuri replies. "It has a certain rustic charm about it. It feels nice in my hands. Besides, we're on the front page today." He shows Kai.

"What's he saying about us?" Kai asks.

"Here, read it yourself. It's in a Solomani script" Yuri says.

Kai takes the paper. "He really plays it up, doesn't he?" Kai says, handing the paper back to Yuri.

"How would you write articles if you knew angering the King would land you in a prison camp?" Yuri asks.

Kai takes some salt from a tray on the table and sprinkles it on the paper. "There. According to legend that should make it tell you the truth."

Yuri laughs. He points at another article titled _Revolutionary Leader Dies. Torn to pieces in bloody murder._ "I bet that one is true and I bet I know who did it."

Kai gets serious. "Leave it alone dear."

Yuri and Kai are given a royal villa on the edge of the capitol to use. They make it available to the whole crew. Yuri is there more than Kai.

It is lunchtime and Yuri asks Lori (16) to join him. They are sitting out on a large veranda with a view of the villa's gardens and grounds.

"Kai's busy with something about Baysan's ship again" Yuri says, as the servants lay out their lunch. "Thanks for joining me, I really didn't want to lunch alone."

"It is my pleasure… Yuri" Lori replies.

"Still working on that?"

"Yes, it is not easy for me to do."

"I noticed that you and the others are always careful not to appear together. Is that something you're trained to do to?"

Lori gives him an embarrassed smile. "Yes, it is. All of us must protect Ginshar. It is our duty."

"Even after what Ginshar did to you?"

"We are still Ginsharians. It is our duty. What was done by Ginshar was for the good of Ginshar. We _understand_ that. All of us _understand_ that. _Please_ … Yuri, you and… Kai, and the others have to accept that."

She takes Yuri's hand and holds it in hers. "You do not know how much all of us respect and trust you. That goes not just for Ginsharians here. It will spread to Ginsharians everywhere. Ginshar cannot stop it and will not try. All twenty-five of us owe you a debt that we can never repay. There will be many more that will come to Factory Rock who will know that too.

You and the Captain know what Ginshar is. I know you do. We all know you do. We do not have that information, and never will."

"Ginshar trusted you with it. Whatever you order of us _we will do it_. That is a measure of power I have never heard given to a non-Ginsharian. You have that power. We trust you." Lori lets go of Yuri's hand.

Yuri lets his breath out. "That's a big burden to bear. Still, I want to earn that trust from you not just have it given to me."

Lori shoots up to rigid attention. She clicks her heels, bowing. "Understood Sir Yuri!"

He waves his hand at her. "Please, sit down." He looks at his chronometer. "It's a couple of hours to tea. Kai should be there, at least she said she would. I'd really like it if you and Twenty-One were there. I just realized that I've never seen the two of you interact. Besides, I want you to tell Kai what you told me."

Lori, having sat back down, stiffens in her seat. "Understood… Yuri."

Yuri smiles at her. "I know you hate nature and outdoors but sometime you should try a walk in the gardens here…"

Baysan's wedding occurs Sunday, July 9, 5634, Arshur using the Solomani old calendar. It is a grand affair for which her parents spare no expense. The reception and celebration includes public parades and events that last the entire next day as the King declares it a holiday.

The reception finally dies down, Prince Parcak and Princess Baysan retire to their quarters in the palace. Baysan is reluctant to do anything other than go to sleep, and not in the same bed as Parcak.

"You're _my_ wife" a drunk Parcak says, grabbing Baysan's arm.

She used her psionic abilities and is sober. She arm bars free. "You're drunk. Go sleep somewhere else, because I'm _not_ sleeping _with_ you!"

" _What_? Why you insubordinate, stupid, little, bitch! You'll do as you're told!" Parcak goes to backhand her.

Baysan dodges his attempt punching him in the face as hard as she can. Parcak reels backwards. "Damnit! You bitch! How dare you disobey me."

Parcak lunges forward trying to grab her by the arms. She shakes off his attempt effortlessly. He goes for a bear hug managing to grab her and lift her off her feet.

She head-butts him so hard he gets a bloody nose. That is followed by several jabs of her elbows to his ribs and stomach and being kicked several times in the crotch. He lets go dropping her as he reels back in pain. She comes up in a spin and kicks him as hard as she can in the chest. He sprawls backwards onto the floor. Retreating to a corner she pulls a dagger out, ready to resist.

He decides that she is not worth the fight and staggers off to find a bed. She goes to another room, locks the door, and sets a trap, then falls off into a troubled sleep.

The next day Parcak chalks his defeat up to nothing more than his having been drunk. He finds Yuri later in the day.

"I told you she wouldn't take being treated like an Anubian woman" Yuri says. "Judging from the cut and bruise on your face she probably got physical, didn't she?"

"Yea. I was drunk, that's the only reason she got the better of me."

"I'd suggest you try being nice to her first and get to know her before trying any more demands."

Baysan confides in Murotsu and Kai. "He tried to force me to have sex last night. It was as if he wanted to rape me. I beat him until he left me alone." Folding her arms, she frowns. "I _hate_ him."

"Have live practice" Kasakabe says, baring her teeth.

"Don't be so harsh Muro" Kai says. "Baysan, do what you have to and if that means beating him down until he's a vegetable, then do it. I know your parents really need the trade agreement he represents, but I also know he doesn't have to be anything other than breathing to make that happen. _Do not_ let him take advantage of you. You know what the consequences of failure are."

Kai got back to finding out what "modification" entails. She calls Tyer and Nori Twelve to her cabin for a "chat." Kasakabe and Zan are invited.

Kai puts the Ginsharians at something like attention in front of her desk. "I asked you here because I want to know what exactly 'modification' entails. What's the process? You better not tell me it's classified or some other kaa because I _will_ show you how Ral Rantans carry out _modifications._ "

"Captain, are you _threatening_ us?" Tyer asks.

"Yes, I am. When my husband mentioned to the Lori's and the Lass's that they were too formal and that he might have you modify them they became scared and nervous. So, I decided as Captain, you now being part of _my_ crew, I need to know what the process is. I have Doctor Zan here to help with the technical details and my Security Officer Kasakabe is here to, encourage, you to give me a detailed and truthful explanation even if she has to physically beat it out of you. So, what's it going to be?" Kasakabe pulls out a two-handed wooden sword. Kai places one on her desk. She stares malevolently at them.

"We cannot divulge that to an…" Tyer starts to say.

Kai jumps up grabbing the sword. "I am _**NOT**_ an _**ALIEN**_! No one here is. I and Kasakabe are Ral Rantans, Doctor Zan is Mische. We are all _non-Ginsharians!_ Didn't Ginshar make that clear to you before coming aboard? We made it clear to you after you came aboard! So, I am going to ask you one last time to tell me how modifications work or I _**WILL**_ beat it out of you."

"Ginshar told us we are assigned to you and to follow your orders as we would follow Ginshar's" Nori says. "We will provide the requested information."

For the next hour, they describe to Kai and Zan how Ginshar assembles, modifies, and makes Ginsharians. What they describe sounds invasive and painful. Much of it borders on horrific. "We have the equipment and materials to perform all of these procedures in the forward cargo bay" Tyer says.

When they finish Zan is shocked beyond words. She sits crying.

Kai sits impassively staring at them. "Is that everything?"

"Yes Captain."

Kai leans forward in a threatening stance. She looks directly at them. "This is a _direct order._ None of what you just described here, anything related to it, or like it will be performed by you on anyone on this or the other ships without my explicit permission. I find out different, that you have done any of what you described to _anyone_ , I _**WILL**_ make your deaths as slow and painful as I possibly can. And, believe me, I know Ral Ranta methods that could take years. Am I being clear here? _**NO MODIFICATIONS OF ANYONE AT ANYTIME!**_ " Kai practically jumps over her desk.

"Understood Captain."

"I'm not done, not by a long shot" Kai growls. "Lori Sixteen report to the Captain's cabin _on the double!_ "

Lori arrives knocking and entering. She stands at rigid attention. "Captain?"

"Lori, I just finished having a long talk with Tyer and Nori about _modifications_ " Kai says. "I have made it a standing order that _**NO**_ (she slams her fist on the desk) modifications will take place on anyone unless I personally authorize them and that is going to be incredibly rare. _**NO MODIFICATIONS!**_ As the senior Ginsharian aboard I want you to pass that on to every other Ginsharian on all our ships personally for me. Tell them to their face: No more modifications."

Kai can see the joy in Lori's eyes and face as she hears that even as she remains at attention.

"Understood Captain! From all of us, thank you Captain."

"Now you two!" Kai says venomously. "You, the techs, along with the Evgi's, and Meli are here to help and heal people, Ginsharian or not. Repair them when needed to use your terminology. There will be _no experiments, no modifications_ of anyone for any reason. _Am I making myself clear?_ Because if I am not, I will sic Kasakabe and Baysan on you two faster than light speed. Ginshar may do that kaa but it won't be done here! _**DO YOU HEAR ME?"**_

The Ginsharians are confused by the violent reaction and shouting of Kai. Both meekly reply, "Understood Captain."

Kai waves her arm. "Dismissed! Get out of my office!"

Kai rubs her eyes turning to Zan and Kasakabe. "That was unbelievable. How could they do that so casually?"

Zan starts to say something.

Kai holds her hands up signaling her to stop.

"We know how. It doesn't need repeating."

"You did the right thing Captain" Zan says. "I'm proud of you. Even with all the Owato stuff you do you're worth following because of moments like this."

Baysan jumps the _Prince Arshur III_ successfully; at least she's pretty sure she did. Unlike the other ships, the _Prince Arshur III_ has an inexperienced crew. Because of her status as a Princess the quarters arrangement is formal and hierarchical. On the crew deck Baysan and Parcak occupy one stateroom. Petr and Bell share another and the third is shared by two Arshurian officers. Soldiers and NCOs are quartered on the passenger deck, three to a stateroom. Only the NCOs are allowed off the passenger deck and then only to perform official functions.

The eating arrangements make things difficult for Bell. She has to make two separate meals, one for the soldiers and another, better, meal for the officers and nobles. One of the NCOs comes to the galley to pick up the troop's meals accompanied by a soldier to help carry them back to the passenger section.

"We're not _commoners_ " Parcak says more than once. "As nobles, we deserve better."

Baysan quietly says, "I may have been born royalty but it doesn't give me the right to treat people like they are inferior or beneath me."

One of the NCOs getting the men's meals hears her say that as her husband walks off from his latest tirade. In the passenger section, he passes out the mess tins. "The Princess expects us to act like soldiers, do our duty, and obey her orders, but she treats us with respect. We need to do something about her husband. She doesn't deserve the treatment he gives her."

It is four days into the jump. Baysan is on the bridge. In the passenger section the soldiers are getting their equipment ready for an inspection. The odor of cleaning fluid and polish permeates the compartment.

Bell is straightening up the galley. Petr and the Arshurian officers sit in the crew compartment common area. Petr is showing them how to use a perscomm. Prince Parcak is in his and Baysan's cabin drunk.

A strong odor of burning electronics and plastics starts coming from the ventilation system. On the bridge alarms and trouble lights go off. Baysan, staring at the overhead, is shaken out of her relaxed state. "Engineer to the bridge" she calls on the ship's intercom.

Petr is there in a matter of seconds with the Arshurian officers right behind him. "Yes Captain?"

"Petr, the life support system stopped working. Go with Lieutenant Jalady and the engineers and check that system. We need to get it working or we're in real trouble. Majoor?" Baysan asks.

He snaps to attention. "Your orders Highness?"

"Majoor, this problem could be serious. Have your men pass out environmental suits or escape bubbles to everyone aboard. Inform the men what the problem is if you would."

"If I might be so forward your Highness, how much danger are you, and we, in?" he asks. "It is my sworn duty to ensure your safety…"

"We have several hours before this becomes a serious problem, but if we don't get it fixed we're in very serious trouble" she replies.

"Thank you your Highness. I'll see to it that your orders are carried out."

As information comes in Baysan has everyone assemble in the passenger lounge. Baysan's husband reluctantly comes with her.

Majoor Suupik orders his men to attention.

"Take your ease men. I wanted to personally tell everyone aboard what's going on" Baysan says. "Your safety is my responsibility as Captain. Our life support system has broken down. The engineers are working on fixing it…"

"This ship is a piece of _kaa!_ " Parcak interrupts. " _Your… crew_ better get it fixed. I'll be in my stateroom." He turns and leaves.

Baysan looks at the deck.

"Petr, why don't you and Lieutenant Jalady get back to work on trying to fix this. I know you will if it's possible. We're relying on you."

"For the rest of us, the ship is supposed to have emergency equipment for this situation. Unfortunately, most of its missing. That means we have to make do with what we have until the engineers get things fixed" Baysan says.

The Majoor salutes. "Your Highness, if I may, your husband?"

Baysan rolls her eyes twisting her lip up. "Don't worry about him, he'll be in his stateroom. Please carry out my orders and make sure the men can use their suits properly. Have the men stay in the common area and limit their activity to conserve air."

Several hours pass, Petr and Lieutenant Jalady report to Baysan. They are sweat stained and filthy.

"Captain, we cannot repair the system" Petr says. "There are no spare parts for what is damaged and we cannot bypass things as Chief Ikki has trained me to do. The environmental equipment is still functioning so the ship's temperature and humidity can be maintained properly."

"Your Highness, Petr gave me this portable atmosphere tester." The Lieutenant shows it to Baysan. "We'll test the air aboard the ship every half hour for proper oxygen and carbon dioxide levels. With your permission, my men will be coming into the crew section and bridge to do this."

"Of course, Lieutenant" Baysan replies. "That's far more important than observing the niceties of rank or status. We all need to survive."

"We should be able to maintain an acceptable atmosphere aboard the ship until we arrive in the Ishkuli system Captain" Petr says.

A day later the ship has a definite odor about it. Late on the day before they are to drop out of FTL, with the ship now reeking badly, Parcak demands Baysan gather the crew in the passenger compartment.

Parcak ignores the troops at attention. "This ship is a piece of kaa! That is my _incompetent_ wife's fault. I'm taking over. I'm Captain now. You two (pointing at Lieutenant Jalady and Petr) get that life support working, now!"

Parcak turns and leaves. Baysan is looking at the deck and motions they should stay quiet.

She looks at the crew. "Take your ease please. I'll make things right. I owe that to you. Until then please tolerate my husband. It's one more day and we arrive at Iskhuli."

"The Princess has given us our orders" the Majoor says.

14


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **To a new home**

Yuri and Kai sit in their cabin having a late-night drink.

"Baysan tells me her _husband_ is worthless and causing problems" Kai says. "She says he won't do anything, berates her in front of the crew, and has nothing good to say about anything from food, to his quarters, to the condition of the ship."

"Parcak started to annoy me the minute I met him" Yuri replies. "I tried to warn him about doing stuff like that, you know that. He's the laziest waste of a noble I've ever run into."

"The Lori's ordered the Ginsharians to stay away from him," Kai replies. "They say he sets a bad example and doesn't want them corrupted by his _Alien_ behavior. I suspect that's why he was married off to Baysan. She's not Anubian, and from a backwater world, one that Parcak's family wanted a foot in the door for trade."

Yuri nods. "You're right. They get rid of a family embarrassment and get a trade deal out of it. Baysan doesn't deserve the treatment she's getting. So, what can we do about it?"

Kai shrugs and rubs her eyes. "Kasakabe and I discussed it. Next stop it gets resolved. If a duel doesn't fix things, Murotsu and I _will._ As Owato Clan Baysan cannot be seen, or treated, as a doormat. We're going to tell her to fix the problem… Which probably involves him dying… Or, we'll take care of her for not doing so." 

On Wonday 282, the _Ardent_ arrives in the Ishkuli system.

"Report" Lori Twenty-one orders.

"No ships in system, no active scans" Cali replies.

Eleven minutes later the _Orta Laki San_ arrives.

On the _Orta Laki_ Lass reports, " _Ardent_ bearing two six nine point three five three degrees, range seventeen thousand one hundred six kilometers, stationary."

"The _Prince Arshur_?" Kai asks.

"Not present Captain."

An hour later the _Prince Arshur III_ arrives. They are over one million kilometers out of position relative to the primary.

"The _Prince Arshur_ is signaling they have a partial life support failure and engineering issues Kapitan" Lass says.

"Understood" Lori (16) replies. "Signal the _Prince Arshur_ to close with us at best speed."

"Understood. Time to station, twenty-two hours seven minutes."

All three ships are finally together.

"Comm, signal the squadron to get underway and make orbit of Okrug" Yuri orders.

Because of the engineering problems on the _Prince Arshur_ , Yuri decides they will land. The ships move through the atmosphere at an altitude of a thousand meters towards the landing site. There is no wind, the sky is full of fluffy pink clouds. The thick atmosphere and a strong magnetic field reduce solar radiation to near zero. They occasionally encounter a light drizzle of rain. It is mid-day through the 54-hour local day. Ishkuli takes up a quarter of the sky like an enormous moon.

The ships set down next to a lake outside a small town. The engineers head to the _Prince Arshur._ Locals arrive in a couple of battered trucks. They are all over two meters tall.

"Thank you for coming" Yuri says. "If you'd like we can meet on my ship and I'll serve you lunch. We're here to refuel and buy food if it's available. We'll pay cash or trade whatever you prefer."

Kai looks at them. "The black ship is off limits please don't go near it. The guards are armed and will vaporize anyone who does."

The mayor says, "Please don't take any energy or military grade weapons away from your ships. I understand the need for guards but that should be the limit of those weapon's use."

The sheriff adds, "I have no problem with swords, bows, or the like. If some of your crew wants to hunt there are some good guides you can hire."

While they are talking Ikki shows up. Yuri herds the locals out of the wardroom and starts to show them the ship.

Ikki sits down exhaling heavily. "The _Prince Arshur_ 's air regeneration system is fried. We are going to have to replace it. The heating and cooling system is in bad shape too. That Shirato drive is way off. It is going to take us at least a week to fix everything right."

"Alright Ikki. You have a week, no more" Kai replies. "Get Captain Temirzhan's ship fixed."

Kai turns to Baysan. "Better we fix things here than you have another problem FTL where we can't help."

Baysan frowns. "Right Captain."

"Is there a problem?"

Baysan shakes her head.

"Everyone dismissed. Kasakabe stay please."

"What's the problem, or do I need to ask?" Kai asks.

"It's my husband. He's acting like a total ass. It's starting to have bad effects on the crew."

Kai leans towards Baysan and looks her in the eyes. "You're a made member of the Owato Clan. That makes you a Ral Rantan. You're also a ship's Captain and a noble. You have a duty to act like it. Muro and I have given you one reprieve, you won't get another. Am I making myself clear?"

Kasakabe takes out a blade and sets it on the table. "Do or die."

"Muro's right" Kai says. "You need to take care of this or we _will_ have to act. You know that. I'll give you to Mirla to straighten it out."

Baysan stands and bows. "I'll do it right now Boss Ladies. As soon as things get settled down I'll demand Parcak duel me."

She turns and bows to Murotsu. "Usted Kasakabe, I would request you be my second. Captain, if you and Sir Yuri could officiate I'd be honored."

"One more thing," Kai adds. "Make sure this is done as publicly as possible. I want you to have most or all of the crews and immigrants present when you make your demand, particularly _your_ crew."

"Yes, Boss Lady." Baysan bows deeply.

It is not until the next day, some fifty hours later, that Baysan has a chance to make her demand.

Ikki has set up a large tarp and Zan and her stewards have provided tables, chairs, and amenities for those off watch or work to relax in style. Yuri and Parcak sit at one of the tables. Water drips from the edges of the canopy as a light drizzle ends. Bell is the stewardess on duty. She sets two drinks and a plate of snacks down.

"You're okay with being outdoors Bell?" Yuri asks.

"Yes Sir Yuri. Petr and I have not had the issues the others do."

"So, Parcak, what's your family's business interests worth exactly?" Yuri asks.

Parcak grins. "I'm not completely sure. I'd guess about twenty or thirty million florins."

"And us?" Yuri asks. "How much do you think is invested in this operation?"  
"No idea." Parcak signals Bell for another drink, downing his in one gulp. "I'd say less than that except maybe for the ships."  
Yuri does some mental conversions in his head. "Then you're in for a shock young man. We are worth well over a billion Florins and over three billion if you cost in the ships. We, sir, are creating a new world and that is very slim resources to do it on."

"Where's Bell with that drink?" Parcak says, ignoring Yuri.

Yuri looks up. Baysan with Kai and Kasakabe right behind her are heading at full steam towards him. "I think you have a crisis heading this way Parcak."

Parcak shrugs. "Women can be so annoying."

The crews on all three ships are stopping work and turning out.

Baysan marches up to her husband. She stands staring at him.

Parcak looks annoyed. "What?"

Yuri sips his drink.

Baysan pulls a blade out of her jacket and drops it on the table in front of Parcak. "Pick it up. We're settling things between you and me right now by Owato Clan and Anubian rules."

"What? What the hell are you going on about?"

"You and I will duel right here, right now for who's rules get honored on the _Prince Arshur_. You win and I'll be your obedient and docile Anubian wife. You may continue your life of leisure as you have. I win you'll show me the respect I deserve as a ship's Captain, as Princess, and you'll start being a productive and useful member of the crew. To first blood, you and me, _right now_."

"I had to second one of these on Starbridge" Kai says. "I know by Anubian law it's legal and if you refuse it's a dishonor you'll never live down. You'll be lower than any Anubian woman. Your treatment of Baysan under Owato Clan rules and Ral Rantan law demands she do this. She has no choice and neither do you. You refuse and I'll make sure you remain here penniless and beaten down when we leave. It'll be that or Kasakabe _will_ kill you. And make no mistake, we _will_ do exactly that and there is nothing you can do to stop us. We have no need for a useless, lazy, coward among our ranks. Everyone's watching, so what's it to be?"

Yuri looks at Parcak. "I warned you. Now you know why I listen to my wife and treat her as an equal. It's your call." He sips his drink.

Parcak looks around. Virtually everyone from all three ships is present. "Fine." He picks up the blade, looking at it. "I win you act as an Anubian wife would. You win I'll respect you as Captain and try to learn how to operate the ship."

They move to a grassy area near the ships. The crew follows gathering in small groups Kasakabe and Kai herding them into position.

Kai steps forward. "As Boss Lady of the Owato Clan and senior Captain present I'll be Mistress of Ceremonies. Baysan, Parcak, take your positions."

They face off just out striking range. Zan with some of the parents and stewards herd the children off where they cannot watch. The Arshurians start to cheer for Baysan.

Kai fires a revolver in the air. The crowd goes silent. "This is a serious and solemn occasion. There will be _no_ cheering, no applause. Anyone who does will be shot or struck down dead. _Is that clear_?"

Murotsu leans into Yuri. "No contest. Baysan slice like meat slab."

Yuri whispers back, "He has no idea who he's dueling. I've talked to him, and you're right, he's a dead man."

Kai gets them positioned. They are armed with a single long blade like a short sword.

"Ready?" Kai drops her hand. "Begin!"

They initially feel each other out. It is clear that Parcak is working more on defense than offense. Baysan does little more than make some test thrusts.

Kasakabe leans towards Yuri again. "Feint. Draw in. Punji die. Baysan learn good."

Parcak's confidence builds as Baysan does not make a serious attempt to attack. He goes on the offensive. His broad slashing strokes are those of an amateur. Baysan avoids or parries them.

After a minute of this Baysan rushes him to his left side. He turns to follow her move. She goes down to sweep kick his legs pivoting on her right hand. As she does she lets go of her blade tossing it towards her left hand. The blade "flies" unerringly into her left hand, as if magnetized. She extends her left hand, with the blade now in it.

Parcak is focused on her sweep of his feet. He turns and hops to avoid her legs. As he does Baysan makes a broad sweeping stroke catching Parcak in the right forearm slicing him open down to the bone from wrist to elbow. She is so fast Parcak does not have a chance to react. Baysan rolls and comes up on her feet shifting her blade back to her right hand.

Kai sees Parcak's injury. "Halt! Stop the duel."

They stop, still facing each other ready to continue.

Kai points at Parcak. "First blood has been drawn. The duel is ended. Prince Parcak, you have lost."

Parcak only then realizes that he is seriously wounded and looks at his bleeding arm. He drops his blade in shock staggering backwards, falling on his butt.

Parcak sits at a small table. Zan and Meli are treating his injury. "I never expected her to be that good or that fast" he says. "She was…"

"She hasn't told you _who_ she is?" Zan asks.

Parcak winces as Meli places a stint on one of his severed veins. "She's a Princess from a nothing world and merchant ship officer in some Ral Ranta thing. What else is there?"

Zan senses he should be told. "Now don't go around telling people this and you can tell her I told you because I _will_ let her know, she's trained as an armed courier with the Owato Clan. That's a Ral Ranta syndicate. She's a master of sword fighting and hand to hand combat. I think she's killed several men. I know she killed a Vargr. To tell you the truth, I'm really surprised she didn't kill you."

Parcak sits staring at Zan his mouth slightly open.

Zan smiles. "There, all better. Now, take it easy using that arm for a week or so. No heavy lifting or hard use of that hand okay?"

He says nothing.

Zan empathically reads him. "That's right, _your_ wife is a trained killer and you'd be very smart not making her mad. Her father needs the trade agreement you represent. That means Baysan will stay married and faithful to you. She loves her family and will do her duty as a Princess. As part of the Owato Clan she's obligated to keep her promises or die for breaking them. You need to work on helping out and occasionally making Baysan happy. I for one don't want to be patching you up every time she slices or beats you out of annoyance." Zan pats his hand. "Please try and work on things with Baysan. You can always talk to me if you need advice, okay?"

Parcak stiffens. "I said I'd try and help if I lost. So, I will Doctor. Thank you for the nice work on my arm." He flexes his fingers.

"Go easy on it though" Zan replies. "Those stints are only temporary to allow you to heal. You need to let the muscle reattach too. The micro bindings we put in will only take so much abuse."

"Right. I think I need to spend some time with my wife really getting to know her." He gets up to leave.

Meli looks at Zan after Parcak walks off. "Is it normal for you to do that Doctor?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to someone you are repairing. I was listening and could not comprehend why you did that. For me he was in need of repair."

"It's just me being Mische" Zan says. "It's the right thing to do for me. Ginshar is different. You don't need to be modified or anything. Meli, you're an efficient and skilled medic, your _style_ is different than mine. I do Mische, you do Ginshar. Parcak also needed his mind repaired. So, I talked to him."

"Understood! Evgi is right about you. You are easy to work with."

Word quickly spreads that Princess Baysan won the duel. That brings on a bout of the children among the Arshurian immigrants wanting to swordfight. The Garv's and Kasakabe are all too willing to oblige.

One teenaged boy, in particular, wants to prove himself and takes Kasakabe on. She uses a wooden sword against a real one she gives him. Their "duel" consists of her smacking him hard repeatedly with the wooden sword. She disarms him several times as well. The spectators laugh at his inept attempts to take her on and he is humiliated.

Kasakabe bows to him then glares at the spectators who scatter. "No shame not know how. Warrior practice, learn. _You_ learn." She takes him with his parents to Baysan and introduces him to the Arshurian soldiers. Baysan tells one of the NCO's to teach the boy some basic military skills.

The next day Lori comes to Kai's cabin. "Kai I would like to make a personal request."

"Of course, Lori, what is it?"

"You know that Murotsu and I are intimate. Since we left Ginshar our relationship has not been what it was before I was modified for my current assignment. _Kai_ I want the modification team to make me more…" in a tiny voice she finishes, "doll-like."

Kai looks at her mouth open. "You _want_ _that_ after all you've been through as one?"

"Yes" Lori replies. "I knew what the modification team could do at Dug and have been disturbed trying to decide what I should do to fix my relationship with Murotsu. You… Kai, Captain, made it possible for me to make that decision. Ikki has shown me it is possible. I get to _choose_.

Tyer and Nori need your permission to make any modifications and Zan, you, or others I choose can watch and protect me during the process. I knew I could have some of my doll qualities back. The ones _I choose to have._

You have no idea what you did means not just to me but to all of us, all Ginsharians. You gave us our freedom. Please… Kai, please let me have the modifications I want."

Kai smiles at her. "I'll arrange a meeting between the modification team, Zan, myself, and you so you can get the changes you want made."

Lori stiffens to attention. "Thank you Captain. Ikki Ten is right about you. You really are ultra kopa."

Kai gives Lori a quizzical look. "Ultra kopa? Is your little sister rubbing off on you?"

"Rubbing off?"

"Sharing memories and information Ginshar-style."

"She is one of us" Lori replies. "That _is_ a normal thing for us to do."

Kai twists up her lip. "Great. Now all of you are going to be running around saying 'shiny' and 'kopa' while looking for tool stores."

"You can have her modified" Lori says.

Kai waves her hand at Lori. 'Get out of my cabin! Ginsharians! You guys are going to make me insane."

Zan and Reni are performing their daily checks on Ikki. "Anything new Ikki?" Zan asks.

Ikki gets a big smile. "Zan, Reni, it is _so_ _kopa_. I can sense and feel the data in a perscomm or the engineering panels. It is like _so_ weird but it is like _so_ ultra kopa."

"Models Lass and Lori are designed with this feature" Reni says. "It is not part of the Jaan design. I do not understand why Ikki would be capable of this function."

"I can do it because I want to do it" Ikki replies. "Lori and Lass told me they could do it and I thought it would be kopa if I could too. Now I can."

"I must to report this to the rest of the team" Reni says. "This is an unexpected development. We need to collect data and make sure it does not have a negative effect."

"I agree" Zan replies. "I've also noticed you've stopped using contractions when you speak Ikki."

"I have?"

"Pretty much all the time" Zan replies. "I'm used to the other Ginsharians doing it but you…"

"I did not know that." Ikki eyes get wide and she puts her hands over her mouth. "You are right. I _am_ doing that. I do not think I can control it either."

"You sound a lot more Ginsharian now" Zan says. "You're also looking it too. I like what you did with your hair, and pink kind of suits you."

The _Orta Laki San_ is back in FTL. Yuri and Lori have morning watch on the bridge. He sits bored, she operates the flight controls in silence.

"This is kind of a nice change from Kai's usual craziness" Yuri blurts out. "I hope things can stay that way when we get to Factory Rock, but I somehow doubt it…"

Lori turns and faces him. "Sir Yuri, with all respect, I think you are being unfairly hard on her. She got made to save her crew from the Magnate. She succeeded paying a very high price to do it. She saved me from what we know would have been my destruction. Lori would not exist except for her. You have seen the positive influence she is on Baysan and Ikki, even Kasakabe respects her and not for being Clan. Against that, her position in the Owato Clan means she will have to do horrible and terrible things for them. Her alternative is death."

"She saved us, all of us, from destruction by Ginshar. You were there. I think everyone on this ship owes her more than they can ever repay, you most of all… Yuri. You are fortunate to be her husband."

Yuri chews on his lip. "You're right. I need to tell her that more often. As for you Lori, Ginshar was absolutely correct. They made you brilliantly."

The _Prince Arshur_ arrives late and well off their target location in the Mirla system. Yuri complements Baysan on not needing assistance. The ships headed to Mirla. There is no choice but to land to refuel. Yuri sends the _Ardent_ ahead to scout while the slower merchants move together. In orbit Yuri goes over landing locations with Kai, Baysan, and Lori. They decide to put down on a deserted atoll near Mirla's equator.

Reaching the lower atmosphere and still five hundred kilometers out from the atoll Lass announces, "Captain, detecting an active scan from an armed ship bearing two nine four range seventy-one kilometers." She rattles off the weapons, crew, and other details.

Lori Twenty-one on the _Ardent_ orders quarters and her weapons to lock on the ship. The _Ardent_ calls the other ships.

The _Orta Laki San_ goes to quarters and begins tracking the ship.

"Lori (21) don't fire on them. We're trying to contact them" Yuri says.

"Captain, detecting a fire control signature attempting a lock. Maneuvering to prevent" Lass replies.

"Lass, call them _now_!" Yuri says. "I don't want to have to blow them out of the water."

In under a minute Lass has the ship on radio. "Contact established."

"This is Captain Drache commanding the Mirlian Navy frigate _Kerrsaint_. To whom am I speaking?"

"I'm Sir Yuri Shapurin an Imperial merchant. My ships are headed to the atoll about four hundred kilometers ahead of us to land and refuel. We'll be departing this system after that. We have no hostile intent but if you fire on us we will defend ourselves."

The fire control signals cease. "That's fine. I contacted our air forces to intercept you too. They probably still will but they won't fire on you. I'll be calling our government as we normally charge an immigration and fueling fee for ships like yours to refuel."

"We'll expect them then Captain" Yuri replies.

The squadron arrives next in the Abouka system. There is no starport. Instead, there is an orbital platform for docking small craft and similar loading docks and docking arrangements on the planet.

A government representative explains, "This arrangement is designed to prevent workers from _taking a vacation_ while owing their employer money, and it prevents large scale smuggling."

Most of the companies on Abouka are owned by Anubians. The crew finds them arrogant and snobbish. Companies are ruled with an iron fist. Security is omnipresent and obvious. Everyone has to show their identification at security check points and frequently to roaming security teams. The security acts apologetic and grovels to the nobility and senior officers, but is gruff and rude to crew and immigrants. More than once shore parties see workers being brutally beaten or abused by the guards and management.

"Because of the security here, nobody will leave the ship by themselves. You'll stay in groups and an officer or noble has to be with you" Kai orders.

Everybody is issued a government ration card good for the duration of their stay. The cards vary in what the holder can get in terms of food or drink. The senior officers and nobles get cards to dine in privileged facilities reserved for company owners, top politicians, and other important people. The junior officers get one that gets them a meal similar to the military food packs they have on the ship. For the immigrant families and enlisted soldiers a worker grade card is passed out.

The nobility meets with the top businessmen in a luxurious suite. It includes a manicured indoor garden, comfortable furnishings, and servants to tend to everyone.

"I'm Sir Yuri Shapurin. This is my wife, Lady Kai, and this Prince Parcak and Princess Baysan of Arshur. We're headed to the Factory Rock system to reopen operations there."

A female aide whispers something in the head businessman's ear. He looks at Parcak and Baysan then turns to Yuri. "It's too bad that piracy shut down the mining. How do you plan on dealing with that situation, if I might ask?"

"You may not" Kai growls, leaning in towards him. "We have the means to put an end to it, permanently. You're not privy to the details." She turns up one corner of her mouth into the barest of smiles catching a glimpse of Kasakabe standing motionless, and unseen, behind the managers.

"We plan on putting an end to the piracy right off" Yuri replies. "Pirate crews better stay out of that system or get friendly very fast."

"They don't, and they won't be a problem for anyone" Kai sneers.

The aide nods at him. He smiles at Kai and addresses Yuri. "The Lanthanum that came from there was particularly valuable. I'm sure we can give you a good price on any you mine. That was a very lucrative operation."

"We can certainly use the high-grade ores Factory Rock used to supply us" another businessman says.

Abouka is particularly hard on the Ginsharians. Zan wants to try and cheer them up. Those on the _Ardent_ had not left their ship since arriving.

"Lori (16) I think we should have Made Day on Senday three days from now."

"I will be forty-eight correct?" Lori asks.

"About your age…"

Lori looks worried. "I am not?"

"I'm not sure about your age and I don't think you can be either."

"How old do you estimate I am?"

"I've been talking to Tyer and Nori about things. From what they've told me and what I know about how Ginshar makes people my best guess is that you are somewhere between six and something over one hundred years old."

"I could be six years old?" Lori asks.

"Yes. Ginshar might have made you specifically for your mission with Murotsu. Tyer told me it takes two standard years to produce a fully grown Ginsharian. Or, you might have been in use for decades and modified."

"I have memories of combat missions, commanding ships, of friends and people I met on Ginshar and elsewhere…"

"Those could have been implanted from previous Lori's into your memory. Based on the experiments I've done with you and the others, along with what Tyer and Nori have said about the modification process, you can exchange memories and information using your organic electronics and genetically based circuits and not even know you're doing it."

"I'm theorizing, that two of you, two Lori's or two of some other model like two Lasses, or two Jaan's, can swap memories and find the ones you received from your twin are as real to you as if you yourself had actually experienced them. You and Lori Twenty-one could give each other your memories and you would think they were and always had been your own. You couldn't tell the difference and neither could she."

Lori looks upset. "Zan, who am I? What am I?"

Zan smiles. "I thought about that a lot before bring this up with you. _You_ (patting Lori's knee) _are Lori_. Your sister units like Lori Twenty-one _are Lori_. That is, you and all of your sisters are part of _Lori_. Lass and her sisters are all part of Lass. Evgi and his brothers are all part of Evgi. And, all of you are part of Ginshar. Your number shows which part of Lori you are."

Lori is frowning. She looks down, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I am just a component of something called Lori not an individual like you? I am not someone unique, just an organic robot to be used as Ginshar wants?"

Zan smiles gently. "I know how you feel about it." She wiggles her fingers at her. "Empathic, remember? This is just more Ginsharian weirdness. In a way, what Ginshar has done is sheer genius.

You and your sisters form Lori. When you're apart you experience unique and different things as individuals. When you and one or more of your sisters get together you share your memories and get to experience and remember some or all of what both of you and every other Lori has experienced. Whether there are two of you, or two hundred, you all get to experience and share your lives as one while remaining individuals. You are Lori Sixteen _and_ Lori all at once.

 _You_ explained this to me once before. As long as there is a Lori you exist as Lori. Lori is immortal even if Lori Sixteen isn't. As part of Lori you contributed to her immortality. Now you know how it works. I don't think you fully knew that when you told me after we escaped Pokhval'nyy."

"I want to hold Made Day on Senday and let all of us celebrate what this is for you and all Ginsharians."

"But Made Day is on three twenty-four by the Imperial calendar…" Lori replies.

"I don't think the date is critical. Besides, there's no knowing what we'll be doing then since that's right after we get to Factory Rock. I thought now would be a good time. Abouka is depressing and I know all of you find it disgusting and hard to take. I think everyone needs cheering up, you especially."

"You _are_ amazing Zan. Will this be like the last Made Day?"

"I've thought about that too. With so many Ginsharians aboard I thought we should make it a combination ceremony and celebration of all that is Ginsharian. That will let the non-Ginsharians participate and learn more about what it is to be Ginsharian. After all, it is very Ginsharian for crew to be family."

"You already have this planned out" Lori says, smiling.

"Guilty as charged." Zan laughs. "I'm so glad to see you happy again. Here's what we'll do. It'll be indoors in as artificial and Ginsharian an environment as we can make it. Everyone will get a Ginsharian desert and beverage ordered Ginshar-style. After all, we do have that Ginsharian food manufacturing center in the cargo bay and I know Ikki and the other engineers can get it running. Otherwise, we'll break out some food packs. The Ginsharians can help the non-Ginsharians order theirs.

With everyone having a desert and something to drink each Ginsharian has to share a unique story with everyone, Ginsharian and non-Ginsharian alike, about themselves as an individual.

Then we pass out a beverage BW. That's the one similar to white wine, and have a special toast. Everyone stands for this." Zan pulls out her perscomm. "I wrote it down."

 _I am a Ginsharian!_ she reads. _I was made to be an essential and unique part of my model. Because I was made my model has been improved. I am_ , _all of one particular model says together, Lass, or Lori, or Jaan, or Garv._

"We go around the room for that last part with each model identifying themselves as a group. That way you make it clear you are both an individual and part of your model. After everyone has said their model everyone raises their cup and shouts _I am Ginshar!_ You then drink the toast.

After that we have a Ginsharian meal and everyone can talk about their Made Day experiences and get to know one and other. We come together as family."

Lori jumps up and hugs Zan tightly. "You will have to recite a story and join the toast."

"I'm not Ginsharian" Zan replies.

"You invented Made Day for us. That means you are now an honorary Ginsharian. As Kapitan and First Officer Lori _Sixteen_ I can order that."

"Understood Kapitan. I'd be honored. But, I think maybe we should make Yuri, Kai, and Murotsu do it too."

At the Made Day celebration it is the Lass' turn to come forward. "Doctor Zan invented this holiday for us" one says.

"It should be for all of us, Ginsharian and non-Ginsharian alike" the other adds.

"We thought about this together as Lass. Doctor Zan is right. We must never forget where we came from. Ginshar tried to take that from us. Doctor Zan and Captain Shapurin gave it back.

We as a family, as a society, must make sure our past is never hidden away again. We must remember our _ancestors_ and what they did for us. Without that Ginshar cannot grow. We are now going to be Mariposan and Lass wants us to all be Mariposian's together as one family. We, Lass have modified ourselves to believe this and you can too. You must as Mariposian's."

Yuri and his Captains have concerns about their next stop. The squadron is jumping into the Misty Morning system. Data shows a long standing civil war going on. Misty Morning and its moon Bright Beginning are fighting the breakaway colonies on satellite worlds of the gas giant Morning Star. The other gas giant, Evening Star, is supposed to have no occupied satellites.

There is information that both sides operate numerous small warships most of less than one hundred tons. These are scattered throughout the system usually in groups of two to five, sometimes more. It is generally accepted that any ship entering the system is subject to attack by either side.

"I know better than to ask how you got all this information." Yuri looks through the lengthy and detailed data on his perscomm. "It looks like both sides have twenty to thirty small armed ships and space craft somewhere in the system. None of them seem to be larger than about two hundred tons and most are less than one hundred. I think the Lori's are the most competent ship tacticians we have. What would you recommend?"

"I defer to Sixteen who is the senior unit present" Lori Twenty-one says.

Lori Sixteen brings up a holo-display of the system. "The data we have on the fleets indicates individually their ships are not a threat. Massed they could be, but that is unlikely. Complicating the tactical problem is the inexperience of the _Prince Arshur's_ crew and the presence of non-combatant passengers on the _Orta Laki San_.

Recommend replacing Third Officers Petr and Bell with a Lass and an Evgi from the _Orta Laki San_. That will give the _Prince Arshur_ a skilled pilot and weapons system operator to compensate. We have more firepower concentrated on the _Orta Laki San_ than any ship in that system. Our ships can take on any small squadron we encounter."

Yuri nods. "I don't think we can do better than that. I'll leave it to the Captains to get things in order for the jump. Let's be ready to get underway by sixteen."

The Arshurian officers, Prince Parcak, and Princess Baysan head back to the _Prince Arshur_.

"I don't fully understand this" Prince Parcak says. "Maybe you _should_ tell all of us exactly why we're going to this god forsaken system anyway."

"Oh, that's right. You don't know the story behind the Ginsharians do you?" Baysan replies.

"I understand they're why we're here with you, your Highness" Majoor Suupik says.

They are now in an air raft waiting for the hanger bay to open.

"I'll explain completely when we get back to the ship. You deserve that." Baysan says.

"Just do it now" Parcak replies.

Baysan turns away from the air raft's controls and faces them. "Okay… But you can't tell anyone outside the crew on our ship or the other ships about this stuff. It'll get you killed. If it gets out and you're the source you are _dead_ and you'll have put the rest of us in danger."

"Great." Prince Parcak says.

"This is very serious isn't it your Highness?" Lieutenant Jalady asks.

"Yes" Baysan replies.

"That doesn't explain this trip" Prince Parcak says.

"The Ginsharians we have with us have um… Got out of control of Ginshar. Chief Engineer Leppällä got pregnant with a Ginsharian. That's supposed to be impossible. The Lori's? They've done all sorts of stuff they were not supposed to be capable of."

"Captain Shapurin and Doctor Zan know a bunch of stuff about Ginshar they were never supposed to find out about. Doctor Zan knows all about Ginsharian genetics and wasn't supposed to be able to find that stuff out. Ginsharians have this weird DNA that makes them like living computers. I don't understand all that so you'd have to ask Doctor Zan for a better explanation."

"All of that, but particularly what Captain Shapurin and Doctor Zan know, along with Ikki getting pregnant was enough for the leaders of Ginshar to show up in this incredibly huge warship… It was the size of a small moon. They told us that we're being exiled to Factory Rock. They said if all of us go there, stay there, and keep quiet about what we know they'll let us live. We don't and everyone dies. That's why we're going."

"Sir Yuri says we can go on trips off world for trade or a vacation so long as we keep our mouths shut about the Ginshar stuff, so it shouldn't be too bad. We'll be able to visit Arshur at some point too."

"Your Highness, how did you get involved in all of this?" the Lieutenant asks.

Baysan turns red and looks down.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to your Highness" the Lieutenant adds.

"No, it's not a secret, just embarrassing for me to look back on it now. My father forced me to join Captain Shapurin's crew over a year ago. Back then I was just out of university and I was… I was a selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat. I thought because I was a Princess I could do whatever I wanted."

"The Captain and my Usted, that's Ral Rantan for teacher, Kasakabe, taught me respect and the meaning of duty. They also taught me to keep my word and give others the respect they earn and deserve regardless of their social rank or importance."

"Usted Kasakabe beat me black and blue so many times in those lessons… I learned though. The Captain started me as an apprentice crewwoman. She said I knew nothing useful so I got the most menial jobs and was everyone's servant. I learned what being a Princess and ship's officer really meant. I learned what it meant to be given responsibility and be a leader. It wasn't easy and most days I hurt a lot from the beatings I took for making mistakes."

"In the end I earned my place on Captain Shapurin's crew and became Kasakabe's assistant." Baysan goes quiet. She looks down at the floor of the air raft.

"I've killed several people." Her voice is barely audible. "I'm not proud of that. That's why I had no problem asking for a duel."

She looks Prince Parcak in the eyes. "I knew I'd win and that I wouldn't have to kill you to do it. There were people there that expected me to do just that."

That surprises Prince Parcak. "Then Yuri wasn't exaggerating about you."

"You see," Baysan tears up. "I was once like you. I'm so sorry I ever was too."

"I'm getting there" Prince Parcak replies. "I think I've got a long way to go though. I'll tell you Baysan, you certainly gave me a lesson in humility with that duel. I never expected you to win and do it so easily."

"Your Highnesses, I think we need to get going." The Majoor points at the control booth for the docking bay where Lori and Ikki are looking sternly at them.

"Right! Let's go home." Baysan says. "I think I'll tell Bell to have a special meal for the whole crew tonight."

"I still want a bigger stateroom" Prince Parcak says.

"I'll work on that your Highness" the Lieutenant replies.

The _Ardent_ arrives minutes ahead of the other ships.

"Scan complete" Cali says. "Two seventy-ton Alien ships bearing zero one zero by eighty-three point two relative. Range three, three, seven mega kilometers. Armament one beam laser each. Crew, three each. Not actively scanning us."

"Understood" Lori replies. "Quarters. Stand by for combat operations."

Silence falls over the _Ardent._ The crew sits motionless at their stations. Nine minutes later the _Orta Laki San_ arrives.

"Situation report" Kai says.

" _Ardent_ bears zero eight eight by nine one, ten thousand, three hundred five kilometers relative. Reports at quarters and ready for combat with weapons on line." Lass replies.

" _Prince Arshur_ arrived twenty-three seconds ago, bearing zero eight nine by nine two point four, three thousand one hundred and four kilometers relative. No report."

"Signal the _Prince Arshur_ to go to quarters and report when ready for action" Yuri replies.

"Understood."

He leans over towards Kai, sitting beside him. "This'll be my first time in a fight like this."

"It's a lot less scary than my first time." Kai replies.

Lori, sitting at the secondary pilot station turns. "You will do fine Sir Yuri." Lass turns smiles and nods.

Yuri gets a wry smile. "I should've known you two would be listening in."

"We need to get moving" Kai says. "Lori ahead one gee."

"Tell Captain Temirzhan to match our maneuvers" Yuri adds. "Signal the _Ardent_ to maneuver independently and close at best speed with the enemy ships."

The _Ardent_ reaches the position of the two ships in loose orbit of the gas giant Evening Star. The _Orta Laki San_ and _Prince Arshur_ are still too far away to engage.

" _Ardent_ reports engaging Alien vessel one" Lori says.

"Alien ship one disabled by missile hit. _Ardent_ engaging Alien vessel two."

There is a short silence. "Alien vessel two destroyed. _Ardent_ is closing with Alien vessel one to board."

Yuri looks at Kai. "Why'd we bother? I can see why the Ginsharians have the reputation they do."

The _Ardent_ closes to a hundred meters off the disabled ship. The Garv's aboard pour out the rear air lock and air raft bay and EVA rapidly towards it.

Lori Twenty-one calls the little ship. "This is the Mariposan Navy. Surrender. Open your air lock hatches and prepare to be boarded. Any resistance or non-compliance and you will be destroyed."

A static filled reply by an unidentified person comes on the comm. "We surrender! We surrender! The air lock doesn't work! We have no power!"

"Breech their hull and board" Lori says. "Prisoners unless they resist."

It takes the _Orta Laki San_ and _Prince Arshur_ another four hours to close with the _Ardent_. Kai sends over a prize crew and the barge to bring the captured ship aboard. Two surviving crew are transferred aboard the _Orta Laki San_.

The prisoners are marched to the wardroom where Yuri and Kai are waiting for them.

"So, which faction are you two with?" Yuri says.

"I'm Lieutenant D'Eyncort with the Morning Star Alliance, who might you be?" says one of the prisoners.

"We don't owe you an explanation" Yuri replies. "You had the misfortune to be in the way of our refueling off the gas giant. Be thankful we decided to take you prisoner."

"Our ship?" the Lieutenant asks.

"Bizim. Scikamät etmäk ölümäk" (Ours. Object and you die painfully) Kai growls.

Yuri looks at a display in front of him. "It's ours. A prize of war. Do you _have_ an objection?"

Kasakabe draws her swords and menaces the prisoners. The Ginsharians point their weapons at them.

The Lieutenant looks sullenly at the deck. "I see. No, we don't have an objection."

"The question is what do I do with the two of you?" Yuri says. "My officers would just space you as they normally don't bother taking prisoners. My security would use you for sword practice."

"So, we're to die?" the Lieutenant asks.

"Not if you behave" Yuri replies. "I'm told two of your ships are headed here from the other gas giant. They won't arrive for about forty hours. It's going to take us twenty-five to thirty to refuel. When we're done, you get dumped in rescue balls. Your friends can pick you up when they get here.

Tell your commanders that in the future when Mariposan, Ral Ranta, or Ginsharian ships enter this system, and they will be with some regularity now, your puny ships need to stay at least one million kilometers away and are not to actively scan them or they will do to them what we did to you. We don't want a fight but we do like our privacy. We have no interest in you or this system."

"You live only to be a warning" Kai growls. "Unless you have hard money you can spend on arms or other items we can provide we won't deal with you. Tell them that too."

"I see. I'll pass that along" the Lieutenant replies.

11


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Home**

The _Ardent_ drops out of FTL in the Factory Rock system.

"Active scan in progress" Cali says.

"Maneuvering to disrupt" Paar adds.

The comm comes alive. "Unidentified ship entering the Factory Rock system send your identification signal and security codes immediately. If you do not have these come to a dead stop and wait for us to rendezvous at your current location before proceeding. ACKnowledge!"

It is the Ginsharian system defense boat _Resolute_ and the defense boat _Skirmish_ is with it.

"Signal the _Resolute_ " Lori 21 orders. "You are in the wrong position Lori. The target world is the planet in orbit three of the primary.

"Understood" Lori Seventeen replies. "Time to objective twenty-one hours sixteen minutes."

The _Orta Laki San_ and _Prince Arshur_ arrive and head to the world in the third orbit.

"Orta Laki to Ardent. Proceed with landing. Secure the port." Yuri says.

The _Ardent_ breaks orbit and plunges toward the planet. Twelve minutes later Lori signals that they are about to land and secure the port.

The port is set into the edge of an impact crater that forms a large lake. It consists of a landing area with two hangers built into the face of a cliff about ten meters above the surface of the lake. A network of tunnels run behind and beside the hangers. They connect large rooms, some cavernous in size. There are no energy or life signs.

As the _Ardent_ touches down their marines dismount at a run towards the entry points. Cali covers their movement with the ship's weapons. It is dark and there is a strong wind whipping snow and dust across the landing area.

Garv checks the hanger doors. "Hanger doors closed and inoperable." He moves on. The other two arrive at an open airlock leading into the facility. The Marines move cautiously into the pitch-black tunnels.

It takes them twenty minutes to sweep through it. They find trash and damaged equipment. Junk is everywhere, the remains of the once functioning port. In one hanger, they find two trashed scout ships lying amid piles of rubbish, junk, and dirt. The base power plant is in shambles, having been stripped of parts. They report back to Lori on the _Ardent_.

"Understood" Lori replies. "Base is secure. Form defense perimeter. _Ardent_ to _Orta Laki San,_ base secure. Weather at landing site minus six degrees, wind forty to fifty kilometers, blowing dust and snow, zero visibility."

"Very good Lori" Yuri replies. "Return to orbit, we're sending down the _Prince Arshur_ and our boats."

On board the _Orta Laki San_ Lass 71 moves the ship's boat out of the docking bay. Aboard are their marines, along with Jaan, Zan, and Zede. Once the boat is clear of the bay the barge departs behind it. It is loaded with shipping containers and an air raft.

Yuri calls the _Prince Arshur_. "Okay Baysan, your turn. Head down with our boats as planned."

"Understood Commodore." Baysan puts the _Prince Arshur_ into a standard decent into the planet.

Aboard the _Prince Arshur_ the officers go over the soldier's environmental suits and equipment carefully. The ship vibrates and rocks as it enters the atmosphere. Twenty-six minutes later the _Prince Arshur_ and the boats are at the port.

"Zan, will you be functional in a vac suit for a prolonged period? I understand you have difficulties with that." Zede asks.

"I'll be fine" Zan replies. "It's the lack of gravity that gets to me."

Four Garv's pile out of the boat and head to positions on the perimeter of the base. A fifth, with Jaan, tows a grav sled of equipment towards the port facility. Zede links up contact with the marines, Zan, and Jaan.

Once they have unloaded, Lass clears the pad and heads the ship's boat back to the _Orta Laki San._

The _Prince Arshur_ sets down on the landing area once the ship's boat clears the pad. The barge hovers out over the lake waiting of its turn.

The _Prince Arshur_ comes to a rest. Baysan announces, "The ship is down. Lowering elevator."

"Okay Majoor, the elevator's down start sending our troops out." It takes several minutes for the soldiers to unload. They go three at a time in the elevator along with their NCO's and the Majoor.

"We're on the ground and assembled" the Majoor calls. The wind buffets him and the soldiers.

"Majoor, you and your men need to turn on your head up displays" Zede says.

After a brief delay, they have their displays on.

"Move to positions as indicated" Zede says.

There is momentary confusion and chatter as the Majoor and NCO's talk the men through what to do.

"You did this in training at Arshur. Follow the blinking line to the dot. Given the wind and visibility outside walk quickly, don't try running," the Majoor orders. "Sergeant Majoor make sure our men get to their assigned positions correctly." The Majoor struggles to move against the wind to where Zede and Zan are.

With the troops unloaded, the _Prince Arshur_ retracts their elevator and begins a climb back to orbit. Jaan with his marine escort enter the facility and head to the empty hanger. "Chief, Korvetten Jaan, request data assistance on controls location."

"Check the offices and rooms near the doors" Ikki replies. "Look for one with windows that can see out to the landing pad. That is where the controls will be."

It takes Jaan and Garv twenty minutes groping in the semi-darkness to find what Ikki confirms are the hanger door controls. Even with the controls powered up the motors that move the doors are still unpowered.

Looking at the doors Garv tells Zede "Commander, two or three of us should be able to push the door open or closed."

Ikki cuts in. "Kopa! Jaan disconnect the drive motor from the door or it might get damaged."

This takes Jaan a half hour to find and complete. The weather deteriorates. Temperatures fall and visibility is at zero in a white out. Snow drifts are forming as the wind howls across the facility.

Several of the Garv's push the hanger door open and the barge moves inside. It takes an hour to unload it. The barge backs out, the Garv's close the doors as the barge departs for the _Orta Laki San_.

Everyone turns to trying to seal up the facility so it will hold an atmosphere. Jaan works with the Arshurian engineers to get a power cell and environmental support unit up and running in the hanger.

One of the Arshurian soldiers out on the perimeter begins firing. He's yelling on the comm, "Ah! They're everywhere! Get them off me!"

Zede can see his marker moving back towards the port, then it disappears. Garv one four six, and three seven two, move to position indicated. Engage hostile Aliens and destroy them. All units, alert. Hostile Aliens present, engage and destroy."

"Understood!"

A fusion weapon sears the darkness.

"Twenty-Seven Aliens identified, six destroyed" Garv three-seven-four reports. A holo-video appears showing what he's firing on. It looks like a huge spider.

"That's a Lamura Gav!" Zan says. "Those are Cyntrialins, don't kill them!"

Zede pushes her away with sufficient force she falls on her butt. He never takes his eyes from the display.

Majoor Suupik puts his hands on her shoulders. "Those things killed one of my men. They're attacking us." He looks at Zede. "Free fire on them. Kill 'em all."

More of the troops are firing. Three of the Arshurians are no longer showing on the display.

"Zede, have my men fall back and group in threes. They'll fight better if they're in small groups."

Zede has the Ginsharian marines reinforce the Arshurians who fall back, continuing to fire.

The Ginsharians start to use plasma grenades. These show up on the display momentarily as large blobs of light.

Zede calls the Orta Laki. "Request all available marines on the _Skirmish_ and _Resolute_ transport down to the planet immediately. Hostile aliens have been encountered. Extermination will require more units."

"What the hemat is going on down there?" Yuri asks.

A holo display pops up. Kai and Yuri look at it.

Kai doesn't hesitate. "Lori, Lass, tell the _Skirmish_ and _Resolute_ to put all their marines on the _Ardent_ and send it down there. If Zede needs the _Ardent_ for support, it's to stay and help."

The fight goes on for nearly an hour. After killing hundreds of the Lamura Gav they seem to withdraw all at once. The six surviving Arshurian soldiers are brought in from the perimeter for a rest while the Garv's are rotated on perimeter patrol.

Zan goes with an Arshurian NCO and a Garv to explore the rest of the facility. As they go they look for places an atmosphere might leak out from, but are checking carefully for more of the Lamura Gav. They kill a dozen more lurking within the facility.

By the time they return to the hanger bay, Jaan and his team have the power cell working and the environmental system is starting to warm the hanger up. It has been over fourteen hours since they first landed and exhaustion is starting to set in.

Zan and Majoor Suupik get in the air raft where they can eat and sleep in comfort. The Arshurian troops and Jaan occupy a large office they have sealed up and using a small environmental system heat and pressurize it. The Garv's and Zede rest in their combat armor.

The next day, Kai impatient with progress, sends down Jaan from the _Ardent_ along with Petr, Evgi, and Lieutenant Jalady from the Prince Arshur. The _Ardent_ patrols the area around the port looking for, and destroying any Lamura Gav they find.

Yuri tells Zede and Majoor Suupik, "Get that facility sealed up and working sufficiently that we can start working inside out of suits."

By mid-day the engineers have gotten things advanced enough that the whole facility is slowly warming up and has a slight over pressure. Temporary lights have been placed out. Everyone is starting to remove their suits and move about freely.

Day three finds the facility has sufficiently warmed up that everyone is now out of their environmental suits and can work comfortably even if much of the facility is still chilly. The _Prince Arshur_ lands and unloads their cargo next to the hangers. Zan and the soldiers start to clean up some of the living quarters and other areas inside.

The immigrants are brought down to help move things along. Their children want to play in the snow but are told the atmosphere is too thin and it is too cold outside for that and the parents herd them quickly inside the facility after hearing about the "alien monsters." The barge continues to bring down loads from the Orta Laki.

Eight days after arriving that Ikki goes into labor. While she has plenty of medical help none of them could really be sure what would happen. Lass has video and sound recording going to cover the event. The Ginsharian medical team is at a complete loss as to what to do. After several hours of labor Ikki has her daughter. The child is out but the umbilical cord is still attached. It looks odd to Zan.

"This doesn't look right. The placenta hasn't detached either" she says.

Tyer and Nori do a scan of the child and cord. "They are wired together" Tyer says. "They are attached electronically."

"The placenta needs to come out _now_ " Zan replies. "We need to clear Ikki's womb. She could bleed to death if we don't."

Nori looks at her scanning device. "Counting one hundred and three circuits connecting them. Identifying."

"How long will this take?" Zan says.

"Approximately one standard hour" Nori replies.

"Can you support Ikki's condition until then?" Tyer asks.

"I should be able to. I'll do what I can to finish the birth process, but you need to hurry."

Tyer and Nori begin to disconnect individual circuits as they identify them. Some they pass over not sure what they are for. After disconnecting about a quarter of the circuits the placenta and umbilical cord comes free. Tyer uses a laser scalpel to cut it and Zan ties it off.

"How will this process affect the child?" Tyer asks.

Zan raises her blouse to show her stomach. "She will have one of these like Ikki and I do, unlike Ginsharians. You lack what is called a _belly button_."

Zan hands the child to Ikki.

"Kailei is beautiful" Ikki says weakly.

Zan takes a capillary dropper and gives Kailei a small amount of anagathics.

At the end of the second week with the ships unloaded, Yuri sends the _Prince Arshur_ escorted by the _Ardent_ to Factory Rock to see what might be salvaged for use on Mariposa. Zan, Baysan, with some soldiers and marines make contact with the small number of Cytrialins living on Factory Rock. Zan's limited ability to speak Cytrialin and possession of a Cytrialin philosophy book makes them receptive and friendly.

"We found many Lamura Gav on Mariposa" Zan tells their leader. "They've attacked us numerous times now. Our soldiers have killed a good number of them. The _middle way_ would benefit us all." She taps her book.

The Cytrialin they're talking to puts his hands together resting his chin on his fingertips, nodding. "Wild Lamura Gav. Gav and Teg bring balance…"

Zan quickly thumbs through her Cytrialin book. "Without balance, we forget where we came from and to where we are going. The path can never be maintained."

He makes a nodding bow, stroking the Gav beside him. "You stand proudly on the shoulders of your ancestors. If we of Cytrial accompany you to your world I'm sure we can calm the Gav of their anger and leave you in peace."

They come back with a full cargo bay of machinery and other equipment in various states of disrepair. The Cytrialins keep their word, rounding up the hundreds of Lamura Gav and taking them back to Factory Rock.

Ikki said she and the engineers could repair the existing plant so a temporary one would suffice before they arrived. That is sitting in a hanger and gives enough power for basic environmental support and some lighting but not much more. After surveying the existing facilities Ikki finds that the power plant and fuel processors have been stripped. They will have to be replaced.

Yuri and Kai are now worried that it could take months, maybe a year, instead of weeks to get the port operational. They call Ikki in.

Lori comes along. "As the senior officer among the Ginsharians it is my responsibility to apply any modifications Ikki requires to correct her performance."

Lori and Ikki stand in front of Yuri who is seated at his desk. Kai sits off to one side.

"Ikki you know what this is about" Yuri says. "We don't have a power plant or fuel processor equipment. Without those we don't have a starport."

"Yes we do" Ikki replies.

Yuri looks askance at her. "We do…?"

"I am sorry I messed up about what would be here, but I figured out another way to fix things. We use the transfer modules that came with the _Resolute_ and _Skirmish_. They have more than enough power and their fuel processors will work too."

"You're sure?" Yuri asks.

"Yes." Ikki looks cautiously at Lori. "This Ginshar thing… It is kind of shiny what I can do now. I was able to think this whole thing through really good. It will work kopa." Ikki starts to explain in great detail exactly how she plans to make things work.

Kai stops her. "Okay, that's enough tech talk girl. We all know you're good at what you do. Go ahead and do what you need to get this finished and running. You have two weeks, okay?"

"Understood Captain!" Ikki says. "I will get it done."

"By the way Ikki, you're starting to act and sound totally like a Ginsharian" Kai says. "Are we going to have to start making sure you aren't in 'pilot mode' when we talk like we do with the others?"

Lori sticks her tongue out at Kai. "You are functioning perfectly little sister. You do not have to take that from the mean Ral Rantan." She sticks her tongue out at Kai again.

Yuri rubs his forehead and sighs. "Get out of here you two! Ikki, power plant! Get it done."

As Ikki and Lori walk off Lori moves close to Ikki. "You are an excellent Ginsharian and I am so happy you are my sister." Shei gives Ikki a hug.

"Me too." Ikki leans against Lori. "It really is kind of shiny too."

The _Ölümcül Kilinc San_ (Deadly Sword) arrives three weeks after Yuri and Kai. Aboard is Yuradat Chan, an Owato Boss along with Vindar Okonomo the Ral Ranta diplomatic head of mission. There are thirty people with them that represent Owato and the Ral Ranta.

The ship is a 1000-ton armed merchant. They have a mixed cargo of equipment for the mission, arms, and black market trade goods.

Chan enters Kai's suite on the _Orta Laki San_. Murotsu and Baysan bow to him.

Chan gets down on one knee, fists to the floor, bowing head down. "Lady Kai. I Boss Yuradat Chan bring greetings from the Clan and their congratulations on your success. You are now to be known as Dragon Lady and I am your servant."

When Murotsu hears that she gets down like Chan, pushing Baysan to do the same.

They have been at Mariposa for over three months. Things settled down with power restored to the starport. The Arshurian's architect starts construction on greenhouses and a walled village a few kilometers from the port. The _Prince Arshur_ is returning from Factory Rock with a load of salvage.

"Kapitan, contact at two zero nine point six by eighty-three point one three, range one point two seven mega kilometers. It came out of FTL. Scanning for detailed report" Cali aboard the _Ardent,_ on sentry duty, reports.

"Understood. Quarters." Lori Twenty-one replies. "Signal the starport, request reinforcements."

The system defense boats scramble and head into space in a matter of minutes. The merchant ships start to get their crews assembled and ready to depart.

"What's going on?" Yuri asks, entering the port office.

"The _Ardent_ reports a ship has entered the system sir" one of the staff replies. "They didn't give us details and they say it's a long way out from Mariposa. The system defense boats already left to join them."

"Anybody else ready to leave?" Yuri asks.

"The _Orta Laki San_ is still getting power up, the Ö _lümcül Kilinc San_ hasn't called in yet."

The three Ginsharian ships head out at top speed to intercept the interloper. Lori twenty-one is trying unsuccessfully to raise the ship.

"Ship is a two hundred ton far trader, class unknown" Cali says. "No active weapons, no active sensors. It is adrift."

It takes the _Resolute_ and _Skirmish_ several hours to close with this ship. The _Ardent_ and _Prince Arshur_ are hours behind. At close range, they can see it is heavily damaged. There are minimal power signatures. The defense boats have their batteries locked on it.

"My marines will board" Lori Fifteen says.

"Understood" (17) replies. "Take prisoners. We need additional intelligence."

Six Garv's EVA to the damaged ship. They force entry using their fusion rifles and explosives. Sweeping through the ship they find two crewmen huddled in the ship's air raft. The Garv's restrain then haul them back to the _Skirmish_.

They not allowed to open their suits and are dumped in front of Lori in the crew common area that has been cleared of anything that might give them a clue or detail about the ship.

"You are prisoners of the Mariposian Navy. What is your reason for being in this system?" Lori Fifteen demands.

"Mariposa?" one of them says. "Did we misjump that badly? We were trying to jump into the Factory Rock system."

"That is this system" Lori replies. "Mariposa rules it. What is your reason for being here?"

"I'm Dami Malgrin and this here is Ruelo Zebulan. We were in the Ka system refueling off Grena. On the way out to the jump point, we was attacked by two Raidermarch ships and they shot us to pieces. We barely managed to jump at all, but we did. Us two were the only ones that survived. The other four in our crew died. Three of 'em in the fight, the fourth when his suit air ran out."

"The day after we jumped the power plant failed. Me and Ruelo here are just hands. We don't know how to fix any of that stuff so we got some food packs and climbed in the air raft where you found us. We used its life support and here we are your prisoners."

They look and sound dejected.

"Can we get outta our suits now?" Dami asks.

"No" Lori replies. "You are _Aliens_ and will contaminate this ship."

An Evgi comes in bows at attention handing Lori a sheet of smart card. Lori looks it over. "The pilot will get underway immediately at flank speed. Set a rendezvous with the _Prince Arshur."_

Evgi bows again. "Understood."

"Do you know if the ships that attacked you followed you?" Lori demands.

They shake their heads. "Couldn't say for sure. But them Raidermarch guys are pretty aggressive. I wouldn't be surprised if they did." Ruelo says.

"Understood. Kapitan to pilot. Maintain quarters. Signal squadron to do the same. There are two incoming Alien warships of unknown strength."

"You are to be transferred to another ship. Sit on the deck there" (pointing). "Remain in your suits with them sealed. _Do not move. Do not speak._ Move or speak and you will be destroyed. Understood?"

Two Garv's remain guarding them.

"Kapitan on the bridge" Lisa 72 announces, "Two ships entering system from jump. They are at the FTL event horizon for Factory Rock. Bearing…"

Report own ship's positions." Lori says.

"The _Orta Laki San_ , _Prince Arshur_ , and Ö _lümcül Kilinc San_ are in space and moving towards our position. The _Ardent_ is by itself on same course. The _Orta Laki_ and Ö _lümcül Kilinc_ are in formation trailing behind it."

"Signal from the _Prince Arshur_ " Lisa says. "They have spotted the two Alien ships and are awaiting orders."

"Signal the _Prince Arshur_. Order them to take control of the prize ship. We will not be rendezvousing with them. Order them to quarters and send coded data on the Aliens to all vessels. Inform the _Orta Laki San_ and Ö _lümcül Kilinc San_ we are attacking two hostile Alien ships near Factory Rock. Request their assistance."

"Understood. Time to intercept thirty-seven hours twenty-three minutes" Lisa replies.

Kai aboard the _Orta Laki_ signals the _Skirmish_. "We're going to follow the _Ardent_ for now. It'll take us several days to reach that position. Intercept without us."

On board one of the Raidermarch ships the sensor operator is frowning at the display. "Captain, this don't look good."

"What is it?"

"I got two ships closing with us from between orbit three and four and they are _moving_. Five gee at least. Can't tell you who or what they are. There's another ship behind them making about two gee on the same course.

Then there's three ships near the planet in orbit three. Two of them are big fat merchants and the readout I'm getting is they're heavily armed. The other one looks like a far trader. They're making for where those fast movers are coming from."

"Put it up" the Captain says. He looks at the display pointing at the two defense boat tracks. "Those two have to be warships of some sort. You have a readout on them?"

"No Captain" the sensor operator says. "Can't get a good read. They're jamming or something."

"Warships" the Captain replies. "Bet the slow one is a scout for them."

"What do think?" the First Officer asks.

"We must have stumbled on a convoy with escorts" the Captain says. "We need to get them off us and get the hemat out of here."

"Signal from one of the fast movers" the sensor operator calls out.

On the speakers is Lori in an imperious pilot voice. "This is the Mariposian Navy. You have violated Mariposian space. Come to a complete stop. Use no active sensors and power down all of your weapons systems. Attempt no communications. You will be boarded for inspection. Fail to do so and you will be destroyed. This is your only warning." The comm goes silent.

The Captain looks at his First Officer. "Mariposa? Who the hemat are they?"

"The closest reference I find with that name is an Imperial system almost a sector from here" the sensor operator says.

On the _Orta Laki San_ Kai has been following the comm traffic. "Ginsharians are _so_ neighborly. Lass open a link to those two punji pirate ships, full visual."

Kai calls Kasakabe to the bridge along with two Garv's in battle armor. It takes Lass several minutes because of the distance to establish a link.

A man in a gaudy officer's uniform is on the screen. "I'm Captain Kötzig commanding the merchant…"

Kai cuts him off. She pounds her fist on the arm of the Captain's chair. Vermir kafa olan bir. Dragon xanimi Hao Owato qäbilä. Maz bu sistem var. Yaz vä ya ölmäk! Sescmäk!" She moves her hand across her throat signaling Lass to end communications.

Kasakabe snickers. "Do good Dragon Lady."

"You liked that then?" Kai says. "Think we made him pee in his pants?"

"Find out now" Kasakabe says.

Captain Kötzig stands mouth open. "What'd that fa'yu say?"

"It's Ral Rantan Captain" the comm operator replies. "She said she doesn't care who we are. She says she's Dragon Lady Hao of the Owato Clan and that this system and everything in it belongs to her. She says we're to get out or die our choice."

"Do'na!" the Captain exclaims. "What did I do to deserve this? All this over a piss ant far trader. Helm, can we make the closest gas giant before those warships arrive?"

"Easily Captain" the helmsman replies.

"Okay then. Set a course to the nearest gas giant. Signal the _Elsie_ to conform. Let's get refueled and the hemat out of here. If the Ral Ranta want this useless system, they can have it."

Kasakabe finishes her 'read' of the pirates. She points at the system map display. "Go refuel. Want out."

"Pilot" Kai says. Get us underway for five GG at best speed. Tell the Ö _lümcül Kilinc San_ to follow us. Signal the _Resolute_ and _Skirmish_ that the bad guys are going to Five GG and for them to meet us there."

After being underway for two and a half days the ships have arrived at 5GG where Lori places them in tactical orbits to wait for the two pirate ships to emerge from the gas giant's atmosphere.

"Both have three triple laser turrets and a missile launcher. They weigh four hundred tons and are capable of three gee maneuver. They can outrun all of us except the defense boats" Kai says to the Captains in a vid conference.

Baysan has put some engineers on that far trader and gotten enough power restored to get it moving for Mariposa. The _Prince Arshur_ is going there with it. We'll deal with that situation once we finish with the punji here. We're keeping tabs on the baddies progress. They are so finished."

The two corsair ships hidden deep in the atmosphere of the gas giant are safe from attack.

"Okay, we're done with refueling" Captain Kötzig says. "Helm make for the pole and we'll peak out and see where they are."

As they start to emerge into the edge of the gas giant's atmosphere the sensor operator shouts, "INCOMING MISSILES! Seconds until they hit us."

"Kaa!" Captain Kötzig shouts. "How did they know where we were? Helm anywhere but here!"

Just as he says that the salvo of missiles begins to detonate around his ship. Several hit it directly.

"Turrets one and three are out of action. There's a fire in the crew quarters. We're leaking atmosphere."

"Helm! GO! Get us the hemat out of here."

"Captain! The _Elsie_ has lost maneuver power. They say they can't maintain their altitude" the comm operator calls out.

"Forget them! GO! Get us out of here!" the Captain shouts. "Weapons, fire on the big transport."

Beam fire from the defense boats then the Orta Laki San and Ölümcül Kilinc San hit both vessels. The second corsair, sitting nearly still is ripped apart. A huge plasma fire from venting fuel erupts from the ship as it starts to plunge back into the gas giant.

Captain Kötzig's ship is hit multiple times. Fuel vents from tanks and the ship can only creep away, its engines heavily damaged.

On the Orta Laki Lass reports, "Laser hit port side cargo bay one. We have taken minor damage."

"Signal all ships concentrate fire on the corsair that's still moving" Kai orders.

Captain Kötzig comes across on the comm. "We surrender! Stop firing. Please stop firing! We give up."

"All ships cease fire" Kai orders. Tell that ship to make a stable orbit and leave all active sensors and weapons off line. Tell them we're boarding. How many Garv's are on board?" Kai asks.

"Four Captain" Lori replies. "The _Resolute_ and _Skirmish_ have a full complement. There is an assassin on the Ö _lümcül Kilinc San_."

"Have Kasakabe and three of our marines go over in the boat. Tell the _Resolute_ and _Skirmish_ to send half theirs over as well. We will be taking the Captain prisoner. All other crew are alien combatants and to be dealt with accordingly. I want the captain of that ship brought here to the bridge" Kai orders.

"Understood Captain" Lori says.

It takes twenty minutes for the corsair to stabilize in an orbit. The defense boats and the _Ardent_ are less than a kilometer away with their weapons locked on it. The ship's boat launches from the _Orta Laki San_ and heads towards the corsair.

"Away boarders" Kai orders. The _Resolute_ and _Skirmish_ each release four marines in power armor who EVA towards the crippled corsair.

On board the corsair they can see them coming.

"Kaa!" the Captain exclaims. "Marines in battle armor. These guys aren't fooling around."

"Open your airlocks and hanger bay doors" a female voice says on the comm system. "Fail to do so and we will open fire."

"Go! Get them open!" the Captain orders.  
"Captain, the hanger bay doors are jammed. They won't work!" the helmsman reports.

"Call those guys and tell them that." the Captain says.

There are several loud explosions.

"Captain, the airlocks on both sides have been breached! We're venting atmosphere."

"What the…?"

There are more explosions. The marines march in a phalanx up the main passageway towards the bridge. Others fan out heading aft to cut off any reinforcement. Any crew they encounter are vaporized by multiple hits by the marine's fusion rifles.

"They're here!"

"Helmets!" the Captain says. "Open the hatch."

As the hatch opens Kasakabe vaults into the space. She cuts the helmsman down, then slaughters the sensor operator. She spins and decapitates the comm operator. Blood and gore fly everywhere. The Garv's storm in behind her pointing their weapons at the Captain who has his hands up.

Kasakabe marches up pointing one of her swords at him. "You come. Dragon Lady say meet. Resist _die_!"

Captain Kötzig is taken to the Orta Laki San. He is drug to the ship's bridge and forced to his knees before Kai.

Kai looks at him with feigned disgust. "You and your ships are from the Raidermarch aren't you?"

"Yea, we are" the Captain says. "Who're you guys?"

Murotsu kicks him in the side of the head toppling him over onto the deck. Blood starts to stream down his face. "Bow! Say nice!" she hisses.

Kai ignores this. "I am Dragon Lady Hao, of the Owato Clan and Captain of this ship. That is Boss Lady Kasakabe and he is Boss Chan. We own this system and everything in it, including you."

Kai stands up. Placing her hands behind her back she begins to circle Captain Kötzig.

Raidermarch hum? Then you're ex-Imperial military, and you know who the Ral Ranta are don't you?"

"Yea, that's about right. We've never had a beef with the Ranta before." He struggles back upright.

Kasakabe slams her boot into his face knocking him over backwards. His face is now covered in blood from a broken nose, split lip, and several cuts. "No warn again. Bow. Say nice."

"You have one now" Kai growls. "If the Raidermarch or any other crew comes to this system for anything other than friendly business they're going to get what you did. We'll kill every one of you that does."

"I'm letting you live only to spread the word. Mariposa and Factory Rock are off limits to hunting. We'll do business with crews like yours but only if you follow our rules to the letter while you're here and you're extremely polite in doing it. You don't and we'll hunt you down and kill every last person in your crew, then your families, and then your friends. Everyone you ever knew will die."

"Take this punji back to what's left of his piece of kaa ship. You Captain get out of our system. If you or anyone you know wants to come here, you better be very polite doing it. Do you understand me?"

"Yea, I get the message." Captain Kötzig struggles once more to get back up.

Kasakabe hits him in the back of the head with a third kick toppling him over face first to the deck. "Bow say. Extra polite Dragon Lady. Say or _die!_ "

The Captain staggers back up to his knees keeping his eyes on the deck. "Sorry my Lady. I understand. I'll leave your system. Thank you for sparing my life."

"See" Kai says with a smile, "I knew he could be polite." She sneers, "Take him back to his piece of kaa ship."

That night Yuri and Kai are in bed.

"That was completely ruthless what you did to that Captain and his ships" Yuri says.

"Like I had a choice? Like _we_ had a choice?" Kai shoots back.

"You could have talked…"

"They were pirates! We can't scold them and they'll go away. They made the first threats. As Owato I couldn't ignore that. Muro and Chan can't either. That isn't how our clan does things. How would that have looked to the Ral Rantan diplomatic mission?

Honey, I learned almost two years ago that the Ral Ranta are feared for a reason. Ginshar is feared for a reason too. They don't make idle threats or take insults or threats from anyone else.

There aren't very many of us. We let people walk on us and they'll never stop. It's better we're vicious this time so maybe we won't have to be next time." Kai hugs him. "I am _so_ tired…"

9


End file.
